Herida de la tentación
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: Después de que Kyoko y Ren pasan su primer día como los hermanos Heel, Ren decide que no quiere tenerla a su lado así que le pide al presidente sacarla del proyecto, pero la situación cambia debido a un accidente
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Cambios inesperados**

Después de hablar con el presidente Ren le pidió que dejara a Kyoko de lado en este proyecto con él, por qué no quería que le pasara nada malo. El presidente no quería hacerlo y continuaron su discusión en el coche en el que estaban.

—Ren entiendo tu temor pero ella puede ayudarte ¡entiéndelo! — mencionó molesto

—simplemente no quiero que este conmigo ahora— lo dijo sintiéndose un poco mal por ella.

— ¿Realmente no te importa?— suspiro Lory —si crees que te causara tensión en cualquier caso, entonces eliminaremos a la hermanita— dejo su cigarro en el cenicero y volteo a verlo con una cara seria —pero a cambio tú le darás la noticia a Mogami kun de su término— argumentó en un tono que no le pareció a Ren

— ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?— mencionó intentando zafarse del problema.

—Por que fuiste tú quien decidió que no era necesaria; no puedo ser yo quien se retracte de eso ¿verdad?, ya que quien creía que necesitabas a esa chica fui yo— miro a Ren por un minuto para observar su reacción —sin embargo la decisión final está en tus manos, te dejo a ti darle una razón diplomática y delicada. Una que pueda aceptar— sonrió el presidente.

*no entiendo el punto* pensó Ren intentando dar por hecho lo inevitable. Lory al verlo tan pensativo continuo

—solo se honesto y déjala saber tus verdaderas intenciones "REALMENTE NO SIENTO LA NECESIDAD DE TENERTE A MI LADO, YA NO TIENES QUE VENIR MAS" algo así— decía Lory mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del coche.

—No puedo decirle eso— suspiro Ren preocupado

—te ayudare un poco, yo iré a decirle que necesitas verla en un lugar seguro— mencionó Lory haciéndolo marcharse del lugar.

-Loveme-

Una chica bajaba rápidamente de su limosina frente al sitio donde se grababa actualmente Box-R, decidida a cumplir su objetivo sin importar las opiniones de los demás, esto la haría obtener su atención así se olvidaría de ella y le atendería mas

-Loveme-

En el set de Box R Kyoko hacía unas escenas donde estaba molestando a la protagonista junto con Chiori, pero alguien en las sombras empujo el escenario haciendo que se cayeran unas cuantas luces y estas estuvieron a punto de mandar al hospital a Chiori de no ser porque Kyoko la protegió del impacto haciendo que su vestuario se desgarrara por la espalda.

— ¡oh, diablos mi camisa!— dijo Natsu molesta —me tendré que cambiar— miro al director para que hiciera algo.

—rápido encargados de vestuario arreglen la ropa de Natsu— dijo el director entendiendo que continuaría — ¡limpien el desastre y mande a alguien por seguridad para que se aclare quién nos arruino la escena!— grito para sacar del shock a todos y hacerse oír sobre los murmullos

Mientras Kyoko se dirigía a su camerino, Chiori se percató que en su camisa rasgada se encontraban unas abundantes manchas de sangre en la y fue a seguirla preocupada por su salud

Kyoko sintió una fuerte punzada seguido de un poco de ardor en su espalda, comenzó a sentirse mareada *creo que al moverme tan rápido hice que se me revolviera el estómago* de pronto todo se vio oscuro y cayo desmayada.

Chiori se acercó viendo horrorizada la herida en su espalda, se fijó que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y desesperada comenzó a gritarle al director quien parecía no escucharla.

-Loveme-

Acababa de llegar el presidente Lory al set de Box R pateando su piedrita y sin su acostumbrada entrada extravagante por que iba a algo serio, decirle a Kyoko que Ren necesitaba hablar con ella seriamente, pero cuando llego vio desorden en el lugar y algunos policías

— ¿Qué sucedió aquí?— pregunto Lory sorprendido acercándose al director.

—pues al parecer alguien quiso hacer un atentado contra Chiori, sin embargo Kyoko la protegió y al parecer se lastimo— esto último lo dijo en un tono poco audible.

Un grito de pánico los dejo estupefactos. Corrieron al lugar de donde provenía el grito.

— ¡¿Qué sucede Chiori?!— preguntaron al unísono el presidente y el director

— ¡Kyoko no despierta!— dijo asustada entre sollozos mientras se giraba para verlos, mostrando a Kyoko empapada de sangre entre sus brazos

-Loveme-

Ren se preparaba mentalmente para recibir a Kyoko molesta y triste, de pronto para su sorpresa el presidente hablo diciéndole que lo vería en el hotel y se vistiera como Caín Heel, era algo realmente urgente.

— ¿A qué hora?— pregunto Ren algo distraído.

—En cuanto acabes con tu trabajo de hoy, entiende ¡ME URGE!— le grito el presidente con mucha seriedad y preocupación.

Colgando el celular se dirigió a Yashiro un poco confundido.

— ¿Falta mucho del itinerario de hoy?— dijo con el semblante serio como si de pronto todo se derrumbara

*¿Se habría puesto difícil la situación con respecto a Kyoko?* pensó Yashiro —ya terminamos, esta entrevista era la última— le dijo comprobando su agenda.

—te dejo en tu casa y me voy con la señorita Wood— le dijo Ren en tono serio. Eso era preocupante ¿Por qué se pondría así? el presidente no se portaba tan serio.

-Loveme-

En el hospital Chiori se encontraba realmente muy tensa se sentía culpable, ella solo había tenido un raspón en el brazo más sin embargo su hada, diosa, senpai y amiga se encontraba severamente herida; el presidente se encontraba hablando con ella, después de que Chiori le ayudara a ponerse la maldición rosa, Kyoko le había asegurado un millón de veces que ella no tenía la culpa pero se sentía mal, aun podía sentir un poco del calor de la sangre que hacía poco había tenido en su cuerpo

—por favor...no les diga nada...yo...no quiero preocuparlos...— Kyoko hablaba con mucho esfuerzo

—no te preocupes yo me encargo del resto tu duerme, te llevare a un lugar en el que descansaras tranquila y podrán cuidarte adecuadamente— respondió el presidente suavemente

Kyoko esbozo una suave sonrisa y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos despacio, Lory salió del cuarto y golpeo la pared descargando parte de su frustración, la gente a su alrededor se alejó asustada pero aun así una sola persona se acercó un poco temerosa

— ¿como esta? ¿Podrá moverse de nuevo? ¿Pudo preguntarle si vio quien lo hizo?— las preguntas se acabaron por los sollozos que eran retenidos sin éxito por Chiori

—ella estará bien, la darán de alta en cuanto el doctor venga a realizar su curación, Chiori ¿estas segura de que no alcanzaste a ver quién fue?— pregunto ligeramente molesto

—no, no pude ver quien era porque estaba de espaldas, por eso creí que ella sí pudo distinguir quien era ya que reaccionó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que el escenario se movía— menciono preocupada

—No quiso decirme quien fue, solo me dijo que era posible que ella fuera manipulada para hacerlo— menciono Lory con rabia

Después de esta platica el doctor llego y les dieron luz verde para llevársela a casa; Lory dejo a Chiori en su casa repitiéndole que no se preocupara que todo estaría bien

-Loveme-

Ren llego al hotel como Caín y camino un poco desesperado, preocupado y ansioso. Vio a Lory y a su fiel sirviente fuera de su cuarto, el presidente tenía su cara un poco pálida y estaba muy serio; parecía que había estado fumando y que estaba bastante nervioso. Se acercó un poco más deseoso y preocupado, no sabía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, *¿Por qué la llamada tan urgente?* pensó Ren preocupado.

— ¿Qué paso jefe? ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Setsu le ha causado problemas? — dijo Ren intentando sonar como Heel Caín

—Bueno aquí no podemos hablar— se giró y se dirigió a Sebastián —impide que se filtre información, ahora no podemos fiarnos de nadie— lo dijo muy serio ignorando el chiste de Ren *no sabe lo que le espera* el presidente no sabía cómo reaccionaría Ren ante lo que vería cruzando esa puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…etto bueno espero que mi primer capítulo les haya gustado je, je este es mi primer fic y pues estoy consciente de que olvide poner algunas cosas, pero esta vez no se me olvidara.

Skip beat! , no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla y bueno aquí les tengo el segundo capítulo espero que les guste. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos,_ -Loveme- cambios de escena,**"notas escritas de los personajes"**

**Capítulo 2: Travesuras inocentes**

Dentro Ren noto un leve aroma a alcohol, vio algunas vendas y la ropa de Loveme de Kyoko, se giró bruscamente para mirar al presidente, él le hizo señas de que avanzara y comenzó a imaginarse lo peor del momento

Casi lo abandono su alma al ver a Kyoko recostada boca abajo con una herida en la espalda muy profunda ya que el traje de Loveme se notaba realmente empapado de sangre

— ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE SUCEDIO?!— lo dijo casi gritando estaba furioso, parecía que despertaría a la chica pálida que dormía

—toma esto con calma primero, sé que quieres saber que paso y quien lo hizo. CRÉEME YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY COMO TU, no se mucho— le dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo alzando la voz para hacerse oír por sobre Ren.

El presidente le explico lo sucedido, lo que el director de Box R y Chiori le informaron, dudando de su control omitió lo que le dijo Kyoko, aparte le dio las especificaciones que le dio el médico.

—por favor Ren ella no quería que se enteraran los dueños del Daruma-ya, Kotonami Kanae no puede cuidarla todo el tiempo y Amamiya no puede venir, aun se siente culpable— observo la cara de sorpresa de Ren que empezaba a entender a qué quería llegar —eso quiere decir que vendrá alguien a cuidarla cuando tu no puedas, también vendrá María, claro acompañada por mí— el presidente estaba entusiasmado con la idea de que todos la estaban cuidando por lo mucho que la apreciaban

—Entonces estará aquí conmigo, la cuidare bien— lo dijo resignado y un poco emocionado porque estaría con ella más tiempo.

El presidente se acercó a él con la receta y la bolsa del medicamento, de la bolsa saco una pomada que le puso en la mano

—Toma hay que aplicarle esto en unos 20 minutos y por favor cuídala, nos vemos pronto— salió del lugar con su sonrisa malévola.

Al quedarse solo observo con más detalle a Kyoko; estaba tendida boca abajo, se notaba que la señorita Wood la había arreglado y vestido, traía puesta una blusa roja que cubría solamente su pecho y dejaba ver su espalda con su hermoso color de piel manchada un poco por la sangre, alcanzaba a verse claramente el corte que le había hecho la lámpara desde la mitad de su espalda hasta donde comenzaba su cintura, traía puesto un pantalón ceñido de color negro y estaba descalza. Se acercó hacia la cabecera y observo el rostro de Kyoko, se veía muy hermosa cuando dormía, en ese momento sonó una alarma que lo saco de sus pensamientos

Vio que era el momento de aplicarle la pomada que le dio Lory y tomo la receta para ver si tendría que darle otro medicamento; comenzó a leerla con un poco de dudas.

—Tiene que ser una broma— murmuro molesto al ver que después de aplicarle la pomada tendría que vendarla, para eso tendría que quitarle la blusa.

Se sentó en la cama he intento despertarla, pero se sentía como un villano así que se armó de valor, la tomo por la cintura girándola muy suavemente la cargo despacio para colocarla sobre sus piernas y la recostó sobre su pecho, al acomodar la cabeza de Kyoko sobre su hombro ella lo abrazo como si fuera una almohada haciéndolo sonrojarse, se controló para no abrazarla, se concentró en limpiarla con un poco de agua oxigenada la herida, noto que Kyoko se removía un poco, después le aplico la medicina y le coloco una gasa nueva. Llego el momento complicado estaba muy nervioso y torpe al subirle un poco la blusa para comenzar a vendarla. Termino de vendarla, se preguntó si podía seguir disfrutando de su abrazo o recostarla e irse a dormir, estaba muy indeciso cuando tocaron la puerta

— ¡ya voy! — dijo enojado por la interrupción

Dejo a Kyoko dulcemente boca abajo, fue a ver quién era el que se atrevió a quitarle su momento de alegría. Abrió la puerta de golpe, observo a un chico de paquetería que lo veía temeroso

—traigo un paquee...te para… para la señorita Heel Setsuka de parte de...de la señorita Takarada María— lo dijo tembloroso estirando el paquete a aquel que le inspiraba terror

—Gracias— le dijo secamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí dejando confundido y aliviado al chico de paquetería

De pronto sonó su celular y oyó la voz de María

—hola Ren sama— su voz denotaba emoción

—hola María chan ¿necesitas algo?— pregunto desconcertado ante la llamada inesperada de María, eso era sospechoso

—pues no, solo quería informarle que le mande un paquete a Onee sama, ¡es una piyama que le pidió a la señorita Wood y que escogí con ella! — su emoción fue en aumento con cada palabra hasta el punto de que casi le gritaba las cosas a Ren

Ren no podía evitar pensar que esto no saldría bien; miro hacia el techo buscando alguna cámara *¿me estarán vigilando?*

—si María chan ya llego, le diré que se la ponga cuando la despierte para cenar— tomo un tono serio mientras seguía buscando en la habitación la señal de alguna cámara

—Espero que les guste, ejm bueno que le guste a onee sama nos costó mucho decidirnos por cuál sería el adecuado— dijo María entre risas

— ¿adecuado? María chan, ¿adecuado para qué?— pregunto Ren totalmente desconcertado por sus palabras

— ¡oh! Que lastima Ren sama tengo que colgar, ya llego mi abuelo y tengo que alistarme para la cena nos vemos después— posteriormente se quedó en silencio escuchándose solo el sonido de que le habían colgado.

-Loveme-

María se acercó a su abuelo él le dijo que necesitaba su ayuda y que se trataba de su querida onee sama

—María lo que voy a decirte tal vez no te guste mucho, pero necesito que sepas lo que paso para que me ayudes a cuidar de tu onee san— Lory se sentía un poco mal al decirle a su nieta sobre el accidente —Mogami chan tuvo un accidente hoy en el trabajo se hizo un corte en la espalda y no podrá trabajar por un tiempo— Lory observo el rostro lleno de angustia de la pequeña

— ¿quién...quien la lastimo abuelito?— María trato de que su voz no se oyera temblorosa — ¿fue muy grave? ¿Pudieron hacer pagar al culpable? Dime cuál es su nombre y lo maldeciré de por vida— menciono con un tono tétrico

—tranquila María eso lo arreglamos los adultos, tu tarea por ahora consiste en ayudarme a cuidarla junto a Kotonami chan— le dijo temiendo que la pequeña María lo torturara a él para decirle quien fue

—está bien abuelito yo la cuidare muchoooooo— menciono sacando de algún misterioso lugar un kit completo de primeros auxilios

-Loveme-

Ren cerró el celular y vio el paquete que aun traía en la mano, se preguntaba si Kyoko se molestaría si él viera el contenido

—uhm... ¿Qué hare?— dijo al aire acercándose a ella —Mogami san, Mogami oye alguien te trajo un paquete— le comentó mientras la movía suavemente del hombro para hacerla reaccionar pero no parecía lograrlo.

Observo que ella se movía un poco y que quería darse la vuelta; él la detuvo rápidamente ante el temor de que se lastimara, haciéndolo soltar el paquete que cayó al suelo abriéndose dejando ver su contenido: un vestido de noche.

— ¡¿Qué…que significa?!— quiso articular una expresión ante lo q vio pero no pudo. *¡¿Esto es una piyama?!* pensó Ren alarmado

**Continuara**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi primer capítulo muchas gracias **Tami, Erika, Krishna Corvus, Sake22, G-Dragon-sama, lady, **querida** sakuraliz23, clarageo** se los agradezco de corazón, ji disculpen por tardar tanto en subir capítulo pero es que tuve una peque depresión y ya no tenía muchas ganas de nada, pero ya estoy de vuelta :3 nya nyaaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Hola y como me he tardado un poco en actualizaciones voy a hacerle caso a **Sake22 san** así que aquí tienen el capítulo 3

Skip beat! , no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos, _-Loveme- cambios de escena,**"notas escritas de los personajes"**

**Capítulo 3: La tentación en pijama de seda**

Chiori llego a su casa totalmente asustada y triste, la mujer que la había apoyado tanto resulto herida; después de salir de hospital el presidente le había dicho que si quería apoyar a su amiga ella iría a la escuela a la que asistía y dar el aviso, al igual que tendría que estar yendo para pedir tareas y apuntes para que Kyoko no se retrasara

—Senpai prometo que no te fallare— menciono al aire mientras se arrojaba a su cama

-Loveme-

Tomo la caja y la prenda. Era un vestido negro de tirantes hecho con una tela delgada en la que se transparentaba un forro rojo carmín, tenía el cierre en la parte de la espalda, era algo corto tal vez le quedaría por arriba de la rodilla y su textura era sumamente suave; parecía que la señorita Wood y María pensaron en ese modelo para Kyoko por que le sería fácil ponérselo y quitárselo. Alejo el modelito de su vista junto con sus pensamientos para no cometer un crimen, regreso su atención a la chica quien comenzaba a moverse

— ¿Dónde estoy?— se despertó Kyoko algo mareada aun y desconcertada al no reconocer el lugar de momento

—no te levantes Mogami san, no te preocupes estas en el hotel donde se hospedan los hermanos Heel— Ren intentó calmarla para que no se lastimara.

Ren la tomo de los hombros para evitar que se levantara, no sabía si la herida podría abrirse.

—¿Tsu...Tsuruga san? Disculpe por molestarlo— le dijo mientras trataba de enfocar mejor su vista, estaba mareada y hablaba un poco en susurro

—oye Mogami san sabes, María chan te mando la pijama que le pediste a la señorita Wood— Ren intento animarla un poco para que se sintiera mejor

—¿enserio la mando? Perdone Tsuruga san por las molestias que le causo— menciono Kyoko mientras se giraba despacio, (a causa del dolor que le provocaba la herida) para levantarse

—espera Mogami san, déjame ayudarte— Ren se apresuró ayudarla a levantarse

La fue levantando despacio para que quedara de pie frente a él, se notaba lo mucho que le costaba estar así; de pronto Kyoko sintió que se movía el piso y se dejó caer, pero para su buena o mala suerte cayó encima de Ren en la otra cama

—¡¿estás bien?! — mencionaron al unisonó mirándose con preocupación

Kyoko se sonrojo he intento levantarse inmediatamente pero fue demasiado para ella (claro entre el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, el golpe que se dio contra el pecho de Ren y el dolor de su espalda) se quedó quieta. Ella dejo que le ayudara a levantarse, a Kyoko le dio mucha más pena quedarse sentada sobre su senpai

—perdona— le dijo suavemente Kyoko ya que estaba confundida por el remolino de emociones que sentía

—no hay problema, yo fui muy brusco al levantarte de golpe— se excusaba Ren con su sonrisa de rey de la noche

Ante esto Kyoko sintió escalofríos *me muero* Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho

—Mogami san ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mareada?— la acerco un poco más hacia él para que no se fuera a caer

—Mmm…estoy bien, creo— se quedó un momento en silencio sin saber que hacer o decir *¿y ahora qué?*

—Tsuruga san, ¿me puede decir donde esta lo que me mando María chan?— Kyoko comenzó a sonrojarse más Ren la observaba muy atento, ella estaba muy nerviosa y su mareo aumento

Ren le acerco la caja —toma, creo que a María chan le gustó mucho escogerla por ti— Ren recordó cómo era la "pijama" y lo que María había dicho _espero que les guste_ aunque aún no entendía su insinuación

Kyoko tomo la caja un poco extrañada, Tsuruga san volteo a otro lado después de darle la caja y estaba muy pensativo. Se apresuró a abrir la caja y ver cómo era el pijama que la señorita Wood le dijo que le quedaba perfecta, noto que había pegada una nota en la tapa era la letra de María:

"**Onee sama este modelo que Jelly san y yo escogimos le gustara mucho a Ren sama"**

—¡esto! ¡¿ESTO ES UNA PIJAMA?!— Kyoko estaba muy asombrada y encima María chan diciendo que ese modelo le gustaría a Tsuruga san *¿Qué piensa ella que hacemos?*

Kyoko se levantó poco a poco para ir al baño a cambiarse, pero seguía mareada y no quería hacer otra escena como la de hace un rato así que se quedó pensando en que debería hacer para ponerse esa "pijama", además ya tenía frio en la espalda con lo que traía puesto y la "pijama" se veía calientita

—Tsuruga san ¿podría cerrar los ojos? Solo será un momento— Kyoko se puso rojo al decirle su petición

Ren no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar *¿acaso piensa cambiarse aquí?, ¿sobre mí?* y se puso nervioso

—Por favor solo será un momento, se lo prometo— Kyoko le suplico

—Está bien, está bien, pero no crees que es incómodo cambiarte…— Ren fue callado inmediatamente por Kyoko

—¡SOLO SERÁ UN MOMENTO SE LO PROMETO! Enserio— Kyoko estaba más roja que un tomate, puesto que sabía lo incomodo que sería para Tsuruga san que ella se cambiara ahí

—Perdón no te alteres, pero después no me reclames ¿de acuerdo?— Ren lo dijo algo divertido con la escena

Ren se recostó en la cama para que así no hubiera ningún problema y se colocó la almohada en su cara para que ella se sintiera segura. Kyoko se aseguró de que él no estuviera espiando, aunque eso no era posible *piensa Kyoko, es Tsuruga san ¿Por qué te espiaría? Eres una niña * aunque se sintió un poco mal por su pensamiento

Se quitó primero la blusa dejándola a un lado, se puso el vestido, comenzó a quitarse el pantalón y cerro el cierre con cuidado aunque le costó mucho trabajo. Ren estaba más nervioso que Kyoko porque estaba en el límite de su autocontrol, no quería írsele encima, sintió como el pantalón caía a un lado de su brazo, después noto como Kyoko colocaba su mano sobre su pecho y se acurruco en él

—Tsuruga san, gracias— fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, él se estaba portando muy amable con ella, lo abrazo empezando a sentirse adormilada

—Mogami san no tienes por qué agradecérmelo— le dijo quitándose la almohada, aunque se arrepintió cuando la vio adormilada en su pecho y la abrazo delicadamente *se ve tan tierna*

Kyoko se levantó un poco colorada y Ren también se levantó volviendo a atraparla con un abrazo con el que poco a poco se quedó dormida. Después de un rato Ren la acostó en su cama, él se fue a bañar y a arreglar la cocina. Durmió muy poco puesto que no se borraba la imagen de Kyoko abrazada a su pecho, quería saber porque lo había hecho, pero no quería hacerla sentir mal

*¿Hasta cuándo durará mi autocontrol?, estoy seguro de que notas en mi mirada la chispa de interés* Ren sentía miedo, pero aun así Morfeo lo dejo dormir

-Loveme-

El presidente observo como Sebastián colocaba sobre su mesa los videos de seguridad del set de Box R en el momento que se dio el extraño "accidente", coloco con ansiedad el video para comprobar con un mal sabor de boca todas sus sospechas

—Sebastián, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante— menciono al señalar la pantalla

— ¿Señor le consigo el número de contacto para arreglar este problema?— contesto anotando con una rapidez los datos que le eran necesarios para cumplir su trabajo

—no, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder la confianza de Mogami, pero toma nota, averigua quien es, cuál es su relación con ella y porque le quiso hacer este mal— le dijo mientras ponía pausa al video

Sebastián solo asintió y comenzó a realizar su trabajo

**Continuara**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola he estado algo depre esta semana pero bueno hoy les traigo otro capítulo de mi fic antes de entrar de nuevo a la escuela

Skip beat! , no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos, _-Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas de los personajes"**

**Capítulo 4: Lo que desea él y el agradecimiento de ella/ lo que siente senpai y lo que piensa kohai**

Ren se levantó al oír la alarma que la indicaba que era hora de ponerle el medicamento a Kyoko, se levanto fue por lo que necesitaba y se acercó a ella.

—Mogami san, Mogami— Ren vio que no se movía ni tantito, estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera lo oía

—oye necesito que me ayudes— le dijo Ren un poco nervioso puesto que no podría ponerle la pomada como con la blusa, para esto si necesitaba que Kyoko se despertara para que se quitara ella el vestido para vendarla

—Mogami, por favor— suplico Ren desesperado —oye que es hora de tu medicamento— espero un momento

Nada, Kyoko no reaccionaba, Ren tendría que hacerlo todo, le quito las cobijas, la sentó sobre sus piernas recostándola sobre su pecho, bajo el cierre del vestido con cuidado. Se detuvo un momento dudando de su auto control, pero tampoco tenía marcha atrás así que retiro cuidadosamente la venda, limpio la herida y continuo con la curación

Comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido, que cayeron por si solos por sus brazos dejando ver su piel clara. Ren hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerse, pero le era tan difícil teniéndola así a su disposición. Un movimiento de Kyoko lo hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos así que se apuró a vendarla y vestirla, le dio un beso en su hombro, poco a poco fue hasta su cuello dándole un beso suave y fue recostándola, hasta que reacciono apartándose de ella regañándose mentalmente por lo que quería hacerle e hizo

*¿Que me pasa? Es solo una chica indefensa y yo casi la devoro sin pensarlo 2 veces* Ren se alejó inmediatamente del lugar para no hacer algo más que solo besar su hombro y se fue a dormir

En los 3 días siguientes Kyoko no se mantenía despierta por mucho tiempo; el presidente hablo con el doctor quien les dijo que tendrían que estar moviéndola para ella no tuviera problemas después. Esos días María intento darle de comer a Kyoko, pero no obtuvo resultados favorables y Kanae iba 2 veces ya que se encargaba de bañarla. Al tercer día cuando Kanae termino de bañar y arreglar a Kyoko logro que se quedara sentada y comiera un poco. Se oyó que abrían la puerta al parecer Ren acaba de llegar

Kanae se sorprendió mucho al ver como Kyoko al momento de oírse la puerta reacciono levantándose de un salto e intento dirigirse a la puerta pero apenas dio unos pasos y se desvaneció dejando a Kanae en un aprieto

— ¡Tsuruga san, ayúdeme por favor!— le grito Kanae mientras intentaba sostener a Kyoko

Ren al oírla se apresuró a ir en su auxilio. Cargo a Kyoko y la recostó en su cama

— ¿qué paso Kotonami san?— pregunto Ren algo desconcertado

—Al parecer ella reacciono al oír la puerta y se levantó de inmediato además…— Kanae no sabía si decirle a Ren algo mas o dejarlo así * es el todo por el nada* —ella dijo su nombre cuando oyó la puerta, parece ser que Tsuruga san es su motivación para estar en pie— dijo Kanae con una sonrisa *espero que con eso se anime a decirle lo que siente*

— ¿Enserio?— Ren estaba sorprendido y emocionado

—claro que si, además ¿por qué habría yo de mentirle?, uhm Tsuruga san tengo que irme, Kyoko comió algo, cuídela mucho por favor— Kanae estaba muy sorprendida por la expresión de Ren, era la primera vez que veía una expresión tan natural del actor

-Loveme-

Ren la observo hasta pasada la media noche aun no podía creerse que ella lo viera como una motivación. Se sentó en la cama observándola hasta ir durmiéndose poco a poco quedándose recostado sobre las cobijas

-Loveme-

Kyoko se despertó temprano, le dolía un poco su espalda, se sentía un poco mejor, al levantarse noto que Ren estaba recostado sobre las cobijas en una mala posición. Se acercó despacio sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo ya que era evidente que se quedara despierto toda la noche cuidándola. Lo acomodo un poco

—Gracias— susurro Kyoko a Ren mientras lo cubría con las cobijas de su cama

Kyoko se sintió muy feliz porque Ren la cuidara todo el tiempo *¿Qué podría hacer yo por él?* se sonrojo levemente y fue a la cocina para hacerle un desayuno muy delicioso.

-Loveme-

Kanae se encontraba de nueva cuenta en la oficina del presidente junto a Chiori quien la miraba asombrada al escucharla relatar lo sucedido el día anterior

— ¡SIGO ENCONTRA DE ESAS EXTRAVAGANTES PIJAMAS QUE LE HAN DADO!, es que acaso no considera que vive con un HOMBRE de dudosas intenciones moooo— exclamo por tercera vez consecutiva

—Kotonami chan no te molestes, ese es el atuendo de Setsu no puedes alterarte así y no creo que Ren sea un aprovechado sino no hubiera puesto a Mogami chan en el proyecto, además en breve Ren tendrá que unirse al elenco de la película y necesitare que estén alertas en caso de tener que sustituirla— Lory observo a las dos chicas tensarse —no creo que sea necesario que le hagan compañía en el hotel a ambos— las vio relajarse

—presidente por favor permítame a mi ser la sustituta de Kyoko senpai— menciono tímida Chiori

—No, tú tienes otra tarea Chiori y no me malinterpretes no es que no quiera tomarte en cuenta sino que es importante que no te relacionen con Setsu— hablo con suavidad el presidente —es más ya vamos algo tarde, Chiori ve a la escuela de Kyoko y entrega estos papeles al maestro encargado y a la presidenta de clase le entregas este justificante; Kotonami acompaña a Sebastián en lo que llegan por nosotros— menciono Lory dándole los documentos a Chiori para que partiera de inmediato

-Loveme-

Ren se despertó al notar un agradable aroma, noto que estaba aun con la ropa del día anterior y tenía las cobijas de la otra cama, volteo a la cama de a lado sospechando de donde y porque estaba ese aroma tan agradable, así que se preocupó levantándose para ir con ella. La vio cocinando tan tranquila y feliz, de pronto ella llevo la mano a la frente, parecía que estaba mareada y a Ren no le pareció conveniente que estuviera cocinando en esa condición

Kyoko ya lo tenía todo listo solo faltaba servirlo y despertar a Ren para desayunar juntos * ah sí solo dejara de darme vueltas la cabeza y dejara de punzarme la espalda lo haría más rápido* puso su mano sobre su frente para sentir si tenía fiebre. De pronto sintió que alguien la tomaba de los hombros, era una agradable sensación que reconocía muy bien, pero estaba apenada y nerviosa

—buenos días Mogami, ¿no se supone que deberías estar reposando?— le dijo con tono serio

Kyoko no quería voltear a verlo porque sabía que tenía esa expresión del Emperador de la noche con la sonrisa que les hacía daño a sus demonios

—buenos días Tsuruga san— le dijo manteniéndose lo más calmada que podía —etto… yo solo quería hacerle un desayuno para agradecerle sus cuidados— se sonrojo levemente, estaba muy nerviosa por la escasa distancia que los separaba

Sintió como Ren la tomaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, se puso muy nerviosa aumentando el color rojo de sus mejillas

—Tsu…Tsuruga san, ¿hay algún problema?— pregunto con la voz quebrada, no sabía por qué su senpai la torturaba así

*el problema es que te amo y tú no te das cuenta* pensó Ren desanimado —No Mogami san ¿Por qué lo preguntas?— Ren lo dijo en un tono que hizo que a Kyoko se le erizará la piel

Ren giro a Kyoko suavemente regalándole una sonrisa sincera y muy cálida, acaricio su mejilla

—Señorita usted debe de descansar— le dijo cargándola en brazos con su expresión del Emperador de la noche notando lo mucho que le afectaba esa expresión a ella

—Tsuruga san bájeme por favor ya estoy bien, se lo aseguro— ella no sabía que hacer o decir ya no le desagradaba que la cargara *no importa lo que haga o lo que escuche este hombre ha tomado completamente mi mente. Toda mi conciencia ha sido aprisionada por él. Este hombre hace que mi cuerpo se vuelva loco* pensó Kyoko mientras veía sus ojos

Ren la coloco sobre su cama alejándose lentamente de ella, por alguna razón sintió que ella quería que se quedara. Kyoko lo veía llena de confusión, quería que la abrazara pero no sabía el "motivo", solo quería que la tuviera entre sus brazos, su corazón latía demasiado acelerado, perdió el control de sus acciones, poco a poco redujo el espacio que los separaba

**Continuara**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos aquí está el capítulo 5 (si lo sé por fin ¬.¬ después de mucho).les deseo una feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo

Nota Skip Beat! No me pertenece le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura.

Bueno y empecemos…Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 5: Presa en la mira**

Ren no creía lo que estaba pasando; lo acerco hacia ella lentamente como si lo dejara negarse, él quería besarla * pero esto… esto debe ser un sueño* se dijo para convencerse de que no era real. Estaban a escasos centímetros de besarse, cuando…

-Loveme-

Sho estaba fastidiado de estar sentado en el coche y ver el aburrido paisaje de la ciudad *ah ¿Cuánto faltara para llegar a ese hotel?* pensó molesto mirando por la ventana.

—Shoko, ¿tenemos que ir? ¿Por qué no puede ir el productor a nuestra agencia?— Sho quiso evadir el hecho de tener que encontrarse con el actor de LME que se hospedaba en ese hotel, además Tsuruga Ren también iría a esa entrevista

—Sho, ¡tenemos que ir!, no a causa de no quieras encontrarte al actor de LME porque te quito el papel de B.J y a Tsuruga Ren vas a portarte así— le dijo Shoko nerviosa —mira Sho esta va a ser tu oportunidad para que debutes en el extranjero— intento animarlo Shoko mirándolo de reojo a través de su retrovisor

—Yo siempre obtengo lo que me propongo Shoko— alardeo (Sho comenzó con su teatro mental:

—oh Fuwa san es tan genial que no puedo dejarlo fuera— le decía el director entusiasmado

—Si tiene razón, director es tan genial que no podemos competir con él— Tsuruga Ren y el actor x

Y se veía a él montando el avión rumbo a Hollywood en la sección de primera clase)

Ya no les faltaba mucho para llegar, Shoko calculaba que solo faltaban 20 minutos y observo a Sho sonreír

-Loveme-

….Sonó un celular que los saco de sus pensamientos. Kyoko volteo a la mesita de noche y suspiro decepcionada

—es el tuyo Tsuruga san— señalo el celular y se fue hacia la cocina para servir el desayuno

*maldición ya casi pasaba algo y tenía que sonar mi celular* Ren estaba molesto, los habían interrumpido y no creía que ese momento volviera a suceder, contesto el teléfono de mala gana

—Si ¿Qué sucede?— le contesto a Yashiro

—hola Ren, perdón si interrumpí tu sueño, pero el presidente quiere que estés en la entrada del hotel en 20 minutos, deja a Kyoko chan en el cuarto en un momento van María chan y Kotonami san— Yashiro colgó el celular al terminar de darle las instrucciones

Ren observo a Kyoko que iba y venía de la cocina dejando las cosas para el desayuno *espero que quiera quedarse porque si no, no sabré que hacer* soltó un suspiro y se acercó a la mesa

—Tsuruga san ¿paso algo malo?— *¿por qué suspiraría así?* Kyoko se sentó frente a él intranquila *de seguro piensa que soy una atrevida y me sacara del proyecto ¡noooooooooooooo soy una baka por que intente hacer "eso" con Tsuruga san!* Kyoko se empezó a hundir en un mar de decepción

—el presidente quiere verme en 20 minutos en la entrada del hotel— le dijo Ren extrañado por su reacción, checo su reloj eran las 7:00 am

—Entonces me apurare para arreglarlo todo— le dijo Kyoko mientras se apresuraba a comer los hot-cakes

—No… no te apures— Ren se detuvo un momento, vio que Kyoko lo miraba dubitativa

—no es necesario que me acompañes es… es solo aquí en la entrada del hotel, además todavía no estas totalmente recuperada de tu herida— Ren se sentía mal diciéndole esas cosas

*no puede ser, Tsuruga san cree que no puedo ir* Kyoko se angustio un momento, cuando se le ocurrió una manera para ir con él, cambio lugar con Setsu, sabía que no le negaría nada a ella. Ren noto el cambio de actitud de Kyoko y ahora era posible que tuviera que enfrentarse a Setsu

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir nii san?— dijo Setsu con un encantador puchero, *tiene que funcionar sino aplicare tu táctica querido nii san*. Ren pensaba con cuidado la respuesta

—Setsu no es no, no bajaras conmigo, tú te quedas aquí— le ordeno Caín mientras se terminaba los hot-cakes y se apuraba a tomar el jugo para ir a arreglarse

Setsu empezó con el plan 2: imito la carita de perro abandonado y mirándolo con mucha tristeza para que no se negara, noto como le afectaba verla triste, un poquito más y lo convencería

— ¡ah! Setsu tu ganas, pero cuando llegue María chan y Kotonami san regresaras al cuarto sin excusa ni pretexto, además de que no saldrás de aquí ¿de acuerdo?— Ren se rindió, no podía creer como lo había chantajeado con una de sus propias técnicas y suspiro derrotado

Terminaron de desayunar y Kyoko se disponía a recoger los platos cuando Ren se los quito

—yo lo hago, tu ve a arreglarte anda— Ren le dedico una sonrisa con la que Kyoko se ruborizo un poco

—está bien iré a bañarme— dijo Kyoko correspondiéndole la sonrisa y apurándose a alejar a sus demonios de esa luz tan radiante. Kyoko fue a arreglar sus cosas mientras Ren lavaba los platos

-Loveme-

Después de unos minutos Kyoko salió envuelta en la toalla *puff, que tonta waa (Kyoko comenzó a dar vueltas en el cuarto de baño) deje mi ropa en la cama, espero que no le moleste a Tsuruga san que salga así, ¡aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! Como no se va a molestar soy una olvidadiza* Kyoko hizo un remolino de sus demonios y cayeron mareados a su alrededor. Kyoko abrió tímidamente la puerta viendo a Ren de espaldas

Ren oyó la puerta del baño abrirse así que tomo sus cosas *todavía quedan unos minutos*. Ren volteo para ver a Kyoko pero no se esperaba verla solo con la toalla

—lo siento Tsuruga san es que olvide mi ropa en la cama— estaba toda colorada cuando él la observo

Ren simplemente sonrió y se metió rápido al baño para bañarse tratando de alejarse de ella para que no notara su sonrojo por lo que había visto. Kyoko se apuró a vestirse como Setsu, su atuendo consistía en una falda corta negra y un corsé de color rojo con encajes en negro, amarro su cabello de lado dándole una imagen de chica coqueta

-Loveme-

Ren estaba inquieto no sabía que se encontraría detrás de la puerta del baño, ya había terminado de bañarse y arreglarse su atuendo se conformaba por una playera pegada al cuerpo sin mangas de color negro y unos jeans azul marino, tenía que apurarse a salir o el presidente lo molestaría por su retraso.

Cuando decidió salir se topó con la imagen coqueta de Setsu quien estaba recargada en la pared frente a la puerta del baño, el papel tapiz blanco resaltaba más el atuendo de Setsu dándole a su piel un color nacarado resaltando lo sexy que se veía

—Al fin nii san, ya te estabas tardando mucho— Setsu se acercó hacia Caín de forma felina como intentando seducirlo

Kyoko se impresiono un poco al detallar su musculatura, gracias a la playera que tenía, se sentía de alguna forma atraída, ansiosa por acercarse y detallarlo con sus manos

—Yo no me tarde tanto como tu Setsu— alcanzo a decir Caín, mientras abría la puerta colocándose una gabardina negra y la empujaba afuera del cuarto suavemente —anda Setsu hay que apurarse el jefe me espera y a ti te esperan tus amigas— le dijo tomándola de la cintura; Caín estaba sorprendido de que lo viera detenidamente y se acercara dispuesta a acecharlo

Setsu lo molesto en todo el trayecto hasta el restaurante que tenía el hotel cerca de la entrada principal. Ella no paraba de regañarlo y aunque fuera molesto para Caín que se colgara de su cuello y no lo dejara caminar bien, no dejaba de mirarla, hasta que se sintió observado y su vista choco con la de ese niño molesto quien estaba por entrar al cuarto del director con el que se entrevistaría más tarde.

-Loveme-

Sho bajo del auto de Shoko con su aire de "soy genial", todo iba muy bien, llego a tiempo para su entrevista además el hotel era muy lujoso.*¡Genial!, muy pronto lograre vivir en un lugar tan lujoso como este*. Sho se detuvo al observar a una pareja que vestía de negro reconoció al hombre, que era el actor extranjero de LME que se hospedaba en el hotel, fijo su mirada en la chica que venía con él, ella era muy sexy y hermosa *iré a conocerla cuando salga de mi entrevista podría ser una posible cita, Jo, Jo caerás rendida a mis pies cuando me veas*. Sho también observo al hombre y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron haciéndolo sentir escalofríos, era obvio que le decía que no lo dejaría acercarse a ella ni muerto

—Sho apresúrate ya nos están esperando— le llamo Shoko sacándolo de su batalla mental con ese chico

-Loveme-

Setsu se desconcertó al ver que su querido nii-san no le prestaba atención y lo soltó del cuello, *¡¿habré cometido un error?! A lo mejor hice algo mal…* Kyoko volvió a sentirse arrastrada por un agujero negro —nii san ¿Qué sucede?— Setsu se dio cuenta de que veía hacia algo o alguien que estaba detrás de ella e iba a voltear

Caín tomo de la cintura a Setsu y la hizo caminar a la entrada donde los esperaban

— ¡Setsu onee sama, Caín sama hola!— María corrió hacia ellos estirando sus brazos hacia Setsu — ¡abrazo, abrazo!— María no se acordaba que ella estaba herida

Ren, Kanae, Yashiro y el presidente se voltearon a ver, ¿Cómo era posible que María le pidiera a Kyoko que la cargara? Kyoko tomo a María en brazos como si fuera una madre con su pequeña, ella había olvidado el hecho de que su herida se abriera en cualquier momento

— ¡Moooo María! no puedo creerlo— Kanae estaba molesta por su descuido, además estaba irritada por que la habían obligado a vestirse como una chica "gótica" y ya se moría de calor

—no te enojes onee san, que ha sido culpa mía— le dijo Setsu con carita de perro abandonado

María se sintió mal cuando recordó que la fea herida podría abrirse así que le pidió que la dejara en el piso

—Setsu como lo prometiste, ya están aquí tus amigas ve a la habitación y NO SALGAS DE AHÍ, mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos con el jefe, entendido— Caín estaba muy serio

—Que celoso llegas a ser con tu hermanita Caín— le dijo el presidente pegándole con el codo — ¿acaso no quieres que nadie la vea más que tú, Caín?— le dijo el presidente provocando que se sonrojara levemente

—pues no, no quiero que nadie la aparte de mi lado— contesto Caín intentando aparentar tranquilidad

—ay nii san eso no va a pasar porque yo solo te quiero a ti— Setsu lo beso en la mejilla —además, se supone que soy tu manager y tengo que estar contigo— le reclamo Setsu

—en este momento no puedo estar contigo así que Setsu se buena chica y vete al cuarto— Caín acariciando su mejilla provocándole un leve sonrojo

—está bien iré a la habitación— mascullo Setsu resignada

-Loveme-

Hideo Amane había llegado al hotel y esperaba al cantante Fuwa Sho, aunque él estaba de acuerdo con Shunka Usagi de que él no era el indicado para la película pero Asami había insistido bastante en que sería bueno para ser el protagonista junto con la chica que habían escogido de LME, aunque el presidente Lory no le había informado aun debido a que ella tenía unos días de descanso. Puff *aun así, si Fuwa muestra potencial tendré que aceptarlo, sino me optare directo por Tsuruga Ren*

Fuwa entro a la habitación del productor Hideo Amane tenía una complexión robusta, de baja estatura, cabello negro y piel blanca sus ojos eran de color marrón; el lugar era bastante grande tenía una sala con sillones forrados de piel, se podía ver un comedor y una cocina amplia, al fondo distinguió 3 puertas, una de ellas se encontraba entreabierta

—Buenos días Fuwa Sho, Shoko san mucho gusto, soy Hideo Amane— el productor inicio la presentación irrumpiendo con su escudriño visual

—buenos días, mucho gusto en conocerlo Hideo sama— contesto Sho y Shoko al unisonó

—Siéntense por favor— indico Hideo —si les parece bien voy a ir directo al punto de interés— menciono mientras tomaba asiento frente a ellos

—Claro, adelante— le indicó Shoko

—en esta película "Rain of Jungle" trataremos el tema del amor que trasciende de especies, es decir que queremos demostrar que el amor puede tener formas tan distintas y que lo único que siempre será igual es el sentimiento de calidez y felicidad además tú has sido seleccionado para cantar los temas, también se te quiere dar aparte la oportunidad de ser el que preste su voz para el protagonista— Hideo estaba entusiasmado —oh claro siempre y cuando no tengas problemas con compartir el escenario con un tigre macho de 220kg de peso y casi 3m de largo— Hideo apunto esto con el propósito de asustarlo

—No, no habrá problema, además ya he estado antes con animales— Sho recordó al tigre hembra con el que le tocaba estar en una entrevista y sintió un leve escalofrió

—Bueno entonces le daré el libreto y el CD con las canciones, esperamos verlos dentro de 4 semanas para que conozcas a todo el elenco— sonrió Hideo con complicidad

Shoko recibió el libreto y el CD, después de esto se levantó y estrecho su mano con ella y cuando ya se iban Hideo recordó algo importante

—Shoko san por favor ese día que le presentemos al elenco tiene que llevar pants y tenis— menciono distraído y cerró la puerta

-Loveme-

Cuando vieron que Fuwa salió de la entrevista Caín se fue con el presidente a la limosina.

— ¡Setsu, vete a la habitación!— le recordó antes de subirse y cerrar la puerta azotándola

—ok, bueno chicas ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos?— comento Setsu emocionada

—¡Sí! Yo quiero jugar en la habitación de onee sama— María estaba entusiasmada

María, Kanae y Setsu comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación. Caín se dirigió hacia la limosina del presidente donde fue interrogado por Yashiro y el presidente mientras cambiaba de atuendo. Kanae vio que Fuwa estaba merodeando alrededor de ellas y que tenía la intención de acercarse. Cuando Sho ya estaba a unos pasos de ellas llego Ren con Yashiro y pasaron a su lado saludándolas; Sho noto que la chica que llamaban "Setsu" se sonrojaba al verle

—hola Setsu ¿Caín kun donde esta?— pregunto Ren con una sonrisa resplandeciente

—se fue con el jefe, Tsuruga san…etto gracias por preguntar— Setsu no pudo contener su nerviosismo

Kyoko tenía las mejillas de color rojo y le había dicho palabras sin sentido a su senpai, pero aun así él le había sonreído y continúo con su camino

— ¿Setsu?, Hey amiga creí que le ibas a hacer caso a tu nii san— comento Kanae para atraer su atención y marcharse

Fuwa se acercó tapando la vista de Setsu logrando que esta saliera de su trance y se marchara con sus amigas

— ¡Oye chica!, espera— le dijo Sho en cuanto logro alcanzar su mano

Kanae se dio cuenta de que Fuwa acaba de toparse con su presa y esa era… ¿¡Setsu!?

**Continuara**

Bueno chicas sé que tardado en escribir pero –puff- fue debido a ciertos problemas con mi salud física…etto… como decirlo pues este problema me derivo una depresión que me está tratando una psicóloga. Pero basta de cosas tristes les informo que el capítulo 6 y tal vez el 7 los publique en Enero nos vemos después ¿será una historia de terror? –Nyaaaa-


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, feliz año nuevo

¿Qué pasaría si Setsuka Heel coqueteara con Sho enfrente de Caín?...

Nota Skip Beat! No me pertenece le pertenece a Yoshiki Nakamura.

Bueno y empecemos…Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 6: Cazador cazado**

— ¡Oye chica!, espera— le dijo Sho en cuanto logro alcanzar su mano.

Kanae se dio cuenta de que Fuwa acaba de toparse con su presa y esa era… ¿¡Setsu!?

—Oye tu suéltame— Setsu le grito al "extraño" con tono despectivo

—lo siento creo que fui muy brusco— Sho trato de aparentar calma a pesar de sentirse nervioso

Setsu simplemente se dio la media vuelta y continua su camino tomando a María de la mano

— ¡no, espera!... ¡Setsu!— grito desesperado Sho, recordando como la había llamado antes su supuesto hermano

Setsu se detuvo al oír que le llamaban le dio una mirada despectiva al chico rubio que estaba frente a ella. Tal vez era su imaginación o Sho temblaba y la miraba como un bobo

—onee sama, vamos se hace tarde—María la llamaba entusiasmada

— ¡Setsu! Apúrate o te dejamos— grito Kanae desesperada por evitar una tragedia

Setsu tomo la mano de María y continuaron su camino al cuarto. Sho quedo paralizado en su lugar ni siquiera pudo pronunciar palabras estaba impactado con esa belleza letal

—Ya lo veras hermosa te atrapare y serás solo para mi— Sho camino al encuentro de Shoko quien iba apurada a alcanzarlo

— ¡Sho! Por favor no me digas que te estas metiendo en problemas—Shoko estaba preocupada de que le hubiera hecho algo malo a la compañera del actor de LME

Sho aún seguía viendo el camino por el que Setsu se había marchado y observo a su alrededor buscando la recepción; en la recepción se encontraba una chica joven así que su plan podría funcionar sin problemas

—hola buenas tardes— le dijo Sho de forma sensual a la recepcionista

—Buenas tardes ¿se le ofrece algo?— contesto tímida la recepcionista

—Si es algo en lo que solo tú puedes ayudarme— le susurro Sho

-Loveme-

—no puedes dejar de molestarla, ¿verdad?— Yashiro se había impresionado de lo rápido que puso nerviosa a Heel Setsuka

—No me digas nada, no tienes autorización— contesto malhumorado Ren

Después de dejar atrás a una sonrojada Setsu entro a la habitación del productor

—buenos días Tsuruga san, Yashiro san— saludo Hideo Amane (0) con bastante entusiasmo

—buenos días Hideo san— contestaron cortésmente

—tomen asiento por favor que esto va a ser algo tardado— continuo diciendo Hideo

—Me permite preguntar el motivo— contesto serio Yashiro

—oh es verdad disculpe, bueno verán esta historia necesitara de muchos puntos a tocar, entre ellos el tono de piel de Tsuruga san— menciono Hideo tranquilamente mientras se acomodaba mejor

Ren volteo a ver a Yashiro algo confundido; en el momento que volvió a fijar su mirada en Hideo notando algo extraño en la sala, *será mi imaginación o algo se mueve detrás del sillón de Hideo san*. Su expresión no escapo de la vista de Hideo quien sonrió de lado

— ¿Por qué su tono de piel?—pregunto Yashiro

—el motivo por el que menciono su tono de piel es debido a que el personaje al que le dará vida Tsuruga san es un hindú, bueno aunque al principio será un tigre— dijo sonriente

Ren había dejado de prestar atención a la plática porque una de las puertas se movía de manera extraña casi anormal para que solo tres personas se encontraran en esa sala

-Loveme-

Shoko estaba algo perturbada por la petición tan exigente de Sho, ¿en dónde le conseguía flores negras?

—_Sho ¿qué fue lo que sucedió con esa chica? ¿Qué le pediste a la recepcionista?_— _preguntaba algo inquieta_

—_Solo le pedí el numero de un cuarto para mandarle un regalo a una "amiga"_—_ sonrió Sho_

Ya estando en la florería, siendo observada por todos, Shoko comenzaba a entender de el por qué le mandaría rosas negras (1). Llego aprisa a la tienda de ropa donde Sho le pidió que llegara *esta vez si se piensa lucir con esta chica mira que gastar tanto en estos regalos, ojala así fuera con Kyoko*

—qué bueno que ya llegaste Shoko, wau si pudiste traer las flores— Sho se sentía bastante orgulloso de los regalos que le daría a su hermosa rosa negra

—Aquí tiene el vestido que pidió señor— le decía la cajera entregándole un paquete envuelto de forma curiosa

Sho tomo las cosas, regresaron al hotel y Sho volvió con la recepcionista le dio el paquete y una nota *con esto serás mía, no te quedara de otra más que rendirte a mis pies*

-Loveme-

— ¿Tsuruga san, se encuentra bien?— pregunto sonriente Hideo

—disculpe si mi comentario es algo impropio, pero ¿no estamos solos en esta sala cierto?— dijo Ren levantándose yendo hacia la puerta de una recamara

— ¿Ren?— Yashiro se sorprendió ante el comportamiento de Ren

Ren tomo el pomo de la puerta y al jalarla un poco vio como caían dos hombres y una mujer, mientras escucho un grito proveniente de Yashiro quien se sobre salto al ver a otra mujer que salía de la parte de atrás del sillón donde se encontraba sentado

—Sé que esto es algo extraño señores, pero créanme que esto tenía una intención doble— Kurosaki (2) hablo tranquilamente mientras se ponía de pie, se llevó las manos hacia la nuca dándole ese toque de frescura al momento incomodo

—Ren lo siento si esto es incómodo, pero digamos que esto fue en parte idea del presidente Lory— continuo haciendo a un lado a Kurosaki, Shinka Seishi (3), se notaba que estaba algo molesto por la forma en la que habían interrumpido

—o vamos chicos no me hagan quedar mal enfrente de Ren kun, yo no he quedado en nada con el presidente Lory— Shunka Usagi (0.5) se acercó a tomar asiento junto a Hideo queriendo apresurar las breves "presentaciones" para llegar al punto de interés

—Creo que deberías ser más sincera Usa chan— Asami (4) la veía retadora mientras se hacía espacio sobre la codera del sillón en donde estaba Hideo

—oye vamos que no haya aceptado a tu niño consentido no significa que me vas a venir a reprochar ¿o sí?— Shunka veía amenazante a Asami

—bueno ahora si podemos empezar con esto tomen asiento por favor— contesto conciliador Hideo

Todos tomaron asiento demostrando con actitud seria lo importante que era el trabajo para ellos, esto puso un poco nervioso a Yashiro ya que por lo regular solo se enfrentaban a dos personas y no a cinco como en ese momento. Ren se sentó al lado de Yashiro notando su nerviosismo. El primero en hablar para romper el hielo fue Kurosaki

—En esta obra tendremos muchas manos trabajando como puedes darte cuenta nos hemos unido varios para sacar este trabajo, así como contamos con este enorme conjunto de directores así tendrás de presión por hacer un buen trabajo— Kurosaki subió los pies en la mesita que tenía delante y cedió la palabra a Shunka

—este trabajo es más difícil debido a que nos enfrentaremos a muchos factores y entornos difíciles desde maquillaje hasta su actuación por lo que solo quiero a los mejores— Shunka volteo hacia Asami haciendo que esta siguiera dando los detalles

—nuestro proyecto hablara sobre el amor que trasciende entre especies, es decir nuestro protagonista es un tigre adulto de 220kg y tres metros de largo, quien se enamora de una humana que es bióloga, necesitamos de actores lo suficiente bien preparados para expresar lo que queremos— Asami estaba muy seria pero en su voz se denotaba lo mucho que le agradaba la idea

—Para esto te necesitamos a ti Ren ya que estamos de acuerdo que serás tú el que pueda manejar de mejor manera los sentimientos encontrados en nuestro protagonista— Shinka se recargo en la codera mirando fijamente a Ren

-Loveme-

Kyoko y las chicas se encontraban jugando almohadazos en el cuarto; el cuarto se veía como un campo de batalla las camas deshechas, la ropa que les había enseñado estaba en el piso junto a las fundas de las almohadas

—ya chicas no me golpeen más…ja, ja, ja— Kyoko se retorcía de la risa

— ¿Te rindes?, ¿te rindes onee sama?— María le brincaba encima haciéndole cosquillas

—Si…ja, ja, ja…si me rindo ya— contesto entre risas

—no, no me detendré yo y ahora prepárate Kyoko porque me cobrare el hecho de que me vistieron de chica gótica— le decía Kanae mientras la apachurraba

María se había unido al apachurrón de Kanae y cuando Kyoko estaba por tirarlas tocaron la puerta dejándolas desconcertadas. María corrió hacia la puerta

— ¿Quién es?— dijo María mientras abría la puerta

—hola pequeña, disculpa ¿se encuentra la señorita Heel?— pregunto el de paquetería

—si esta, pero está ocupada si quiere dejarle algún recado yo se lo doy— contesto sonriente María

El chico de paquetería le dio un paquete en forma de rosa que tenía una nota pegada y una rosa negra. María cerró la puerta y corrió a darle las cosas a Kyoko

—onee sama te trajeron esto, es muy rara esta flor grandota y la pequeña también, ¿Por qué son negras?— pregunto María con curiosidad

—depende de quién mando esto es el significado que le das a la flor negra— explico Kanae —mmm pues por lo que dice esta carta creo que tu admirador secreto le da el significado de "eres mía hasta el final"— Kanae le paso la nota a Kyoko que estaba en shock

—mouko san ¿estas segura de lo que dices?— Kyoko la miraba con una expresión horrorizada

—Sí y por el regalo que te mando eso lo confirma—aseguro Kanae enseñándole el regalo

A Kyoko se le subieron los colores al rostro como era posible que le mandaran algo tan exuberante. El vestido era de una textura suave y muy cortó, era un straple y lo largo era de un cuarto arriba de la rodilla.

—Onee sama creo que nos han dado un juego, ¿podemos jugar con él?— María le dedico una expresión traviesa

—María no es buena idea jugar este juego— sentencio Kanae *¿Qué es lo que este pretende?*

—yo creo que si podemos jugar no crees mouko san, podemos usarlo de entretenimiento en lo que llega nii san— Setsu hablo por Kyoko incitada por María

—uhmm no lo sé pisotear los sentimientos de una persona no es bueno… aunque pensándolo bien podemos hacerlo sufrir un rato— sonrió Kanae

—onee chan y ¿qué dice la nota?— pregunto María curiosa

—pues dice que espera que me guste el regalo y que le conceda un poco de mi tiempo, pero ¿Qué les parece si herimos su orgullo de conquistador?— sonrió Setsu

— ¿Alguna idea para aniquilarlo "Setsu"?— contesto Kanae mientras la veía ir hacia el baño con el vestido

-Loveme-

—Entonces ¿el papel será seiyuu (5) de un tigre?— pregunto Yashiro algo confundido

—solo será al principio, pero las últimas escenas que son las de más importancia las interpretara Tsuruga san es por eso que necesitamos que se bronce la piel— contesto Asami

—Está bien, entonces los veremos dentro de 4 semanas— contesto Yashiro poniendo se dé pie

—Ren kun por favor ese día que se presente todo el elenco lleva un pants y tenis— Shunka le dio una cálida sonrisa —toma este es la historia aun no tengo el guion completo, pero por lo mientras lee esto, te dará una idea de lo que estoy buscando— Shunka le entrego unas hojas y se retiró a uno de los cuartos

—Lo leeré, si tengo dudas les hablare— contesto Ren

Yashiro fue el primero en salir del cuarto, en cuanto Ren salió del cuarto le llego una llamada de "Setsu"

—Hola, ¿a qué debo el honor de que una hermosa señorita me llame?— sonrió Ren al contestar el teléfono

—Tsu…Tsuruga san etto… me gustaría pedirle un favor— contesto Setsu nerviosa

—Lo que necesites, dímelo— contesto seductor Ren

—necesito que mi lindo nii san me espere en el restaurante en las primeras mesas— le dijo Setsu nerviosa

—Ok Setsu se lo diré, Setsu ¿puedo ahora pedirte un favor?— Ren ocupo un tono dulce

—Claro Tsuruga san—contesto Setsu

Yashiro se percató que Ren aún no se acercaba, volteo a buscarlo, lo encontró hablando por su celular alejado de la limosina y se percató de esa leve sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. El presidente Lory abrió la puerta indicándole que ya era hora de irse

—Yashiro ya vienen de regreso— informo Lory serio

—Ren ya nos vamos apúrate por favor— le grito Yashiro

—voy, solo estaba arreglando algunos asuntos— Ren les dedico su sonrisa brillante

-Loveme-

Kyoko salía de ponerse el vestido que le dio Fuwa, se sentía un poco incomoda por que casi no la cubría. El vestido (6) ceñía su pequeño pecho y lo hacía resaltar, sus curvas resaltaban bastante, al final del vestido tenía una bastilla que llevaba un elástico esta le llegaba una cuarta arriba de la rodilla y el tono del vestido hacia que su piel resaltara bastante, se veía hermosa

— ¿Qué tal me veo mouko san, María chan?— pregunto nerviosa Kyoko

María y Kanae se sorprendieron bastante al verla tan cambiada se veía muy sexy

—Wau onee chan te ves preciosa, vas a ser la envidia de todos— María estaba emocionada

—Kyoko solo te lo diré una vez ok…ese vestido se te ve genial, simplemente ese no te quitara la vista de encima— sonrió Kanae

—espera mouko san ahora viene la parte genial ji, ji— Kyoko le mostro una hermosa sonrisa

Kyoko se acercó a la mesa y escribió en un papelito **"querido Fuwa te espero en las primeras mesas del restaurante para darte las gracias por el vestido y la rosa"** y al final puso un beso de color carmín. Después se retoco su maquillaje, delineo su mirada usando tonos suaves de color fucsia, pinto sus palabras de carmín, coloco un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Cuando termino de arreglarse marco el teléfono de su senpai algo nerviosa; Kanae y María le llamaron al chico de paquetería y le entregaron la nota de Setsu para que se la diera a "ese"

—María chan háblale al presidente y dile que ya vamos para allá— Kanae se acercó a Setsu después de darle indicaciones a María

—Tsu…Tsuruga san etto… me gustaría pedirle un favor— hablo Setsu nerviosa

—Lo que necesites, dímelo— contesto seductor Ren

—necesito que mi lindo nii san me espere en el restaurante en las primeras mesas— le dijo Setsu nerviosa

—Ok Setsu se lo diré, Setsu ¿puedo ahora pedirte un favor?— Ren ocupo un tono dulce

—Claro Tsuruga san— contesto Setsu

Kanae observo que Kyoko se sonrojaba un poco, aun no sabía de qué hablaba con Tsuruga san, pero sabía que le costaría aceptar lo que le pidió

—Kanae sama, onee sama mi abuelito ya nos espera— le informo María con un tono de tristeza

—no te preocupes María chan nos veremos otro día ¿vale?— Kyoko revolvió su cabello

— ¿Podrás con esto tú sola o tendré que estar auxiliándote?— comento Kanae mientras se despedía de ella

—lo hare bien te lo prometo, llámame en cuanto vean a Tsuruga san— Kyoko se veía nerviosa

—Sé que lo harás tan bien que ellos no olvidaran como los hiciste caer a tus pies— Kanae sonrió para animarla

Setsu la vio alejarse con María por el pasillo. Entro de nuevo al cuarto y soltó el cabello de su peluca para que le cubriera su herida; Kanae la había curado antes de ponerse el vestido, se colocó unas sandalias con un tacón bajo camino hacia el espejo para ver que no hubiera un solo detalle que la delatara. Su celular sonó en indicación que ya debía bajar

-Loveme-

Ren se cambió rápido de ropa, guardo dentro de la gabardina los papeles que le habían dado, salió del coche bastante molesto de todo ese cambio que tenía que sufrir y todo por culpa del hombre dentro de la limosina

—Caín san si pierdes esta oportunidad yo seré quien te atormente en persona— aseguro Kanae molesta mientras entraba a la limosina

—No molestes— contesto Caín de mala gana

Caín se apresura a llegar al lugar de encuentro y se topa con Fuwa Sho, quien se había arreglado diferente a cuando se vieron, traía puesta una camisa con transparencia negra, un pantalón de mezclilla y usaba un montón de colgantes. Él se sentó donde Setsu le había indicado y no tuvo que esperar mucho para verla, pronto escucho murmullos de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban cerca, quería arrancarles los ojos a todos los hombres para que no se atrevieran a verla de nuevo

Setsu se detuvo frente a las mesas donde se encontraban Caín y Sho, se acercó de forma felina hacia ellos y se detuvo primero frente a la mesa de Fuwa mostrándole una sonrisa sensual, tomo su rostro y le susurró al oído

—gracias por el regalo pequeño, pero sabes a mí no me apetece salir con niños como tu yo prefiero a un hombre que pueda complacerme— Setsu acaricio su mejilla y retomo su camino hacia su hermano

Ren por un momento quiso levantarse y golpear al inútil que le estaba quitando al amor de su vida en su cara, pero de pronto noto que ella se acercaba hacia él dejándolo admirar cada parte de ella, había que reconocer que ese vestido no le ayudaba en nada a su autocontrol

—Nii san ¿qué te parece mi nuevo vestido?— se dio una vuelta para lucir el vestido

*¿Todavía me pregunta si me gusta?*. Ren comenzaba a sentirse agitado ese vestido dejaba expuesta bastante piel y lo dejaba ver con detenimiento el contorno de sus curvas, la verdad lo único que le faltaba era… *mejor no ponerle mucha atención*

—Es… un bonito vestido, ¿de dónde salió Setsu?— la miro Caín nervioso

—nii san me lo regalaron, ¿Qué te parece si me invitas a algún lado para lucir mi nuevo vestido?— Setsu se sentó sobre su regazo

—Tengo una mejor "idea" en mente Setsu, vamos a la habitación— Caín la miro seductor

Sho no podía creer lo que había pasado le había dicho niño y ahora estaba haciendo una escena muy perturbadora. Caín hace que Setsu se levante y la toma posesivamente de la cintura demostrando que solo ÉL tiene derecho sobre ella, pasa a su lado y le da una sonrisa burlona. Cuando llegaron al elevador Ren la mira desconcertado, ella solo se sonroja y ríe por culpa de los nervios

—Realmente te ves guapa Mogami san— Ren la acerco hacia si

— ¿de verdad lo cree Tsuruga san?— lo voltea a ver sonrojada

—Si es verdad, así como yo puedo decirte que va a venir a buscarte— Ren cambia pronto de semblante cuando el elevador se abre

Sho había corrido hacia las escaleras y darle alcance a su presa o sería mejor decir a su predador. Ellos iban saliendo del elevador mirándolo como si fuera simplemente una persona x, regresaron a sus cuchicheos y pequeños roces

—Tsuruga san perdóneme por lo que voy a hacer por favor— le susurró al oído mientras él la hacía caminar hacia el cuarto

De pronto y para sorpresa de Kyoko cuando llegaron a la puerta de su cuarto, Sho los detuvo

—Espera tú que te crees que eres se supone que eres su hermano y actúas como si fueras…— la palabra quedo a medias debido a la bofetada de Setsu

— ¿y qué importa si es mi hermano? Aunque sea así no significa que no pueda amarlo— Setsu estaba molesta

Setsu se acercó a su hermano como un gato mimoso y se restregó en el demostrando que era suyo. Ren estaba un poco confundido pero aun así la tomo posesivamente, Setsu en respuesta lo beso, por primera vez se había atrevido a besarlo ¿ese era su primer beso real o seguía siendo actuación? Caín sigo el beso y sin mucho esfuerzo aparto del camino a Sho para entrar en la habitación y cerró la puerta dejando atrás a un sorprendido Sho

— ¡no me rendiré, veras que serás mía tarde o temprano!— grito Sho desesperado marchándose del lugar

Después de entrar a la habitación se separaron Kyoko estaba bastante nerviosa no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer

—Mañana tenemos que levantarnos temprano porque me van a colocar un maquillaje especial— Ren hablo para relajar ese momento

—está bien Tsuruga san preparare las cosas para mañana— Kyoko lo volteo a ver un poco sonrojada

Ninguno de los dos hablo después. Se alistaron para la jornada del día siguiente y se fueron a dormir

**Continuara**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, etto como decirlo pues creí que mis capítulos eran muy largos y por eso los hacia cortos pero después me pidieron hacerlos más largos y créanme me costó un poco de trabajo ya que mi editora se puso muy exigente y cuando le enseñe el capítulo 5 me dijo arréglalo todo y entonces no solo repetí el capítulo 5 sino que tuve que ajustarlo hasta el capítulo 8 pero bueno espero poner más largos los capitulo y más buenos je, je, je

Aclaraciones:

(0) etto en el otro capítulo olvide explicar el porqué del nombre del productor y la directora je je….¬¬. Bueno el nombre del director lo saque de la serie de Sailor moon ("Yusuke Amane") el apellido lo tome al azar de una lista que tenía mi hermana

el de la directora Shunka Usagi es el pseudónimo que ocupa una amiga a la que adoro.(0.5) la otra nota aclaratoria es el nombre de la historia en la que participaran los personajes, Rain of Jungle (lluvia de la selva) pues la tome prestada de una historia más o menos de categoría M que hizo mi amiga Shunka Usagi. (Si quieren leer la historia completa pediré permiso para poder mandárselas)

(1) La rosa negra significa en frase "eres mía hasta el final" o "deseos de una muerte dolorosa", así pues el significado que le da Sho es el primero

(2) Quien no recuerda a este tío raro que hizo el comercial de Kyurara

(3) Este personaje es el director que hace competir a Ruriko con Kyoko.

(4) Ella es la productora que se encarga del PV de prisioner de Fuwa y hasta donde entendí es la encargada de la mayoría de sus proyectos

(5) seiyuu: es la persona que da/presta su voz a los personajes de alguna serie animada

(6) el vestido que usa Kyoko es el que utiliza la vocaloid Megurine Luka en su canción de Perfec liar


	7. Chapter 7

Mis más sinceras disculpas por nuestro retraso neko ha tenido problemas que nos han afectado un poco pero aquí esta nuestro capitulo se despide de ustedes Kuroneko. Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 7: Deseo fuera de control**

El presidente Lory se sentía tan seguro en su oficina llena de tranquilidad y calidez con pequeños cuadros y una hermosa vista a la ciudad, pero aun esa tranquilidad y seguridad se esfumaban con el paso de los minutos

—señor, ha llegado la señorita Shunka— anuncio su sirviente

—ok hazla pasar, veamos qué es lo que viene a pedirme— contesto sonriente

Cuando la vio llegar envuelta en una chamarra negra semi abierta que dejaba ver su camisa blanca con unos jeans algo desgastados (todo eso iba bien con su buena línea), se dio cuenta que no andaría con rodeos y que iba de paso así que la hizo pasar a su pequeño salón contiguo, ese lugar era lo más privado de su oficina

—buenos días Takarada san, espero no ser inoportuna con mi llegada sin previo aviso— le dijo sonriente mientras se acomodaba

—buenos días Usagi chan, sabes que no hay problema podría decirte que te esperaba—respondió alegre

—eso es bueno así no habrá necesidad de tanto parloteo y sabes bien a lo que vengo así que dime ¿Qué opinas Lory sama?— sonrió tranquila mientras sacaba unos papeles del interior de su chamarra

—bueno ya te lo dije no será el debut de ninguna de las 3 aun que me lo supliques es más ni siquiera están enteradas de esto y mucho menos mi pequeña— contesto suavemente observándola

—Oh que mala suerte, yo que ya les había informado a ellos y estaban emocionadísimos cuando les conté que su querida niña participaría y seria se debut— sonrió de forma maliciosa y le dio los papeles que había sacado

En los documentos que le había pasado venia la información de los lugares de grabación, los accesorios, vestuarios y por ultimo venia el Staff y elenco; las personas del elenco habían sido escogidas las personas más calificadas entre ellos se encontraba Tsuruga Ren, Kijima Hidehito, Hizuri Kuu y Julie, además se encontraban Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, Mogami Kyoko, Takarada María(a la cual le dio permiso después de pensarlo mucho), Ishibashi Hikaru, Uesugi Hiou, Musurame Taiga, Nanokura Mimori, Fuwa Sho…un momento los nombres de…

—¡ ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste que ellos aceptaran participar?!— grito Lory algo confundido

—uhmm ¿la pareja Hizuri?, fue realmente algo fácil después de que leyeron a los participantes aceptaron el trato debido a que su hija iba a participar— dijo con confianza

—Tú te saliste con la tuya al mencionar su nombre—dijo el presidente haciendo pucheros

—Yo solo hice lo que tenía que hacer je, je— Usagi se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la salida

— ¿Usagi? ¿A dónde vas?— comento desconcertado Lory

—me voy, tengo un asunto importante, ah y dile a tu chica que la espero temprano su vestimenta debe de ser ligera recuerda pants y tenis, si no, no va a poder estar con nuestros protagonistas— sonrió de manera inocente y se marcho

Lory solo vio cómo se cerraba la puerta de su despacho y regresaba su dulce silencio y tranquilidad a la oficina

—Puedes creerlo Sebastián, me convenció y se marcha sin darme oportunidad de responder— comento Lory con una sonrisa

-Loveme-

Kyoko se levantó temprano eran las 5:30 empezaría hacer el desayuno y después levantaría a Tsuruga san. El desayuno de ese día consistía en arroz y pescado a la plancha, tomarían jugo de naranja; terminando de hacerlo se dirigió a levantar a Ren, se acercó despacio a su lado y se sentó en la cama contemplándolo, realmente era hermoso, su cabello alborotado le daba un pequeño toque infantil

—Caín nii san, Caín nii san ya es hora de levantarse— le dijo moviéndolo un poco del hombro —ya levántate nii san— susurro con delicadeza en su oído

Kyoko se acercó demasiado a Ren quien no podía fingir más teniéndola tan cerca, sentía ansiedad, deseo por tocar esa piel con sus labios pero no podía hacerlo, no aun. Abrió los ojos despacio y se giró para contemplar a esa hermosa mujer que desconocía lo que sentía por ella

—Buenos días Setsu— contesto Caín con una deslumbrante sonrisa

—venga vamos a desayunar— continuo diciendo Setsu mientras se levantaba evitando su sonrisa

—Setsu, por favor ¿podrías darme solo café?— pidió Caín con ojos de cachorro

— ¡ah! Nii san debes de desayunar suficiente…— Setsu no pudo continuar con el regaño

Ren se sorprendió un poco cuando noto que Kyoko se quedó callada, pero cuando volteo para ver el motivo de su silencio se asusto

— ¡¿Setsu?!— Caín/Ren se levantó y se acercó a ella quien al parecer estaba sintiéndose mal

Kyoko se sintió mareada, Ren alcanzo a sostenerla, ella se sentía mal, pero porque si se suponía que ya casi se reponía *¿entonces por qué?*

—Hey ¿puedes mantenerte en pie?— Ren la sostuvo fuertemente y noto que la blusa que llevaba tenía sangre

—Sí, creo que solo es un leve mareo— Kyoko sonrió levemente

—Creo que es mejor cancelar los proyectos de hoy pa…— Ren intento negociar

—¡Nooo! Yo estoy bien no necesitas sacarme del proyecto— le dijo angustiada

Ren se sentía mal por ella pero tampoco quería que se angustiara

—iras conmigo, pero si te sientes mal nos regresamos enseguida, tu herida aún no ha cerrado bien— le dijo recostándola

Kyoko dejo que Ren la curara, de alguna manera la hacía sentir especial aunque ella no lo considerara cierto. Desayunaron y después de arreglarse se marcharon al trabajo

La semana paso de una manera pausada y rítmica como un vals, aunque Caín estuviera sobre de ella todo el tiempo, llego el jueves ese día parecía como si algo mágico fuera pasar ¿o algo malo? Aunque también pronto llegaría el día del encuentro entre Setsu y Ren

—Caín nii san ¿te gustaría tomar un poco de agua?— Setsu se mostraba sonriente

—uhmm no se Setsu no quiero que vayas sola por ahí— protesto Caín, no quería que fuera por ahí teniendo a Musurame al acecho *¿por qué atrae a esa clase de idiotas? Primero Kijima le da un vestido y ahora este sujeto* pensó malhumorado

— ¡vamos nii san has estado vigilándome todo este tiempo y es un poco agotador!— contesto con un encantador puchero

—Está bien ve por agua, pero si te demoras iré a por ti— contesto con un tono desafiante

—Si estaré de vuelta pronto— le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marcho

Después de acercarse a la máquina de refrescos comenzó a notar un alboroto a lo lejos que venía por parte del reparto femenino. Se dio la media vuelta para continuar su camino e ignorar a las alborotadoras y noto a lo lejos que se le acercaba Musurame, ella simplemente ignoro su presencia, pero cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta del camerino sintió un jalón que le hizo sentir una fuerte punzada

—oye ahora que no está ese ¿podrías por lo menos decirme hola?— le susurró al oído Sho

—suéltame idiota, que no te deje en claro que no quiero nada contigo— respondió con tono de repugnancia

— ¡Oye tu creído, suéltala!— grito Musurame y tiro de nuevo de ella haciéndola sentir más dolor

Setsu fue acorralada fácilmente por ellos haciéndola sentir indefensa e insegura *Ren ayúdame* pensó desesperada, su voz tenía miedo de pronunciar ese nombre, estaba paralizada no se daba cuenta de lo indefensa que había quedado entre esos acosadores.

-Loveme-

Ren escucho un alboroto fuera del camerino, se preocupó por Kyoko y cuando salió del camerino noto que el camerino de enfrente estaba abierto, cosa que lo extraño mucho. Cuando se metió al camerino vio una escena que hizo hervir su sangre, Musurame estaba sobre Kyoko y ella trataba inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. Ren avanzo rápido hacia él sin darse cuenta de que había pateado "algo" en el camino. Jalo a Musurame por el cuello de su camisa y lo lanzo lejos de Setsu.

— ¿¡oye tu qué te pasa!? ¿Qué no ves que estábamos ocupados?— Musurame estaba orgulloso de su acto en contra de él

—Setsu vámonos, tu no volverás al estudio mañana— le dijo mientras la cargaba, ella se negó a mirarlo a la cara

—Nii san lo siento— ella se sentía mal por lo que había pasado y todo por su culpa

—Hablaremos de esto después— sentencio Caín

Musurame le cerró el paso y lo reto con la mirada, Ren no tendría ningún inconveniente en apartarlo, pero le preocupaba que sus movimientos fueran muy bruscos para la condición de Kyoko

—Apártate— le dijo Caín en tono autoritario

— ¡no!, no lo hare, aunque… si me das a la chica lo pensare y te dejare ir ileso— contesto a modo de burla

—Okey tú lo quisiste así— Ren acomodo bien a Kyoko en sus brazos preparándose para quitar a Musurame del camino

Musurame se quedó paralizado cuando vio la expresión de Caín, ante su descuido Ren le dio un buen golpe en el estómago apartándolo de la puerta y dejándolo sin posibilidades de responderle. Ren primero fue con el director e hizo que Kyoko le mencionara sobre lo que le había pasado omitiendo algunas cosas; el director entendió y lo dejo retirarse

—Caín, solo queda esta semana mañana hablaremos sobre cuando te retiras— le menciono el director antes de que se retirara

Llegaron al hotel en silencio, Kyoko se había quedado dormida en el camino, Ren la deposito en su cama y fue por el botiquín, se hinco frente a la cama, la herida se había abierto de nuevo aunque ya no era tan grande le había hecho perder sangre por todo el movimiento

—Siempre te metes en líos mi pequeña— susurro Ren mientras la curaba

Kyoko comenzó a sentir frio en su espalda y bastante dolor, se despertó levantándose de golpe asustando a Ren, noto que su blusa de tirantes estaba levantada y él tenía la pomada en sus manos

—Perdón por despertarte no quise ser tan brusco— menciono Ren aun con sorpresa

—no Tsuruga san yo… lo siento cause muchos problemas hoy— Kyoko se sentía tan torpe, frustrada y molesta

Ren tomo sus manos y la hizo girarse hacia él, levanto su rostro y la miro con dulzura

—No te preocupes por favor, esos tipos son los únicos culpables, ellos no saben controlar sus impulsos— comenzó a decir mientras le colocaba la venda.

— ¿Es por culpa de Setsu?— pregunto algo nerviosa

—Mmm…tal vez sea por ella— Ren realmente no sabía que decir él también había perdido el control por ella y su descuidada forma de moverse con la ropa de Setsu

— ¿Por qué tal vez? ¿Tsuruga san estoy haciendo mal mi interpretación?— Kyoko tenía más dudas

—No, no estás haciendo nada malo, lo que pasa es que "Setsu" es demasiado para los hombres— le dijo apenado

—No entiendo a qué se refiere con "demasiado" senpai— Kyoko empezó a sentirse más confundida *¿también te afecto a ti?* eso era lo que quería preguntar

—simplemente ella es muy impulsiva, agresiva, posesiva y desinhibida, y no es solo su carácter sino también su físico, ella es escultural, es muy hermosa y la envidia de muchas— Ren acomodo la blusa de Kyoko se levantó del piso y se sentó junto a ella

Kyoko estaba muy sonrojada, enserio ella era todo eso siendo "Setsu"

—Es que "Setsu" es así y hay veces en las que no puedo controlarla, me dejo llevar por ella— Kyoko sonrió con un poco de tristeza

Ren noto que ella se sentía menos al lado de "Setsu"

—Bueno algunos de nuestros personajes llevan una parte de nosotros mismos— le dijo Ren mirándola a los ojos para que notara la veracidad de sus palabras

— ¿Entonces "Setsu" también te afecta senpai?— Kyoko lo dijo bajito mirando al piso. Kyoko giro a ver a Ren sintiendo que lo había molestado por su comentario pero lo vio pensativo

—Sí a mí me afecta, pero no es solo el personaje sino…— Ren tomo su mano

Cuando su senpai tomo su mano ella la quito bruscamente, se levantó y fue a la cocina

— ¿Nii san quieres cenar algo?— Kyoko evadió la plática utilizando a Setsu

—Tu no deberías estar de pie además aún no he terminado de curarte— Caín se acercó a ella por la espalda

Kyoko se sintió nerviosa no sabía qué hacer, no quería que viera los "moretones" que tenía y formaban un camino indecoroso. Ren la tomo de la cintura guiándola hacia la cama, la hizo sentarse y noto su nerviosismo

—Ese cerebro de queso te hizo algo de lo que no quieras hablarme— le dijo firme

— ¿si te lo muestro no te molestaras nii san?— Setsu jugaba con la orilla de su blusa

—no me enojare contigo, lo hare con ese idiota— le dijo tomando sus manos

Kyoko con un poco de miedo se retiró el cabello de Setsu del cuello que cubría parte de su pecho, dejando ver los "moretones". Ren estaba bastante furioso como se atrevía ese animal a marcarla así

— ¿Nii san?— Kyoko asustada se cubrió con las manos las marcas

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarte— se excusó de inmediato Caín abrazándola —sé qué crees que soy muy posesivo, pero no quiero que nadie más que yo sea el que este contigo, el que te haga sentir cosas maravillosas, retorcidas y nuevas para ti— Ren lo dijo con sinceridad haciendo a un lado a Caín

Kyoko no sabía que responderle a Caín lo que él había dicho era, de cierta manera, lo que ella quería oír pero de su senpai. Cuando se alejó de su abrazo toda sonrojada se armó de valor para decir lo que sentía por medio de Setsu

—yo…aunque no te… des cuenta yo también quiero experimentar contigo todas esas cosas— Setsu lo miro a los ojos

Ren no sabía que hacer él no se esperaba esa respuesta. Kyoko se puso nerviosa no sabía si lo que estaba por hacer sería buena idea

-Loveme-

— ¡¿estas advertida entonces?! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?— Sho estaba confundido y molesto

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? Realmente crees que puedes sermonearme, fue tu idea la de causar un "accidente"— Mimori estaba confundida, triste y molesta

—solo te dije asústala, no hazle daño— respondió de mala gana

—de todos modos ya no está en la TV ¡¿eso no basta?!— replico Mimori

—bueno, tienes razón te daré crédito por ello, pero cambiando de tema ¿ya te entrevisto Hideo Amane?— Sho se dejó caer en el sillón

—Sí y posiblemente me den el protagónico, aunque han pedido una vestimenta rara para ver al elenco— se sentó a su lado emocionada

—Es obvio que te den el protagónico, tú serás mi compañera, de eso se encargara Asami— dijo Sho con satisfacción

-Loveme-

—Usa chan ya tenemos a todo el elenco, solo que me dijo Seishi que piensas ocupar a los mismos actores en los secundarios— comento Amane mientras le acercaba los datos de los actores

—Sí, quiero ahorrarme algo de plata para lo que vendrá después— tomo los documentos y marco de nueva cuenta el número de Lory — ¿Lory san? Buenas tardes perdón por interrumpirte en tu juego pero me urge saber la respuesta de mi pequeña estrella—Usagi observo a Amane moverse algo nervioso

—hola Usa chan, sí que eres impaciente, te digo que no le he dicho, mañana hablare con ella y le diré que te hable para confirmar ¿te parece?— comento emocionado

—mmm… si está bien, pero mejor dame su número yo le marco para hablar con ella o sino dame el número de su manager— Usagi estaba muy contenta

Lory se quedó pensativo un momento *Jo, Jo ya sé que numero le daré de su manager, solo tendré que avisarle* sonrió malicioso mientras le dictaba el teléfono a Usagi

—ok, Lory san ya lo anote yo le marco mañana en la tarde, cuídate— colgó el teléfono y miro a Amane —¡SI! Ya le va a decir Jo, Jo, ¡le he ganado! Ya me dio su permiso para tener a Mogami en el equipo ¡VIVA!— brinco emocionada

—eso es muy bueno Usa chan es la única que nos faltaba confirmar— Amane sonrió gustoso por la noticia

-Loveme-

Ren se sentía bastante nervioso no se creía lo que estaba pasando Kyoko estaba dormida entre sus brazos con una expresión llena de tranquilidad y calma

—A veces creo que te gusta torturarme— susurro Ren mientras acariciaba su cabello

Kyoko se abrazó de él, Ren simplemente no se creía que tuviera tanto auto control pero no le importaba, ya la tenía entre sus brazos sintiéndola tan suya que daría cualquier cosa porque ese breve momento no acabara, aunque se dio de la manera más extraña

— _¿Nii san puedo pedirte algo?__—__ Kyoko lo miraba fijamente y estaba colorada_

—_Claro Setsu pídeme lo que quieras__—__ respondió Ren_

—_quiero… quiero dormir contigo__—__ lo dijo en voz baja_

—_Está bien, como tú quieras__—__ le dijo mientras se levantaba para tomar la otra almohada de la cama en esos momentos no le negaría nada, pero ella lo detuvo_

—_Yo… yo quiero usar tu brazo de almohada__—__ le dijo haciendo un encantador puchero_

—_Está bien, pero luego no me digas que no soy cómodo__—__ le mostro su sonrisa del Emperador de la noche_

_-¡nii san!- se sonrojo fuertemente y se fue a cambiar_

Ren volteo a ver el reloj una vez más, estaba muy nervioso y no conciliaba el sueño. Kyoko se levantó adormilada y se sentó en la cama

— ¿Te sientes bien?— le pregunto Ren

—Ren san tengo frio ¿puedo poner otra cobija en la cama?— le contesto adormilada

—Sí, claro deja que la traiga yo— Ren se levantó por la otra cobija *¿me llamo Ren?* pensó sorprendido

Se acercó con la otra cobija y la coloco en la cama, Kyoko lo observaba. Ren se acomoda en la cama a su lado

—Ya coloque la otra cobija— Ren le extendió la mano y ella la tomo de inmediato

—Ren san esta calientito y su piel es muy suave— Kyoko se pegó más al cuerpo de Ren y se quedó dormida

Ren estaba muy sonrojado, lo había dejado desarmado, sus palabras tenían más de un sentido y ella ni siquiera lo sabía; la envolvió entre sus brazos y se quedó dormido

-Loveme-

Usagi estaba algo intranquila en su habitación, se encontraba revisando los diálogos una y otra vez, quería que todo fuera perfecto para ese día, todo incluso lo que no estaba en el guion. Su celular comenzó a vibrar y entono la melodía de "Mugen Loop" interpretado por el grupo Heidi, se levantó del escritorio

— ¿sí? ¿Quién habla?...— después de oír quien era se quedó callada un momento —¡siiiiiii! Que bien, estuve esperando tu llamada toda la madrugada, te tardaste bastante, ¿Cuándo los tendrás listos?... oh ya veo ya están aquí ok enseguida bajo a abrirles— mientras decía esto colgó y bajo como un rayo al recibidor, su esperado pedido ya estaba ahí

—hola Usa ¿Cómo estas lindura?— le dijo sonriente el entrenador, Bernard mostrándole lo que traía para ella

—Yo estoy perfecta, ¿pero ellos cómo están?— respondió mientras se acercaba a las cajas esperando que el viaje no los hubiera puesto muy nerviosos

—A están bien, yo también gracias por preguntar— Bernard se acercó a ella, pero al momento ella se alejó por el pasillo

—venga apúrate y tráelos para su nuevo hogar, les hice un cuarto especial ahí podrán quedarse toda la grabación hasta que les tenga que decir adiós— Usagi le hacía señas para que se apurara a seguirla

—Si ya vamos— Bernard estaba algo molesto pero aun así le hizo caso y se apuró a llevar todas las cajas a donde ella le indico

El cuarto era muy amplio, tenía muchas plantas y árboles muy hermosos, en medio de todo eso había un lago artificial con algunos peces, más al fondo vio una parte muy selvática en la que se veía un árbol muy grande y a su lado un bello riachuelo

— ¿Qué te parece?, este lugar no solo será su hogar sino también parte del set de filmación— comento Usagi mientras abría las cajas con cuidado

—esto sí que es pensar en todo y tirar la casa por la ventana; Usa cambiando de tema me entere que el vestuario lo mandaste hacer con "ella— el tono de Bernard era un poco despectivo

—si los diseños son de Kuroneko ¿por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con ella aun?— le contesto seria

—no tengo problemas con ella, solo estoy preocupado por ti tú ya estas estable y ella ni siquiera puede mantenerse estab…— se quedó callado debido a un golpe. Usagi estaba frente a él y le soltó un buen golpe en el estomago

—no hables así de ella, yo creo que Mogami puede ayudarla, ese fue mi trato con Lory así los dos ganábamos— Usagi se alejó del lugar —ah lo olvidada compartirás cuarto con ellos— y cerró la puerta dejando tras de esta a Bernard

Usagi marco el teléfono de Kuroneko rápidamente y espero a que diera tono, esa espera fue un poco angustiante

—Sí, bueno ¿Quién habla?— contesto somnolienta

—soy Usagi, ¿Cómo y en dónde estás?— pregunto ansiosa

—uhmm estoy bastante adormilada y estoy… todavía en el avión rumbo a… Japón ¿por qué?... ¡ah no me digas que ya me pase y voy de regreso!— grito angustiada

—No Kuro tranquila solo quería saber si vienes bien— le contesto algo divertida con su actitud

—Fiu ok, eres muy mala Usa porque me asustas— utilizo el tono infantil característico de Neko

—Kuro chan avísame cuando llegues y ya estés instalada en el hotel ¿ok?— Usagi estaba algo preocupada

—ok yo te aviso senpai, besos cuídate yo te hablo cuando llegue— bostezo levemente

—Vale adiós y duerme bien— Usagi colgó más tranquila y se preparó para ir a dormir.

-Loveme-

—Yukihito no se te vaya olvidar, posiblemente ella te marque alrededor de las dos de la tarde, habla antes con Kyoko y me hablas para saber que te dijo— Lory estaba maquilando su siguiente jugada

—no se preocupe presidente ya lo anote todo, pero ¿está bien que ella participe en algo tan subido de tono?— pregunto preocupado

—según Usagi esas escenas serán suavizadas no mostraran mucho, no te preocupes ella esta consiente de la relación que tienen Ren y Kyoko— contesto serio

—está bien presidente entonces yo le aviso a Kyoko, solo una duda ¿Ren puede enterarse de esto?— comenzó a hacer anotaciones en otra agenda

—no, no se lo digas deja que sea ella la que se lo diga yo le aviso a él que tu llevas el itinerario de ambos pero que seguirás con él, bueno Yukihito te dejo dormir y perdón por llamar tan tarde, descansa— el presidente soltó un bostezo

—No se preocupe muchas gracias y también descanse— Yashiro colgó el celular se quitó sus guantes y se volvió a dormir

**Continuara**

Konbawa minna san espero estén todos bien, etto me disculpo por la espera tan larga que les he hecho pasar pero tuve muchos problemas en la Uni, con mi familia y pues aunque no los he resuelto todos ya estamos "mejor":3

Bueno chicos les agradezco a **Taniiaziita, lolika-ma**, **miiniion, camilaflordeloto, ffics 10, alexia evans12, hanabeth-chan, lisz, beabi, pegaso 1325, Sake´s Evil22,kotoko-98 **por leerme y seguir mi fic. Sobre algunas de sus dudas sobre la exigencia del vestuario y demás creo que en este capítulo quedaran resueltas sus dudas sino no se preocupen en el siguiente capítulo seré más clara ji, ji


	8. Chapter 8

Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 8: Sorpresas y aventuras. ¡Preparando una bomba con sabor picante!**

Kyoko había estado meditando sobre el comportamiento de Tsuruga Ren en sus enfrentamientos con Musurame y no logro prestar atención a sus clases, esto era un caos pero ni modo al final se iría a su siguiente trabajo con sus pensamientos enmarañados esperaba que no empeorara...

— ¿En serio?— chica 1

— ¿Por qué esta aquí, si dejo de venir a clases?— chica 2

Un chico de cabello rubio se encontraba recargado en la puerta observando a la gente pasar; Kyoko estaba bastante molesta *¿Por qué esta ese tipo aquí?*

—Wow, ¡realmente es Fuwa Sho!— chica 1

Kyoko trato de huir por la puerta trasera pero la baka de Mimori la atrapo cuando trato de saltar la cerca esposándola a esta; y así fue como termino en el coche del baka #1 con su estúpida conversación sobre lo que pensaba de los hombres que le compraban la ropa y esas cosas tontas, había pasado mucho tiempo ya casi llegaba tarde a su trabajo de TBM y encima no tenía mucho tiempo porque grabaría los capítulos faltantes de Box-R después de ese trabajo

-Loveme-

Ren llegaba a TBM para hablar con un director sobre sus horarios de trabajo y cuando estaba cerrando la puerta del auto llego un coche y lo sorprendió al ver quienes iban en él. Kyoko no se esperaba encontrar a Tsuruga san en el estacionamiento y menos que lo viera con ese *¿ahora qué hago?*. Ren se alejó junto con Yashiro del estacionamiento, tenía cara de pocos amigos, estaba bastante molesto; Yashiro solo se limitó a seguirlo en silencio

-Loveme-

—Anda ya, ¿se marchó?— Sho le dijo burlón

Kyoko se encontraba de cuclillas cerca de una pared, estaba asustada por la reacción de Tsuruga y sentía que lo peor estaba por venir

— ¡Hey! Mujer estúpida yo creí que no te importaba lo que él pensara— Sho se colocó detrás de ella

—Diablos ya es tarde para el trabajo— Kyoko se levantó rápidamente

Sho al ver que se iba la jalo con fuerza provocándole un fuerte dolor a Kyoko, coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza esperando que se pusiera nerviosa por su presencia, logrando únicamente que lo mirara con desprecio

— ¿te has enamorado de ese verdad?, por eso te importa tanto lo que piense de ti cuando estás conmigo— Sho estaba molesto

Volvió a azotarla contra la pared y apretando con fuerza sus manos haciendo que la herida se abriera un poco

—Dilo, di que no sientes nada por Tsuruga Ren— la miro furioso

—a ti que te importa además ¡no siento nada por él! ¿Satisfecho?— grito con fuerza mirándolo a los ojos —si la palabra que quieres que te diga implica amor, romance o algo así te maldeciré en este momento ya que TU me enseñaste que el amor y el romance arruinan a una persona, yo no quiero ser una idiota de nuevo— le dijo empujándolo con fuerza — ¡no lo voy a hacer! E incluso si me convirtiera en alguien así no sería a causa de Tsuruga san— le dijo empujándolo con potencia corriendo a su trabajo; su mirada denotaba cierto aire de nostalgia y era obvio que le dolían esas palabras mencionadas

Después de haberle dejado las cosas claras a Shotaro se marchó a su camerino para cambiarse rápidamente como Boo pensando con nostalgia *estaba feliz cuando él me felicito, que me sentí orgullosa por cuando él solía odiarme atesoro esos momentos y si los perdiera por esos sentimientos, aunque sea solo un poco estoy segura que...*. Camino por el pasillo para llegar al set y encontró a su senpai sentado en un rincón destilando odio a su alrededor

—vaya ahora te encuentras por aquí tirando mala vibra— dijo Boo a modo de saludo

—No molestes, no estoy de humor para ver a alguien— Ren respondió de mala gana girando el rostro a la pared

—Wow ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Tu manager no te aviso de alguna entrevista?— Kyoko trato de hacer que cambiara su cara

—Ojala que hubiera sido eso— respondió con falsa tranquilidad mirando al piso —lo que sucede es que... no, creo que no tiene caso contártelo— Ren solo se levantó de golpe

—Vamos, sabes que cuentas conmigo si tienes problemas— Kyoko trato de persuadirlo — ¿es acaso algo sobre la chica que te gusta?— Kyoko solo hizo esa pregunta al tanteo

— ¿Cómo es que sabes siempre lo que me sucede?— pregunto Ren intrigado con su pregunta

Kyoko no entendía bien que estaba pasando, pensaba que estaba molesto con ella y resulta que había visto a la chica que le gustaba y lo hizo enojarse

—Posiblemente sea solo mi intuición; Dime que sucedió ¿la viste con alguien? O ¿te acabas de enterar que tiene novio?— Le dijo mirándolo a la cara *ojala quedes disponible* pensó sintiéndose alarmada por ello

—la vi con alguien y espero que no sea la novia de ese tipo, porque ¡YO MISMO ME ENCARGO DE HACERLO SUFRIR!— Ren contesto irritado ante la idea de que Sho se hiciera su novio

— ¿Tsuruga san? ¿Acaso ya ha empezado a cortejarla como para que te pongas así de celoso?— pregunto Kyoko molesta por la actitud posesiva de Ren

—No, no lo he hecho— Ren se sintió mal por exigir algo que no iba al caso

—Y porque no comienzas a conquistarla y le demuestras que eres mejor que el otro tipo— sugirió Kyoko sintiendo dolor por darle tal consejo a la persona que amaba

—Mmm voy a pensar en ello, te dejo porque tengo que regresar termino mi descanso— le comento mientras veía su reloj

—está bien y recuerde Tsuruga san que cuenta conmigo si necesita un consejo— le dijo mientras alzaba una de las alas

Kyoko se fue rápido a los ensayos del programa y en el camino Yashiro le marco

—hola Kyoko chan sé que estas un poco ocupada, pero te hablaba para informarte de tu nuevo trabajo, necesitare que nos veamos para darte los detalles antes de tu trabajo con los hermanos Heel— Yashiro se oía algo serio

—está bien Yashiro san, entonces lo veo en LME a las 9 p.m. — contesto Kyoko confirmando la cita de trabajo

-Loveme-

Ren regreso al set de grabación pensativo cuando observo a Yashiro hablando por teléfono. Se acercó a él decidido a hacer algo respecto a Kyoko

—Yashiro ¿tenemos mucho trabajo agendado?— pregunto en cuanto lo vio colgar el celular

—No de hecho hoy terminamos a las 7 p.m., ¿tienes algún pendiente que tenga que agendar?— pregunto mientras sacaba su agenda

—Sí, pero es algo personal no de trabajo— le menciono con una sonrisa —y si me puedes ayudar te lo agradeceré— le extendió el numero de un restaurante

— ¿Quieres salir con Kyoko?— pregunto asombrado Yashiro

—sí, pero no tengo idea de a qué hora termina su trabajo— le dijo mientras marcaba su teléfono

—Y si se puede saber ¿quién te motivo a hacer tal acto de suicidio?— le pregunto Yashiro sorprendido

—un pollo— respondió simple

— ¿un pollo? ¿Ren desde cuando hablas con los pollos?— le pregunto Yashiro desconcertado

-Loveme-

Kyoko termino pronto con su trabajo de Boo y se dirigió a cambiarse cuando sonó su teléfono

—Sí, Mogami al habla— contesto sin mirar la pantalla

—hola Mogami chan, te hablo para...— Ren se detuvo un momento *no sé cómo decirlo*

—Tsuruga san ¿paso algo malo? ¿Necesita que lo ayude en algo?— Kyoko estaba nerviosa, ¿le pediría una explicación sobre lo sucedido antes?

—no solo... Solo quería saber si estás bien eso es todo— respondió Ren sintiéndose tonto por su pequeño ataque de pánico

—mmm si me encuentro bien gracias, Tsuruga san ¿usted se siente mal? ¿Necesita que lo vaya a ver?— Kyoko estaba muy nerviosa

—yo me encuentro bien, solo me quede algo preocupado con respecto al encuentro que tuviste con FUWA kun— su tono de voz fue muy frio

Kyoko estaba asustada acaso estaba molesto con ella y le iba a decir que no quería hablar con ella nunca más

— ¿Mogami? ¿Estás ahí?— pregunto nervioso

—sí, lo siento Tsuruga san, yo puedo explicarle lo sucedido— respondió asustada aun

— ¿A qué te refieres Mogami?— contesto de manera fría —yo solo quería saber si hoy ibas a seguir con tus grabaciones de Box R— Ren se sentía aún muy molesto

—si Tsuruga san, tengo la grabación de unas escenas hoy y mañana por eso no estaré con usted estos 2 días, además voy a ver lo de una nueva propuesta Tsuruga san— lo último lo dijo emocionada

—ok entonces adiós veo que estas bien y que no me necesitas ahora— le dijo seco y simplemente colgó

— ¿Tsu. . .Tsuruga san?— Kyoko se desconcertó por completo

Kyoko se sintió triste, porque le colgaría así de golpe que había pasado. *estaría en una entrevista* pensó para tranquilizarse y olvidar ese percance para trabajar sin problemas

-Loveme-

—eres un poco cobarde a veces ¿no crees?— Yashiro lo miro mientras caminaba para agendar una cita

—No molestes hoy Yashiro— Ren se sujetó el cabello revolviéndolo un poco

—déjame recordarte que hoy después de pasar a LME tienes una cita agendada con Setsuka chan para ver lo de un favor que solicitaste— le dijo Yashiro

—oh es verdad lo había olvidado, creo que este día será un día mucho más interesante de lo que pensaba— murmuro intranquilo mientras tomaba el libreto de "Rain of Jungle"

—solo espero que sepas comportarte frente a ella o su querido Caín nii san te podría hacer sufrir— Yashiro lo dijo a modo de burla mientras recogía las agendas

-Loveme-

— ¡¿Cómo QUE CANCELARON MI RESERVACION?!— Kuroneko estaba furiosa por el problema en el que estaba

—Por favor déjame explicarle que es lo que ocurre Kuroneko sama— le dijo un poco calmado el recepcionista

—SOLO TIENES 5 MINUTOS PARA HACERLO— dijo con poca paciencia

—lo que sucede es que Takarada Lory hablo…— el recepcionista fue callado de inmediato

Un gran estruendo de tambores y fanfarreas se escuchó en la recepción y llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Kuroneko unos bailarines con letreros de bienvenida muy exóticos mientras le abrían el paso al presidente Lory

— ¡Bienvenida pequeña!— le sonrió al verla y aunque quiso abrazarla no lo pudo hacer por el descubrimiento que hizo —perdona por cancelar tu reservación aquí pero Shunka chan está preocupada por ti, así que le prometí que te cuidaría— sonrió despreocupado

El semblante sereno y sonriente del presidente, la dejo tranquila aunque la verdad no quería que se dieran cuenta tan pronto de la pequeña y hermosa sorpresa que traía

—está bien muchas gracias por sus atenciones es un gusto conocerlo Takarada sama— se inclinó levemente —disculpe las molestias causadas— giro a decirle al recepcionista y tomo la maleta que tenía más al alcance

Cuando Kuroneko iba a tomar otra maleta se dio cuenta que la gente del presidente se había llevado su equipaje y otro de ellos le quitaba la maleta que anteriormente había tomado

—etto… yo puedo cárgalo, además esa maleta la necesito— Kuroneko miro un poco nerviosa al presidente

—Sebastián esa maleta llévala enfrente— le dijo al sirviente que se alejaba

—Yo… yo lo siento, perdone por incomodarlo— Kuroneko se sonrojo fuertemente y miraba al piso

—no te preocupes tu solo deja que te consientan hoy— menciono mientras caminaban a la limosina

Kuroneko ya no dijo nada simplemente se dejó llevar; la pequeña que dormía en sus brazos comenzó a moverse cuando ya iban a la mitad del camino

— ¿Puedo sostenerla?— le dijo Lory mirándola con ternura mientras la veía rebuscar en su bolsa

—Claro, por favor— le paso con cuidado a la criatura ahora despierta

—Hola hermosa ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?— Lory le hablo con ternura a la bebe

—Umineko, ¿no te menciono Usa san que necesitaban un bebe?— contesto cuando logro obtener una mamila

—si lo menciono pero no me había dicho quién sería la madre que prestaría al bebe— le comento; Kuroneko dejo que Lory alimentara a la bebe.

Cuando menos se lo esperaron ya habían llegado a casa de Lory, Kuroneko cargo con la bebe mientras Lory le ayudaba con la pañalera. Entraron en la recepción de la mansión y le dieron una gran bienvenida que la sobresalto un poco. María se acercó para saludar a la diseñadora y se sorprendió al ver al bebe, se acercó despacio muy tímida

—Hola mucho gusto me llamo Takarada María— se inclinó levemente

—hola María chan yo soy Kuroneko y la pequeña se llama Umineko— le sonrió cálidamente mientras hacia una graciosa reverencia —gracias por recibirnos aquí— le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

— ¿Puedo cargarla?— pregunto tímida cuando llegaron a la sala

Kuroneko simplemente le sonrió indicándole con un ademan que se sentara y en cuanto lo hizo sentó a la bebe en su regazo, María la sostuvo sonriéndole

—guau pesas mucho Umineko onee chan— María la tomo de la mano

El presidente llamo a Kuroneko para los detalles del trabajo y su estancia, mientras dejaban a las niñas a cargo de Sebastián. Fueron a su despacho y en cuanto tomaron asiento Kuroneko hablo de inmediato

—A cambio de haber cancelado mi reservación en el hotel le pido total discreción en cuanto a Umineko, nadie debe saber que es mía ni siquiera Usa sama— le lanzo una mirada fría

-Loveme-

— ¡Buen trabajo!— grito el director de Box R

Kyoko ya se encontraba de camino a su camerino para cambiarse y se topó en el camino con Chiori que la miraba con miedo

—Tranquila no te muerdo— sonrió al estilo de Natsu

—siento que ha sido culpa mía que te ausentaras tanto tiempo— Chiori la siguió —y no solo en el trabajo sino también en clases, aunque estoy segura de haber traído todos los apuntes, espero que con eso baste para ayudarte— Chiori la veía arrepentida

—no ha sido culpa tuya no te atormentes, de la escuela no hay problema puedo ponerme al corriente pronto, además hoy avanzamos rápido en las escenas en las que falte y mas así que velo como si no hubiera pasado— contesto Kyoko con simpleza

Entraron en el camerino de Kyoko y se apuró a cambiarse tenía mucho tiempo de sobra podría ir a su trabajo de Setsu, pero antes se iría un rato de paseo con Chiori

— ¿Te ha estado revisando el doctor?— pregunto Chiori inquieta

—si no te preocupes, no me han dicho nada malo, aun puedo moverme y hacer cosas sin problemas— le dijo con una gran sonrisa

—Kyoko senpai y ¡¿sí vamos con Kotonami san y vamos por un helado a la cafetería de LME?!— ofreció tímida Chiori

-Loveme-

Kotonami se vio arrastrada por sus amigas a la cafetería de LME, no es que tuviera algo que hacer pero aún no se acostumbraba a sus comportamientos excesivamente efusivos

—¡Chicas compórtense por favor, están haciendo mucho escándalo moooo!— grito Kanae molesta

—lo sentimos— dijeron a coro Chiori y Kyoko

—Kyoko aún no me has contado como te fue en tu descanso con tu senpai— soltó Kanae mientras tomaba un poco de café

Kyoko se sonrojo fuertemente y solo atino a voltear a otro lado buscando algo con lo que pudiera distraerse para cambiar el tema, pero Chiori y Kanae la hicieron voltear hacia ellas

—Kyoko senpai no me dijiste sobre eso, eres muy mala conmigo— Chiori puso carita triste

—Anda Kyoko SOMOS tus MEJORES AMIGAS debes de contárnoslo todo, entre nosotras no hay secretos— Kanae remarco muy bien las palabras clave para hacerla hablar

—lo sé pero…— Kyoko se detuvo un momento tomo aire y continuo —él fue muy lindo conmigo, estaba siempre pendiente de lo que necesitaba, me apoyo mucho con algunas labores en el cuarto, simplemente ha sido como un príncipe azul— Kyoko estaba totalmente sonrojada

— ¿te estas enamorando de Tsuruga Ren?— comento Chiori

Kyoko se quedó paralizada ante esa conclusión y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue levantarse de su asiento tomar a ambas de las manos y salir del edificio

— ¿Kyoko?— Kanae estaba preocupada por su estado emocional

—Chiori, mouko san deberíamos tener algo especial para las 3 ¿no creen?— soltó Kyoko mientras miraba un edificio delante de LME

Chiori y Kanae se preocuparon por aquel comentario, creyeron que la pregunta que le hiciera Chiori hacia un momento la afectara fuertemente

— ¿Chicas?— Kyoko las miro dubitativa

— ¿a qué te refieres Kyoko senpai?— Chiori volteo hacia donde Kyoko veía con anterioridad

—Pues no sé, tener un amuleto o una marca de mejores amigas— menciono con brillo en los ojos

—no creo que sea buena idea, porque se supone que las mejores amigas se cuentan todo y tú no lo haces— reclamo Kanae

—Si lo sé, pero prometo contarles hasta el mínimo detalle si me acompañan en esto— les dijo Kyoko sonriente

—Bueno senpai y ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?— comento Chiori

—Mmm sería bonito un lindo collar ¿Qué opinan ustedes?— Kyoko sonrió ampliamente

—pero que sea algo discreto no quiero traer algo enorme y pesado en el cuello todo el tiempo— sentencio Kanae

— ¡Está bien, vamos!— Kyoko cruzo la calle

Chiori siguió a Kyoko dándole un pequeño tirón a Kanae para que las siguiera y fueron hacia una pequeña tienda de accesorios que se encontraba frente a LME. Buscaron entre todos los anaqueles hasta que encontraron un hermoso dije en forma de rompecabezas de 3 piezas de plata con las letras grabadas de BEST FRIENDS FOREVER en colores diferentes. Pagaron el dije entre las 3 y la señorita en la caja les regalo las cadenas con su compra, se los colocaron saliendo felices de la tienda y fueron directamente hasta el sitio maldito para platicar más en privado antes de continuar con su itinerario

Kyoko les conto todo lo que había pasado como Setsu, las cosas graciosas y las que no fueron tan buenas. Les comento del comportamiento de Tsuruga Ren mientras caminaban de nuevo hacia la cafetería y Kyoko tomaba un lugar para su cita de las 9 pm

—Kyoko solo estas apartando lo obvio de lo que tú quieres creer— Kanae miro de reojo a Kyoko

— ¿A qué te refieres mouko san?— Kyoko la miro dudosa

—creo que Tsuruga san solo esta celoso y es muy posesivo contigo, posiblemente lo interprete así: él es tuyo, tú eres suya— Chiori expreso abiertamente su punto de vista

Kyoko se quedó sin habla simplemente no podía creer lo que decía Chiori, volteo a ver a Kanae y ella estaba muy tranquila pero cuando volteo para decirle algo a Chiori noto que Yashiro estaba a su lado igual de impactado que ella

— ¿Ya…Yashiro san?— Kyoko no podía creer que las hubiera escuchado

Kanae y Chiori voltearon a ver al mencionado y de inmediato se alejaron un poco de Kyoko; ahí estaba la persona que podría ir con todo el chisme

—Buenas noches chicas creo que llegue en un mal momento ¿verdad?— Yashiro solo atino a sonreír de medio lado

—no, no Yashiro san, Chiori san no sabe lo que está diciendo, le juro que no fue su intención decir eso sobre Tsuruga san— Kyoko realizo una dogueza e hizo que Chiori hiciera lo mismo

—no te apures no le diré nada, anda levántense además te tengo una propuesta interesante que te va a gustar mucho— le menciono Yashiro mientras sonreía

— ¿Una propuesta?— Kyoko observo a Yashiro

Chiori y Kanae se retiraron rápidamente antes de que Yashiro comenzara a cuestionarlas y hacer quedar mal a Kyoko

—Si es un muy buen trabajo, es una película de hecho— Yashiro le extendió el guion de la película

—disculpe Yashiro san ¿Por qué me da usted este proyecto?— Kyoko se extrañó de que Sawara san no le diera el proyecto

—oh es cierto olvide decirte que el presidente me pidió que te asistiera en este proyecto claro siempre y cuando aceptes— Yashiro contesto serio

Kyoko observo el guion y leyó el nombre de la película "Rain of Jungle" esa era la película que Chiori y Kanae en la que le habían comentado que trabajarían

— ¡acepto Yashiro san!— respondió gustosa Kyoko

**Continuara**


	9. Chapter 9

Después de mucho aquí está para ustedes el capítulo 9 ¡por fin!

Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 9: Premios ¡la bomba estalla! Parte 1**

Tsuruga Ren se encontraba en su departamento demasiado temprano, se sentía algo fuera de lugar tenía un margen de tiempo muy grande antes de ser Heel Caín. Tomo la historia de "Rain of Jungle" que Shunka Usagi le había proporcionado y se puso a leerla mientras llegaba la hora de su cita

-Loveme-

Kyoko se apuró a llegar donde se encontraba Jelly para arreglarse como Setsu, además sus amigas le habían dado una buena idea para darle una sorpresa a su querido nii san

—Kyoko chan buenas noches ¿lista para el atuendo de hoy?— Jelly abrió la puerta del camerino para alistarla

—Musa sama ¿podría pedirle un favor?— pregunto Kyoko algo nerviosa

— ¿De qué se trata Kyoko chan?— Jelly la volteo a ver

—Me gustaría que Setsu tuviera unos tatuajes en la espalda— respondió seria

Jelly se sorprendió un poco ante la petición de Kyoko pero asintió con la cabeza, ya que le parecía algo fuera de serie e innovador

-Loveme-

Yashiro fue despacio hacia la oficina del presidente feliz por la actitud de Kyoko por su nuevo trabajo, le había dado todas las indicaciones para ir a la presentación del guion y del elenco

—Yashiro san el presidente lo espera— Sebastián salió de pronto

— ¡Ahh!— Yashiro se sobresaltó y se apuró a recuperarse del susto —por favor dígame donde lo veo— menciono al entrar a la oficina y no ver al presidente

El sirviente solo le indico que lo siguiera, entraron a una oficina y después detrás de su librero; se encontró de pronto en un sitio totalmente diferente nunca habría imaginado que tendría un jardín detrás de un librero

—bienvenido Yashiro, dime ¿acepto el papel?— pregunto el presidente mientras regaba unas flores

—sí, acepto además ella quería decirle a Ren sobre el papel que acaba de obtener, aparte le tengo información que podría serle útil— menciono Yashiro con un aura de detective

—entonces creo que es mejor sentarnos, acompáñame— Lory dejo a un lado la regadera y comenzó a caminar

Caminaron hacia una pequeña mesa y en cuanto se sentaron Yashiro le proporciono la información recabada durante esa tarde contándolo con detalles

—Solo que si se llega a saber esta información, yo no se la proporcione Takarada sama— menciono serio Yashiro mientras se retiraba

—No te preocupes, seré discreto— Lory lo miro con complicidad —Yashiro, Sebastián te proporcionara un material que necesito que revises para que estés al pendiente de Kyoko por favor— Lory se levantó del sillón para regresar a su jardín

Yashiro tomo los papeles y un disco que le proporciono Sebastián, se retiró del lugar y tomo un taxi para llegar a su casa; una vez ya acomodado comenzó a arreglar la agenda de Ren, arreglo la de Kyoko le agendo algunos trabajos que le había proporcionado Sawara y reviso lo que le proporciono Sebastián quedando muy sorprendido por lo que vio

-Loveme-

Kyoko se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Ren, estaba muy nerviosa no sabía cómo reaccionaría el cuándo se enterara de la pequeña marca que se realizó momentos atrás. Respiro profundo y adopto el carácter de Setsu, dio unos pequeños golpes a la puerta y espero a que abriera.

—Buenas noches— dijo Setsu en cuanto Ren abrió

—muy buenas noches Setsu chan, adelante pasa, te esperaba más tarde ya que Caín me dijo que estabas ocupada con otra cosa— menciono Ren mientras cerraba la puerta

Setsu no respondió simplemente paso y se sentó en la sala como si no quisiera perder el tiempo e ir directo al punto, a Ren eso lo molesto un poco pero trato de no darle importancia

—Tsuruga san ¿qué escenas son con las que necesita ayuda? O ¿solo me pidió venir para estar conmigo?— Setsu lo miro predadora desde el sillón

Ren se sentía impactado ante su comentario pero hizo uso de su mejor actuación para no perder en su contra, tomo las hojas de las escenas que se le "dificultaban" y se las dio para que las leyera

—es tu decisión si quieres apoyarme con estas escenas— dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella —además no quiero quitarte mucho tiempo sino Caín se enojara mucho conmigo— la miro de reojo para ver su reacción

—mmm no se preocupe si salgo tarde pediré un taxi para irme al hotel— menciono mientras leía lo más rápido que podía las hojas que le había proporcionado — ¿cuál es su problema en estas escenas Tsuruga san? Imagino que en otros trabajos también ha hecho esta escena ¿o no?— menciono extrañada por su bloqueo en una escena "sencilla"

—No es tanto la escena, sino lo que tengo que expresar en ella, me gustaría ensayar esa reacción antes de la lectura del guion— menciono serio observándola con detalle

—bueno dígame ¿desde dónde empezamos?; ah por cierto le aclaro yo no soy actriz solo soy la manager de mi querido nii san— menciono esbozando una sonrisa

—lo sé, no te preocupes sé que te hare actuar como necesito— Ren respondió un poco altanero

Ren se fue hacia su cuarto dejando a Setsu un poco molesta por su comentario. Ren busco algo para hacer el vestuario que necesitarían aunque aún no estaba del todo seguro de que era lo que el vestiría, en la historia decía que era lo que usaba su coestrella pero no especificaba el suyo, tomo una sábana de su cama que era lo más parecido que tenía a un sari blanco y entro a la sala viendo a Setsu sentada en el descansador para brazos leyendo otra vez la historia

—sigo incrédula ante la idea de que el actor numero 1 tenga problemas con una escena de boda, que probablemente hayas hecho cientos de veces— Setsu se acercó a él dándole las hojas

—No es tanto la boda sino lo que tengo que expresar después de la boda— Ren le coloco la sabana simulando el sari

—Oh entonces también ¿quieres hacer la escena en la cama?— Setsu sonrió picara

—Solo hasta que llegan a su lecho de boda— respondió algo apenado

Setsu observo su improvisado vestuario *¿de dónde será esta sabana?* pensó un poco inquieta

—Bueno comenzaremos desde que ella camina hacia el altar y usaremos la sala, después llegaremos hasta mi habitación y terminaremos la escena— le indico Ren a Setsu

—Ok entonces vendré desde la puerta hasta el sofá— indico Setsu seria —no creo que sea tan difícil, empecemos— le dijo mientras se acomodaba

En cuanto Ren tomo su lugar Setsu trato de sentirse como la protagonista caminando hacia el amor de su vida lista para estar con él hasta la muerte. Ren se sintió nervioso realmente creía que estaba esperándola en el altar; después dijo su parte y cuando fueron a la habitación Ren se detuvo de golpe en la entrada de su cuarto, bajo a Setsu y se disculpó, volvió a repetir la escena una, dos, tres veces y se bloqueaba justo antes de entrar

—Esto no te ayuda— Setsu le miro con mofa —imagino que te detiene algún remordimiento de conciencia, ¿será acaso que sientes que engañas a tu novia?— Setsu camino hacia el interior del cuarto sentándose en la cama de Ren

Ren estaba petrificado, ¿le recriminaba sus acciones? O ¿acaso estaba mostrando un poco de celos hacia una mujer inexistente?

—mi hermano es mucho mejor actor que tú, el siempre supera sus bloqueos y no se pone a divagar en cosas personales durante las escenas— menciono un poco altanera mientras miraba su habitación

Ren se sintió un poco halagado y al mismo tiempo molesto ante el comentario, ¿ella quería que superara su atasco?, perfecto él le daría una buena respuesta, ella aún tenía la improvisada ropa de novia así que simplemente se acercó a ella como un predador. Setsu se sintió un poco incomoda en la cama e intimidada con su mirada, comprendió de inmediato que estaba viendo al protagonista y no a su querido senpai

Él se deshizo de su camisa despacio de una forma sensual y provocativa que hizo sonrojar a su compañera, ella se levantó y siguió su juego se deshizo de su "ropa nupcial" provocativa, se acercó a él quitándose su chamarra y guantes, dejando a la vista parte de su piel de marfil cubierto por un corsé de medio cuerpo de terciopelo. Ren la abrazo y beso con intensidad, camino despacio hacia la cama y cayeron suavemente abrazados, continuando con besos intensos y caricias tímidas, continuando con la escena de la noche de bodas

—"acaríciame más, hazme saber que soy tuyo así como tú eres mía que esto no es un sueño y que de verdad estas entre mis brazos"— susurro sensualmente a su oído

Kyoko se sintió nerviosa, estaba ansiosa de seguir con ese juego placentero, pero tenía que detenerlo esa era su pauta en la que se detendría el ensayo. Con mucha pesadez lo alejo despacio de ella, se fue hacia la sala con su ropa.

Ren se desconcertó sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando que no quería parar, pero era justo se cerraba el telón y ahora tenía que continuar con su farsa.

—dime Setsu ¿supere el bloqueo?— pregunto Ren fingiendo inocencia

—Creo que le falta expresar más deseo en la escena, ¿por qué no imagina que lo hace con esa persona que más desea?— sugirió Setsu mientras se colocaba su chamarra

— ¿Tú lo hiciste así?— pregunto Ren curioso

Setsu miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era bastante tarde y tenía que llegar a LME para que el presidente la llevara al hotel con Caín nii san

—Tsuruga san fue un placer acompañarlo, lo veré luego yo me voy— Setsu lo dijo a modo de despedida

— ¿Me dejas llevarte?— Ren tomo las llaves de su coche

—no, no es necesario puedo atarme las sandalias yo solita, adiós Ren— le dijo Setsu en un tono sensual golpeando suavemente su brazo

—al menos déjame acompañarte a la salida, de todos modos voy a salir— Ren le abrió la puerta

Kyoko se sintió un poco decepcionada, triste, fuera de lugar, ella creía que él solo le ofrecía a ella llevarla a casa y ahora se daba cuenta de que no, ni era única y mucho menos era especial para él sino un trato igual por simple cortesía

—debería dejar de ser amable con cualquier chica que lo visite— menciono Setsu molesta

—No sería correcto no ser amable con una chica— le dijo mientras entraban en el ascensor

—terminaras dañando a quien te quiere, por ese tipo de palabras— Setsu lo dijo con tristeza

Ella se quedó callada el resto del trayecto y en cuanto tuvo oportunidad se marchó para alcanzar un taxi, dejando a Ren solo y con muchas dudas girando en su cabeza

-Loveme-

Setsu llego rápido a LME y vio que el presidente ya la esperaba sentado sobre la cajuela de la limosina, él estaba vestido con ropa de cuero negro ajustada al cuerpo que lo hacía lucir bien

— ¿Tuviste problemas Setsu?— pregunto Lory al verla llegar

—No, simplemente tarde más de lo planeado— menciono Setsu mientras se metía al coche

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué paso? ¿Tu Romeo te hizo una mala jugada?— Lory la siguió al interior del coche

— ¿Romeo? Por dios presidente, él no cubre los requisitos necesarios para ser lo que busco— dijo Setsu fingiendo indiferencia, tratando de ocultar su pequeño sonrojo

—es decir que arruino el ensayo... mmm entonces Kyoko ¿renunciaras a la película?— pregunto Lory un poco inquieto

—presidente ¿por qué revuelve las cosas? Lo que ensaye con Tsuruga san creo que es para una novela además no sé si está conmigo en el proyecto— Kyoko lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

—Kyoko ¿ya leíste el guion y el reparto de la película en la que trabajaras?— pregunto Lory desconcertado

—No, aun no me he dado el tiempo de hacerlo, además Yashiro san apenas me lo dio— contesto sincera Kyoko

El presidente estaba muy sorprendido con lo que acababa de escuchar *¿cómo es posible que acepte algo sin mirar lo que se le está dando?* Lory la miro confundido

—Mogami chan ¿por qué aceptaste este papel?— Lory la miro serio

—Porque mis amigas me contaron sobre la historia, también quería aprender algo nuevo, diferente a ser siempre la antagonista y sé que con esta película lo lograre— Kyoko lo dijo muy feliz y segura

—entonces ¿no te importa con quien trabajes?— pregunto Lory inquieto

—Sé que es importante saberlo, pero para mí es más importante el poder adaptarme a trabajar en cualquier circunstancia y con cualquier persona, eso será lo que me ayudara a ser la mejor actriz— Kyoko lo dijo seria

—bueno, solo espero no tengas que comerte tus palabras Mogami, recuerda que este medio es como una selva y si no conoces a tus compañeros o lo que vas a actuar serás devorada viva— Lory encendió un cigarro y la miro serio

En el trayecto al hotel hubo silencio total, Kyoko sabía que el presidente tenía razón pero ella solo quería disfrutar de la actuación y tener la oportunidad de actuar junto a sus amigas

-Loveme-

Ren se apresuró a llegar al hotel para su cambio de vestuario, Jelly ya se encontraba ahí esperándolo. Se acercó con prisa aunque no creía que fuera necesario ya que aún no sabía si Kyoko trabajaría con él esa noche o no

—Ren kun ¿cómo estás? ¿Listo para hoy?— Jelly lo recibió contenta

—estoy listo solo que estoy un poco dubitativo, Jelly san ¿sabe si Kyoko trabajara hoy conmigo?— pregunto serio intentando esconder su ansiedad por volver a verla

—imagino que sí, hace un rato vino a colocarse el vestuario y se marchó, además si solo fuera por un momento ya habría regresado— contesto Jelly confundida

—la note un poco extraña cuando me despedí de ella, no se tal vez se siente mal o tiene algún problema y no quiera contarme— le dijo Ren nervioso

—no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella es una chica bastante fuerte, independiente y muy trabajadora, superara cualquier problema que se le presente, también si estuviera en problemas ya lo habría mencionado ¿no lo crees Ren?— Jelly lo reconforto

—espero que sea así Jelly san— Ren solo cerro sus ojos mientras Jelly hacia su magia

-Loveme-

—Estoy harta de esta obsesión que tienes con esa chica, Sho entiende que ella no quiere que te le acerques tienes que parar esto ahora— grito furiosa Shoko

Shoko ya estaba fastidiada, cansada de sus niñerías, estaba sobre pasando los limites; Sho la había arrastrado con él hasta el hotel en el que se hospedaban los hermanos Heel para ver una vez más a la chica que lo ridiculizo y todo para intentar una vez más que se fijara en él

Sho había dejado de escuchar a Shoko hacia un par de horas atrás, sabía que ella no lo entendería pero necesitaba compañía en lo que llegaba la chica, en recepción le habían dicho que había salido y aun no regresaba, mientras esperaba había entrado al restaurante, y pidió unas bebidas para Shoko y para él, Shoko pidió una limonada y él comenzó por una copa de un buen wishky, era la primera vez que lo tomaba y era bastante bueno

—Shoooko deberíaaas caaalmarteee deja de preocuparte por pequeeñeceesss— Sho noto que arrastraba las palabras, pero no le tomo importancia

-Loveme-

Ren entro en el hotel solo y se dirigió a recepción por la llave de su cuarto. (Aquí la conversación es en inglés)

—disculpe Heel san hace unos momentos un joven pregunto por su hermana— le menciono la recepcionista al entregarle la llave

—No sabe ¿qué quería con ella?— pregunto Caín molesto

—no Heel san, solo le dije que no estaban y fue a esperarla en el restaurante— la recepcionista asustada le señalo al "joven"

— ¿Mi hermana llego antes que yo?— cuestiono Caín con cara de pocos amigos al ver de quien se trataba

—no, Heel san aún no ha llegado— contesto aterrada la recepcionista

—No le diga que han venido a buscarla— menciono muy serio

Ren se alejó de ahí molesto *¿no le basta con hostigar a las chicas con las que trabaja?*, se apresuró a su habitación para poder hablar con el presidente. Apenas entro a la habitación marco el teléfono

—jefe ¿Setsu está con usted?— pregunto Caín de malas

—hola Caín, de hecho acabamos de llegar al hotel en un momento sube, no te enojes sino te saldrán arrugas— contesto en tono burlón

—Lo siento, es solo que FUWA está en recepción esperando a mi hermanita— Ren estaba preocupado, además sus celos lo estaban incomodando

—no te preocupes ahorita la alcanzo— menciono Lory colgando

-Loveme-

Setsu se apresuró a llegar a la recepción para tomar la llave de su cuarto y subir a hacerle la cena a Caín, ella estaba segura que no habría comido nada bueno en todo el día (la recepcionista se dirige en inglés a Setsu)

—disculpe señorita, Heel san ya está esperándola— menciono la recepcionista entregándole su llave

—gracias—solo esperaba que no estuviera enojado por su tardanza

Setsu se apuró a subir por el ascensor para ver a su querido nii san, por algún extraño motivo se encontraba ansiosa por estar con él

-Loveme-

Sho estaba inquieto y no veía la hora en que ella llegara, de pronto a lo lejos la observo tomar un ascensor y se apuró a alcanzarla, en el camino tuvo algunos pequeños tropiezos tirando algunas cosas a su paso. Lory entro al hotel y vio subir a Fuwa Sho por el ascensor y comenzó a caminar rápido para darle alcance y evitar una catástrofe pero fue detenido a medio camino

-Loveme-

Sho subió hasta el piso que había marcado ella y se encontró con 2 pasillos y entonces la vio a lo lejos caminando hacia uno de los cuartos del lado derecho así que se dirigió hacia ella; Setsu se percató de que alguien venía detrás de ella y al girarse para ver quién era se topó con Fuwa Sho y lo miro con desprecio

—y después de todo el pequeño bebe vino a reclamarme— Setsu lo dijo de forma despectiva colocando la llave —pierdes tu tiempo pequeño ¿por qué no regresas con tu nana?, no tengo tiempo para ti así que bye, bye— Setsu se dio la vuelta y tomo la perilla de su cuarto

Sho molesto, la jalo del brazo dejándola de frente a él quedando con la puerta a su espalda, Kyoko sintió una punzada horrible en la espalda, pero no dejaría que Shotaro notara su dolor

— ¡TE DEMOSTRARE QUE NO SOY UN NIÑO!— Sho la jalo hacia él y la beso a la fuerza

Kyoko le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que posiblemente la oyeran por todo el hotel. Ella se sintió asustada había sentido en Sho un ligero sabor a alcohol, quería estar con Ren en ese momento,*¿él habría oído eso?* pensó entre angustiada y esperanzada

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo!— Kyoko se sintió furiosa, no estaba de humor para tratar con Sho borracho

Sho no se sentía satisfecho con un simple beso robado, tomo a Setsu de los hombros y la empujo con fuerza contra la pared

—Te demostrare que estas equivocada, te aseguro que serás tú la que me suplique por mas— le susurró al oído

— ¡SUELTAME!— Kyoko lo empujo tratando de quitárselo de encima

Sho volvió a besarla, mientras que le subía sus manos, las sostuvo con fuerza con una sola mano y con la que tenía libre bajo hasta su cintura deteniendo su descenso un poco

—Deja de forcejear o solo te harás daño— le dijo Sho besando su cuello

—Eres repugnante, suéltame— le dijo Kyoko asqueada por su actitud

Ella siguió forcejeando tratando de zafar sus manos para poder empujarlo, pero mientras más forcejeaba el bajaba la mano que tenía en su cintura; Sho mordió su cuello y noto que disminuía su forcejeo

— ¿así que te rindes?, ahora dime quien es mejor: el estúpido de tu "nii san" o YO— Sho sonrió, él sabía que diría su nombre con tal de que la soltara

-Loveme-

Ren estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto ansioso por que llegara Setsu pero parecía que no avanzaba había oído unos ruidos afuera pero no les tomo importancia

-Loveme-

Cuando Lory iba a llegar al elevador lo detuvo la manager de Fuwa parecía bastante preocupada y algo irritada. Y para su sorpresa Usagi apareció frente a él

—hola Lory pensé que aquí solo dejabas a tus muchachos— le dijo con un poco de picardía

—Takarada san, Sho subió a buscarla— Shoko le menciono agitada ignorando a Usagi

— ¿quién subió a buscar a ella? Y ¿Quién es ella? ¿Acaso hablan de mi nuevo objetivo?— menciono Usagi algo confundida de la conversación

— ¿Por qué no lo detuvo? ¡No sabe lo que puede ocasionarles a ellos!— Lory ignoro por completo a Usagi, se sintió aún más preocupado por sus pequeños

**Continuara**

Espero que les guste pronto vendrá el siguiente capítulo ¿Sho se saldrá con la suya? ¿Setsu admitirá q Sho es mejor que Caín? Hasta la próxima nyaa~ ¿Sera una historia de terror?


	10. Chapter 10

Holaaa ya se me fui por mucho tiempo pero aquí está ya por fin el cap. 10 que lo disfruten. Skip beat! No me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia

Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), recuerdos, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 10: Premios; Destrozos y reconciliaciones Parte 2**

—mi querido nii san es muchísimo mejor que tú, así que no te compares con él, porque tú nunca lo alcanzaras— Kyoko no toleraba que insultara así a su senpai, el dolor de su espalda se estaba volviendo insoportable

Sho no creía lo que escuchaba ese tipo le recordaba mucho a Tsuruga Ren y eso lo molestaba aún más. Kyoko continuo su lucha para quitárselo de encima *¿que no puede entender?* Kyoko ya no sabía que hacer; Sho subió la falda de Setsu lo que hizo que ella se alarmara

— ¡NO ME TOQUES, DÉJAME YA! — Kyoko tenía la voz quebrada *que alguien me ayude por favor* pensó ladeando su rostro

Kyoko comenzó a llorar en silencio y lágrimas negras corrían por sus mejillas, aunque de pronto creyó oír que se abría la puerta de su cuarto; Kyoko cerró los ojos con resignación

-Loveme-

Ren escucho gritar a Kyoko y salió al pasillo, observo una escena que hizo subir su cólera, el estúpido de FUWA estaba sobre SU Kyoko. Fue hasta donde estaban y jalo a Fuwa de la camisa y apenas tuvo su cara de frente lo golpeo haciéndolo caer fácilmente; cuando Sho soltó a Kyoko esta se dejó caer resbalándose por la pared

— ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLA?! ¡ELLA ES MIA! — Ren le grito molesto

—Ella me provoco— Sho aún se sentía mareado por el golpe — ¡cómo te atreves a golpear mi cara! — Sho se sobo el rostro adolorido, su borrachera se había esfumado de golpe

Ren lo ignoro por completo y fue a ver a Kyoko, estaba preocupado por ella; al voltear hacia donde estaba se percató del pequeño rastro de sangre que Kyoko había dejado al dejarse caer y noto que estaba un poco pálida *esto no está bien, tengo que llevarla al cuarto* pensó Ren preocupado

—Setsu, oye Setsu ven levántate— Ren tomo su mano y noto un moretón en sus muñecas

—Nii san… yo… yo… lo siento esto es culpa mía— Kyoko aún estaba en shock

Setsu observo a Caín y lo abrazo, estaba muy asustada y lo único que quería en ese momento era sentirse segura. Ren la abrazo sin pensarlo; Sho se levantó aun tambaleándose y jalo a Caín lo más fuerte que pudo y le dio un golpe en la cara, a balanceándose hacia él

-Loveme-

Shoko y el presidente aun discutían al pie del elevador, de pronto escucharon un fuerte golpe que los hizo decidirse a subir. Ellos pensaron lo peor cuando abordaron el elevador, a su parecer este avanzaba demasiado lento. Y al parecer seguían sin notar la presencia de Usagi

-Loveme-

Kyoko se desconcertó cuando le arrebataron a Ren de sus brazos, en ese momento vio llegar al presidente, la manager de Sho y a una tercera persona que no conocía

— ¡BASTA CAÍN SUELTALO! — el presidente grito con autoridad pero fue ignorado

— ¡Sho basta!— Shoko se quedó impresionada por la actitud de Sho pero al observar mejor la escena que tenía enfrente vinieron a su mente los peores escenarios de lo sucedido

— Basta… basta, por favor— Kyoko lo dijo suave, aterrada por el escenario frente a ella — ¡BASTA YA, POR FAVOR DETÉNGANSE!— grito bastante angustiada

Caín y Sho se detuvieron al escucharla, el presidente aprovecho para alejar a Caín de Fuwa, Shoko arrastro a Sho para dejarlo fuera de alcance, Usagi simplemente estaba impresionada, reteniendo todos los insultos que quería decir a ambos

—Tu… tu solo eres un loco, casi me matas idiota— grito al momento de reaccionar — ¿han visto lo que me ha hecho ese salvaje?— dijo haciéndose la victima

— ¡Nii san no mataría a nadie!— Setsu salió en su defensa levantándose torpemente para ir con Caín

—te equivocas de seguro es un asesino— grito Sho remarcando lo ultimo

Ren se quedó en shock al escucharlo, los recuerdos de su pasado llegaron agobiando su mente, aturdiéndolo, sumiéndolo en su oscuridad, entonces dejo de escuchar, sentir y saber lo que ocurría alrededor. El presidente se dio cuenta de la reacción de Ren ante esas palabras aunque era preocupante su estado, era aún más alarmante el estado de Kyoko, la notaba pálida y noto unas manchas de sangre, haciendo obvios los sucesos ocurridos, justificando un poco las acciones de Ren

—Mi querido nii san no es un asesino— Kyoko se giró hacia Ren al parecer no reaccionaba —nii san, nii san no hay problema, no le escuches él está equivocado— Kyoko se asustó al no obtener respuesta

Se acercó a Ren dándole la espalda a Shoko y Usagi quienes vieron horrorizadas el "golpe" que tenía en su espalda. Shoko miro a Sho con desprecio; Kyoko tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Ren

—Nii san ¿me escuchas?— Kyoko estaba preocupada por él

Ren reacciono al sentir sus manos sobre su rostro sintiendo como el enorme peso que llevaba encima lo dejaba libre poco a poco, dándole esa sensación agradable de alivio

—Sí, te escucho— Caín sonrió para su querida "Setsu"

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, cerró sus ojos tomando un poco de aire antes de resolver el problema que había causado

—Shoko, me niego rotundamente a trabajar con un animal como este, no pondré en peligro a mis niñas, si esto es lo que hace con las mujeres que lo rechazan, no lo quiero en "Rain of Jungle"— hablo Usagi después de recuperarse de la impresión

— ¡pero… pero él…!— trato de decir Sho

—sí, Shunka san comprendemos la situación, de todos modos muchas gracias por considerarnos para el proyecto— respondió Shoko realizando una inclinación

Kyoko se sorprendió al saber que la mujer que estaba ahí era la directora de "Rain of Jungle" y ahora posiblemente habría causado un problema más grande del que esperaba. Cuando Usagi quiso marcharse noto que alguien la tomaba de la playera, extrañada por la sensación giro para ver quien la detenía

— ¿Puedo hablar con usted?— Setsu se sintió muy nerviosa

—claro pequeña, de hecho mi propósito era hablar con ustedes, me encantaría que tu hermano y tu participaran en mi película, he oído que son grandiosos y como te puedes dar cuenta necesitare más personal— Usagi remarco con molestia lo ultimo

—¡LEVANTARE UNA DEMANDA CONTRA ESE SALVAJE!— grito Sho con desprecio, dispuesto a causar aún más problemas para ellos

— ¡Sho cállate!— Shoko no podía creer tal atrevimiento

Setsu sonrió con malicia, se acercó al presidente tirando suavemente de él, para que la siguiera

—jefe puede acompañarme, es que hay algunas cosas que posiblemente no entienda y necesitare de su ayuda— le dijo sonriente

Setsu soltó al presidente y se acercó con toda tranquilidad hacia Caín, quien la veía sorprendido, con delicadeza ella acaricio su rostro

—Nii san espérame en el cuarto, regresare pronto— le dio un beso en la mejilla y después le dio la vuelta para que fuera al cuarto

Después de verlo cerrar la puerta, volteo con Shoko dándoles una mirada que demostraba desprecio por el bulto en el piso llamado Sho

—Quiero hacer un trato con ustedes— menciono tajante Setsu

Todos se sorprendieron pero ya sabían para donde iba. Setsu jalo a Usagi y Lory para que la siguieran al elevador presionando el botón para bajar

— ¡HEY, SHOKO SAN! ¡¿Te quedaras ahí o vendrás para arreglar el desorden de tu "bebe"?!— Setsu lo dijo con tono imponente y de mofa utilizando un poco a Natsu

Shoko se puso en marcha de inmediato jalando a su "bebe" para tenerlo en la mira y no causara más destrozos. Setsu se fue directamente hacia la limosina de LME; en cuanto todos se subieron Setsu comenzó a hablar

—Shunka sama lo que voy a pedirle será algo egoísta de mi parte, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para evitarle problemas a mi amado nii san, le pido que deje que ese "bebe" participe en su producción por favor— Setsu hizo una pronunciada reverencia

—lo que me estas pidiendo es algo imposible y lo sabes ¿verdad?— Shunka la observo detenidamente

—Si lo sé, pero se lo pido cumpla mi petición, no me gustaría que la imagen de mi nii san quede manchada por ese "bebe" llorón e inmaduro— Setsu estaba segura que en cuanto ellos tomaran esa propuesta Sho aprovecharía y difundiría el escandalo

—puff, simplemente me dejas desarmada pequeña, lo dejare en el proyecto a cambio de tu presencia en el set y esta vez sin mascaras— menciono derrotada Usagi

—muchas gracias Shunka sama, por favor dele los detalles a mi jefe— le dijo Setsu muy agradecida haciendo una reverencia

—Shoko san en cuanto a lo de demandar a mi chico yo creo que nuestra demanda tendría más peso que la suya, así que apenas digan algo sobre lo sucedido yo me encargo de acabar con su carrera, después de levantar nuestra demanda ¿ha entendido?— Lory se encontraba muy serio y molesto por lo que estaba ocurriendo

—Sí, comprendo sus condiciones y si nos lo permite pagaremos los gastos médicos de ambos— le respondió Shoko con una reverencia. Ella estaba temblando por el coraje que sentía

—no, no es necesario. No quiero nada que venga de él, no me lo tome a mal Shoko san agradezco su amabilidad y responsabilidad, pero no será necesario— contesto Setsu levemente molesta —disculpen las molestias jefe y Shunka sama, yo me retiro tengo que curar las heridas de mi amado Caín nii san, buenas noches a todos— Setsu bajo de la limosina y se encamino a su cuarto

-Loveme-

El silencio reino de inmediato en la limosina, nadie sabía cómo expresar lo que sentían, Heel Setsuka los dejo impactados al haber hecho esas negociaciones

— Takarada san insisto en pagar la monstruosidad que cometió mi representado a sus muchachos— Shoko menciono decidida

—si quiere pagar está bien, la dejare pagar por los daños causados, pero primero hablare con el director de Akatoki es el segundo atentado que le hacen a mis muchachos y eso no pienso tolerarlo— menciono Lory abriendo la puerta de la limosina

—sí, está bien, permiso buenas noches— Shoko empujo a Sho fuera de la limosina

Al quedar solos Lory y Usagi se miraron algo confundidos con todo lo sucedido

—Ella fue muy madura y valiente con lo que hizo, aunque debió ser más cuidadosa ¿no crees?— menciono Usagi

—Sí, lo sé pero a veces es inevitable lo que le sucede— suspiro derrotado —ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto exaltado

—oh sí, es verdad; bueno mi visita se debe a 2 cosas, la primera es que yo quería conocer a Mogami chan en persona y la segunda es pedirte un favor enorme— menciono Usagi sonriente

—Dime que necesitas, ¿para que soy bueno?— pregunto emocionado y curioso

—Nos invitaron a la fiesta de mañana, en la que se presentara la película en la que sale Caín y necesito que vayas con Kuro chan para que no se sienta muy fuera de lugar— menciono distraída

—no te preocupes yo la llevo, será todo un honor ser su compañero— sonrió Lory

—Gracias Lory— Usagi suspiro aliviada

-Loveme-

Mientras subía por el elevador las emociones que sentía la agobiaban, se sentía culpable, desolada, tonta; ella estuvo a punto de arruinarlo todo su imagen, la de su senpai, la oportunidad de ambos de actuar en "Rain of Jungle"

Toco la puerta del cuarto que compartían. Ren abrió la puerta, Kyoko lo noto preocupado, sin saber el motivo ella se soltó a llorar

-Loveme-

Ren oyó un débil golpeteo en la puerta y se levantó de inmediato, se sentía muy nervioso; mientras esperaba a que ella llegara tomo un baño para tranquilizarse pero no le sirvió de mucho. Camino a la puerta y cuando abrió la puerta Kyoko apenas lo vio comenzó a llorar

—ven entra— Ren la tomo de la mano cerrando la puerta

—lo siento, perdóneme Tsuruga san— dijo entre sollozos Kyoko

Ren la hizo sentarse en la cama y la abrazo para reconfortarla, le quito la peluca de Setsu; él quería consolar a Kyoko no a Setsu

—Mogami no llores, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que sucedió— Ren le sonrió mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas

—Gracias Tsuruga san— se separó de su abrazo —Tsuruga san permítame curara sus heridas por favor— menciono al tomar un botiquín de primeros auxilios

—Te dejare curarme hasta que yo te cure a ti— le dijo suavemente al oído

—Pero…— Kyoko iba a replicar, pero Ren puso su dedo sobre sus labios haciéndola sentir nerviosa

—me es más importante tu salud, ya que aún no te has recuperado del todo, así que toma un baño para que pueda curar tus heridas— le dijo dejándola en la entrada del baño, ella lo miro confundida —¿acaso quieres que yo te ayude a bañarte?— le dijo Ren en tono juguetón

—¡NOOOO! Yo puedo solita muchas gracias, iré a bañarme, permiso— Kyoko se apuró a arreglar su ropa para bañarse, tomo su piyama, ropa interior limpia, la peluca de Setsu y su toalla

Ren la vio entrar a toda velocidad al baño, fue algo realmente gracioso; escucho que llamaban a la puerta así que salió a ver quién era

— ¿Quién es?— contesto Caín de mala gana mientras abría

—oh eres tu Caín, precisamente a quien vine a ver— el presidente no esperaba encontrarlo en bata para dormir

— ¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?— respondió seco

—no, ninguno solo vine a avisarte que mañana vendré por ustedes en la limosina además Kanae, Chiori, Jelly y María vendrán a arreglar a Setsu para la fiesta— menciono el presidente contento

—Solo le aviso que yo me encargo del vestido que use Kyoko— Ren giro el rostro para que no viera que se había sonrojado por su petición precipitada

—está bien, vendré por ustedes temprano así que no se desvelen "jugando" hasta tarde, adiós— dijo el presidente con picardía y se marchó antes de que le reclamara algo

Ren solo movió la cabeza negando haber escuchado lo que dijo, cerró la puerta y se fue a sentar en su cama mientras esperaba a que saliera Kyoko del baño. Cuando Kyoko salió del baño vio a Caín sentado en la cama muy pensativo, eso le generaba un poco de miedo, temía que estuviera molesto por su decisión precipitada sobre no dar cargos en contra del baka #1 *pero eso aún no se lo he dicho* pensó asustada

Ren levanto la mirada y la noto asustada; se sintió como la mierda, si tan solo hubiera prestado atención a los ruidos fuera de la habitación habría podido evitarle ese humillación, tenía que hacer algo para hacer que olvidara ese mal momento; Kyoko se sintió de pronto tomada por la cintura

—no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí para protegerte si necesitas llorar, llora todo lo que desees yo estaré aquí hasta que te sientas mejor— le susurró al oído

Cuando Kyoko lo escucho decirle esas palabras se sintió tan feliz, se giró a verlo y rodeo su cuello soltándose a llorar. A Ren lo sorprendió esa acción pero aun así la tomo entre sus brazos. Se quedaron así hasta que se tranquilizó un poco

— ¿Qué tal si mañana temprano te compro un vestido para que lo estrenes en la fiesta?— le dijo Ren dulcemente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza

— ¿Me compraras lo que yo quiera nii san?— retomo su papel de Setsu respondiendo con animo

Ren la hizo caminar a la cama y sentarse de espaldas a él, para hacer su curación haciendo un descubrimiento emocionante mientras retiraba su cabello de la espalda

—Claro que comprare lo que quiera mi bella mariposa— menciono mientras besaba el tatuaje de su cuello

—te…te diste cuenta ¿te ha gustado nii san? Me lo hice hoy— Setsu se alejó de él sonrojada

—Es muy lindo pero me hubieras dicho que te harías uno— reclamo haciendo pucheros

—Me hubieras negado el gusto— le dijo cruzándose de brazos

Caín solo le sonrió y le indico con una seña que se acercara para colocarle su medicamento, ella se acercó a donde se encontraba y lo miro un poco nerviosa

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunto preocupado

—Sí, estoy bien nii san, etto… ¿podrías…podrías ayudarme a bajar el cierre de la piyama para que puedas ponerme la pomada?— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

—sí, no te preocupes espérame un momento— contesto Caín

Caín dejo las cosas para curarla en la mesita de noche, Kyoko se sentó en la cama de Caín; mientras él bajaba el cierre del piyama algo nervioso, le temblaban las manos comenzando a hacerlo sentir torpe mientras le ayudaba a retirarse la piyama, Kyoko sonrió de lado, le hizo mucha gracia sentir las manos temblorosas de su senpai

Ren no se esperaba que ella tuviera otro tatuaje en la espalda, este era la imagen de un felino que daba la impresión de caminar, su camino guiaba a un lugar aún prohibido para él; Kyoko al no sentir movimiento de parte de su "enfermero" supo que había encontrado el gatito que le dibujo musa sama; aunque aún no decía nada de su herida, ella sentía un poco de dolor

— ¿nii san? ¿Quedo muy mal mi herida?— pregunto angustiada

Ren salió de su mundo de ensoñación y se puso a revisar con detenimiento su herida, estaba bastante inflamada y al parecer se había abierto unos centímetros más, sangraba un poco

—Solo esta inflamada, no te preocupes— le dijo mientras limpiaba su herida

Con mucha delicadeza Ren coloco la pomada desinflamatoría y comenzó a vendarla despacio; Kyoko se sentía muy agradecida con sus atenciones pero seguía sin saber que era lo que sentía por él realmente; de pronto noto que él comenzaba a dibujar el contorno del felino en su espalda

—Me pregunto ¿Qué camino sigue este gatito?— le susurro Caín al oído

Con un movimiento muy suave dibujo el camino que seguía el tatuaje, besando su hombro provocándole escalofrió; Kyoko no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal acción, lo único que su cerebro puedo procesar fue poner una distancia prudente de él

— ¡Nii san!— Setsu hizo un puchero mientras se sujetaba el piyama

—perdón, es que fue inevitable, estando así— Caín hizo su carita de perrito abandonado

Setsu se acercó a él, lo sentó con un pequeño empujón; acerco el botiquín y ella se acomodó sobre sus piernas, para curar el golpe que Sho le había hecho; tenía abierto el labio, en los puños tenía pequeñas cortadas, Kyoko comenzó curando sus manos

—Ese animal te hizo bastante daño— le menciono mientras comenzaba a curarlo —te dejo una marca en tu hermoso rostro, nii san espero no ocasione problemas para tus grabaciones— Kyoko paso despacio un algodón con agua oxigenada para limpiar su labio abierto

Ren sintió mucho ardor en el rostro, Kyoko al darse cuenta retiro el algodón, sin percatarse de sus acciones paso sus dedos con mucho cuidado delineando la parte de su labio abierto y lo beso

—Pensé, que solo curarías mis heridas— le dijo después de que ella se levantara

—Mmm eso fue mi agradecimiento por cuidarme nii san— sonrió inocente

—Bueno, entonces déjame agradecerte también Setsu— Caín la atrajo hacia él, robándole un beso

Kyoko se impactó al recibir un beso por su parte pero se dejó llevar por ese beso suave y lleno de cariño

—Espero que haya podido hacerte olvidar el mal momento que pasaste— se separó un poco de ella

— ¿eh? ¿Olvidar?— Kyoko se sintió un poco confundida

—Entonces si funciono— le dijo mientras retomaba su tarea de hacerla olvidar todo, pero ella lo detuvo

—a…vale dejemos esto por hoy ¿sí?, ya vámonos a dormir que mañana tenemos una agenda apretada— Kyoko al alejarse de él se cerró el piyama, que aun traía abierto, como pudo y se acostó en su cama

**Continuara**

Y ahora los agradecimientos, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido. Gracias a **lLexa, eddieIlove, kotoko-98** (te adelantare que Kyoko no leerá el guion hasta el día de la presentación y estará comiéndose sus propias palabras je je), **camilaflordeloto, chovitap, Kind Yuuki, RebornXTsuna, Cintia-2287, beabi** (no es mala idea hacer que Sho se rompa algo pero será en otro capítulo), **Ange Azul Vickellite** (muchas gracias por lo de los guiones me había estado peleando con eso). Muchisisisisimas gracias enserio a todos por seguir mi historia espero que les guste que ahora estén un poco más melosos los protagonistas aunque les espera algo más grande en el siguiente capítulo. ¿Ren podrá mantenerse indiferente después de esto? Mmm y me pregunto que pasara cuando Musurame se entere de quien es en realidad Setsuka y Caín Heel o si Kijima ve a Kyoko como Setsu, bueno es lo veremos en el otro capítulo, ¿será una historia de terror?


	11. Chapter 11

Muy buenas noches hoy me reporto después de mucho lo sé, pero déjenme decirles que la espera se debió: primero mi musa me abandono, segundo después de salir de la uni me puse a buscar trabajo cosa que no ha ido muy bien y tercero edite los capítulos que ya llevaba, por lo que me tarde aún más en sacar este capítulo. Podría apostar que después de saber esto se regresaran a los primero capítulos para ver que cambie y sino bueno tendré que esmerarme más para sorprenderlos nya

Skip beat! No me pertenece, le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla la historia. Estas signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 11: Intermedio**

Shoko iba bastante molesta, por lo ocurrido en aquel hotel; Sho seguía ignorándola haciéndose la víctima indefensa

—deberías estar agradecido, ella no te demandara por lo que hiciste, tuvimos mucha suerte de salir intactos de este problema— menciono Shoko mientras llegaban a su departamento

— ¿intacto? ¿A esto llamas intacto?— dijo dolido Sho mientras señalaba su ojo que tenía un asomo de tono morado —mierda ahora no podré mostrar la cara durante un buen rato, ¡ese imbécil me las pagara por esto!— abrió de golpe la puerta del departamento que compartía a veces con Shoko

—ESE hombre no fue el imbécil que decidió ir y hacer cosas estúpidas para casi arruinar su carrera— Shoko arrojo molesta su bolsa en el sillón

—Está bien ya entendí— Sho no quiso tentar más su suerte ya que era posible que lo hiciera cancelar muchos de sus proyectos —ne Aki ¿te gustaría hacer algo después de que cures mis heridas?— menciono Sho de forma empalagosa

—ni lo sueñes, ya estoy harta, si quieres a alguien que te cure y te quite las ganas puedes ir llamando a otra porque yo no lo hare más, solo soy y seré tu representante— grito molesta

— ¿por qué te pones así Aki? Sabes que no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarme como tú, además eres la única que estará en mi cama— Sho quiso abrazar a Shoko pero lo detuvo de inmediato

—tu y yo sabemos que esa es una de tus más grandes mentiras, en este momento me siento asqueada, ya no quiero estar contigo de esa forma— Shoko saco de su bolsa su celular marco un número y espero a que la atendieran —perdone por molestar tan tarde jefe pero necesito hablar con usted urgentemente...es sobre una audiencia con el presidente Takarada Lory...si, le avisare de inmediato— Shoko cerro el celular, lo puso en su bolsa y fue hacia la puerta

—Shoko, oye no te vayas por favor, perdóname por lo que dije ¿sí?— menciono Sho cerrándole el paso a la puerta

Ella solo sostuvo su mirada un momento y suspiro decepcionada, volvió a tomar su celular y empezó a marcar a la persona que le encantaría estar con "ese" en ese momento, aunque se sintió mal y algo culpable

—hola, sé que estas algo ocupado y eso pero te importaría traerla a ver a Sho es que quiere estar con ella...sí, acepto eso a cambio de este favor...sí después de que la traigas te veo en mi departamento... claro solo trata de no tardar...nos vemos— volvió a guardar su celular y vio a Sho con tristeza —ojala esta vez te comportes y seas el hombre que todas creen que eres, viene "pochiri" en camino espero que ella si quiera curarte— dicho esto aparto a Sho de la puerta y se fue en taxi a su casa

-Loveme-

Mimori se encontraba en una televisora grabando un comercial cuando Shoko le hablo a su manager temporal, ya que su manager estaba enferma, él espero hasta que terminara de grabar para darle la buena noticia y poder apurarse para ir a arreglarse y tener su cita con Shoko, quien por fin había aceptado salir con él, bueno que por lo menos podría platicar con ella a solas en su departamento, *pero algo es algo* pensó entusiasmado

—Mimori chan, Sho quiere verte al parecer es urgente porque es difícil que ese tonto haga que mi querida Shoko le organice sus citas— menciono el manager de Mimori al verla acercarse

— ¡enserio! Wow que genial, me voy a ir a arreglar— menciono mientras corría a su camerino para cambiarse

—puedes creerlo por lo regular soy yo la que le habla para ver si puedo verlo pero hoy fue él el que pidió que fuera ¡qué emoción!— Mimori se apresuró a recoger sus cosas para salir rápido

—bueno pequeña ya era hora de que se diera cuenta de lo necesaria que eres para él— menciono dándole ánimos mientras salían

Llegaron pronto al complejo de apartamentos donde se encontraba Sho, su manager la dejo en la puerta. Ella subió por el ascensor y entro, en un parpadeo llego al departamento de Sho, toco muy animada pero se sorprendió mucho del estado de Sho cuando le abrió la puerta.

-Loveme-

Sho se sintió molesto por las acciones de Shoko como era posible que le mandara a esa fastidiosa para que lo curara, bueno ya nada podía hacer, así que se fue a su cuarto, se quitó la ropa quedando solo en bóxer y entonces al quedar de frente a su espejo se dio cuenta de lo mal que realmente había quedado; sus rodillas estaba algo raspadas, tenía algunos hematomas en los muslos, uno en el estómago, otro grande en la espalda y marcas rojas en su cuello, parecía que le habían golpeado varias personas cuando solo una era la causante de todas esos golpes, *¿cómo es que ese maldito idiota salió con un golpe?* claro su rival era de un calibre mucho más alto y solo había podido acertar a un golpe cuando lo tomo desprevenido y él había sido el único mal parado en esa pelea

El sonido del timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos así que salió del baño colocándose solamente la toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al abrir la puerta vio a pochiri quien lo veía asustada

—Pasa no te quedes ahí o tendremos problemas con los vecinos— menciono molesto Sho

—Que fue lo que te paso Sho— menciono asustada —déjame ayudarte, por dios Sho ¿quién te hizo esto? ¿Quién pudo atreverse a tocar a una estrella tan importante como tú?— menciono Mimori mientras entraba a la casa y se ponía a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

—No es algo de lo que quiera hablar— dijo molesto mientras se derrumbaba en el sillón en espera de que lo atendiera como si de un príncipe se tratara —además quería saber qué tal va nuestro plan, ¿lograste sacarle información a esa tal Amamiya acerca de Kyoko?— cambio el tema para que ella ya no le preguntara más sobre su estado

—sí, ella me dijo que tiene un permiso de incapacidad y que por eso ya no iba a la escuela pero que eso era lo único que me diría, Jo como se atrevió esa tonta a negarme información jum debí de preguntarle mejor a la sombra cuatro ojos de Tsuruga Ren— menciono despectiva mientras le ponía una pomada en los moretones que tenía —no te preocupes con esta pomada ya no se verán en poco tiempo, voy por un poco de hielo para la inflamación de tu ojo— se levantó para ir al refrigerador y poner unos hielos en un trapo

—gracias pochiri realmente no sabría que hacer sin tus cuidados— menciono de manera seductora —aunque es una lástima que no puedas ayudarme más— le dijo fingiendo tristeza

—dime que es lo que necesitas yo haré lo que sea por ti Sho chan— menciono inocente Mimori mientras colocaba con mucho cuidado el paño con hielos en su ojo

-Loveme-

Lory se encontraba en su estupendo sillón de su gran sala viendo a María jugar con la pequeña Umineko, al voltear para ver a Kuroneko la noto distraída mirando por la ventana *¿estará así por lo que le dije?* pensó inquieto Lory

—_Takarada sama bienvenido— menciono dulcemente Kuroneko mientras llegaba a su despacho_

—_Ya estoy en casa— sonrió Lory sorprendido —Kuroneko chan, hace unos momentos Usagi me comento que iras a la fiesta de la película "Tragic Marker"— al voltear su mirada la noto totalmente tensa_

—_le dije a Usa sama que no era necesario que pidiera un boleto para mi después de que le salió pareja_— _trato de ocultar un poco su molestia_

— _¿te gustaría ir conmigo Neko chan?_ —_ Lory sostuvo la mano de Kuroneko haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

—_yo...etto...si claro...se…será un placer ir con usted Takarada sama_—_ Kuroneko se sonrojo fuertemente al escucharlo invitarla_

_Kuroneko después de que Lory la soltara salió corriendo del despacho_

—Kuroneko ¿te parece bien si te acompaño yo al principio de la fiesta?— preguntó Lory

Kuroneko veía a lo lejos por la ventana, ella realmente no quería ir a la fiesta, pero ya la habían tomado en cuenta por petición de Usagi y solo porque ella no quería ir con Bernard

—sí, muchas gracias y disculpe las molestias que le hemos causado Takarada sama— le sonrió sincera —pero ¿dónde podré dejar a Umi?, no creo que sea buena idea llevarla, no quiero que nos acose la prensa apenas nos vean— menciono con preocupación

—Puedes dejarla aquí con María— Lory vio que el semblante de Kuroneko se ponía blanco —no estarán solas, Sebastián estará con ellas por supuesto—menciono para tranquilizarla

—bueno si ese es el caso está bien, gracias— se levantó del sillón marchándose hacia su dormitorio

— ¿Kuroneko? — Lory la observo confuso

—voy a ir a preparar las cosas necesarias para Umi así Sebastián no tendrá problemas, además no he arreglado el vestido que usare— menciono con una sonrisa

Lory se sonrojo un poco, algo en ella lo atraía como imán, pero tendría que alejarse de su análisis sentimental, después pensaría las cosas con calma, ahora tenía que ocuparse de su pareja favorita y de las órdenes para Sebastián, que en ese momento entraba con su encargo

— ¿crees que aún una personalidad como yo podría caer en el peligroso juego del amor? — se dirigió a Sebastián pensativo

Su fiel sirviente solo asintió con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente a quien se refería y de quien hablaba, porque a pesar de ser raro había notado en su jefe algunas pequeñas acciones que delataban su atracción por la joven inquilina

—Mañana te encargo a las niñas, regresamos muy noche así que necesito que las vigiles bien; ve donde esta Kuroneko te dará instrucciones para cuidar a Umi y llévale el vestido negro, los otros envíalos a nuestras chicas Loveme— menciono Lory dándole a Sebastián la caja del vestido

-Loveme-

Usagi llego a su casa después de haber charlado con Kuroneko en casa de Lory, ella realmente parecía no querer ir a la fiesta para no toparse con "ese" alguien al que tanto temía ver después de un año de no verlo, *parece que las heridas aún están abiertas* pensó con tristeza

—y hablando del diablo— menciono Usagi al toparse con Bernard (1) en el pasillo a la sala

—Wow ahora te interesas en mí, dime ¿es que por fin notas que soy irresistible? ¿Qué es lo que ahora no te permite olvidarme? — pregunto con maldad

—El rechazo a una invitación de la fiesta de mañana— menciono restándole importancia a su primera pregunta

— ¿una fiesta? Oh ¿querías llevarme y no lo permitieron? — pregunto con curiosidad

Usagi entro a su despacho dejando caer en el escritorio los documentos que había recogido además del CD donde Fuwa Sho grabo las canciones para la película y mientras tomaba asiento pensó con cuidado la respuesta que le daría al sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella

—sí, es una fiesta muy importante y afortunadamente NO iré contigo voy con el director Kurosaki— dijo tajante mientras abría el folder con los dibujos de las imágenes que serían usadas para los posters de promoción

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué no soy yo el que te acompañe? ¿Dónde está el rechazo que mencionas? — bufo molesto Bernard golpeando la mesa por la injusticia que se cometía hacia su persona

—contestando a tus preguntas innecesarias, solo te diré que iba a ir con MI querida Kuroneko pero teníamos que llevar acompañante ella tenía miedo de ir sola, lo demás de como acepto al final no te lo diré y sobre porque no vas tú, es simple: no me pareces una buena opción como compañía— menciono con simpleza siguiendo con su mirada en los papeles que revisaba

— ¡LO HACES SOLO POR COMPLACERLA! — grito tirando todas las cosas del escritorio, para que así se dignara a mirarlo

—déjame decirte que yo no la complazco de eso ya se hace cargo otro— menciono molesta —y ahora me levantas todo lo que tiraste y más te vale que nada este dañado porque si no es el caso te hago recoger tus cositas y te saco a golpes— le dijo mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

Bernard se asustó con su mirada pero no iba a permitir que lo notara y como no quería perder su trabajo la obedeció de inmediato. Una vez que lo coloco todo de nuevo en su lugar se marchó dejándola sola. Usagi de nuevo se centró en sus cosas ignorando su rabieta; marco el numero de una persona que la pondría de mejor humor

—buenas noches Amane kun necesito saber si ya tienes el libreto listo, ya tengo los bocetos para la publicidad— menciono apenas respondieron al otro lado de la línea

—buenas noches Usa chan sí, ya está listo el libreto lo entregaremos en la presentación del elenco, una duda ¿tienes el vestuario o los bocetos de estos? — pregunto curioso Hideo

—Claro y deberías verlos porque están igualitos a la descripción de la historia, te mandare las fotos mañana— menciono Usagi emocionada viendo la carpeta con los datos del vestuario

—está bien, oye y sobre el trato que hiciste con Lory, porque me imagino que por eso me has llamado Usa chan— menciono con complicidad

—bueno sobre eso, aun no lo he hecho porque quiero que ella me lo diga; ¿podría pedirte algo más? Ya sé que no tiene que ver con el trabajo pero igual es importante— dijo algo insegura

—sí, sabes que para eso soy tu amigo, dime ¿es sobre el departamento que usabas? — Hideo se sentía muy satisfecho de poder ayudarla y prever todas sus ideas

—me sorprendes, ¿no serás de casualidad un adivino o acaso soy muy predecible? — Usagi hizo un puchero con ese comentario y podría jurar que Amane se burlaba de eso

—no soy adivino, solo te conozco lo suficiente para saber qué es lo que vas a pedirme, pero Usagi chan te informo que está listo para volver a habitarse únicamente faltan los muebles— contesto alegre

—muchas gracias amigo, te veo después creo que ya es demasiado tarde para seguir conversando y mañana tenemos una fiesta a la cual ir, te quiero bye, bye— se despidió dulcemente

—Bye sweet bunny— Hideo corto con esa despedida la llamada

-Loveme-

Chiori regresaba a casa algo cansada después de haber sido obligada por el presidente a ir con la maldición rosa a repartir volantes en el centro comercial sobre la nueva escuela de actuación de LME. Noto que sus padres ya estaban dormidos y las únicas luces en casa eran las de su sala, a lo lejos noto un paquete de un tamaño regular; algo le indicaba que en esa caja solo habría más problemas de los que quisiera

Al acercarse y ver que efectivamente era para ella de parte del presidente, no pudo evitar un gran curiosidad por su contenido, sin embargo se arrepintió al leer la nota que estaba pegada: **"querida Amamiya Chiori se le ha encomendado la tarea de acompañar a la señorita Heel Setsuka en la fiesta del preestreno de Tragic Marker en nombre de la sección Loveme, por lo tanto le hago llegar el atuendo que lucirá ese día"**

Chiori se encontraba impactada, sabía que con el presidente tan excéntrico que tenía era posible que aquel atuendo fuera del mismo color horrendo que el de la maldición rosa que utilizaba en la sección, temblorosa abrió el paquete que contenía su atuendo

—¿¡NO PUEDO CREERLOOOO!? — estaba totalmente impactada

-Loveme-

Kanae llego agotada a su casa y subió a su cuarto arrastrando los pies, noto un extraño paquete junto a su puerta y molesta avanzo con grandes zancadas lo que faltaba de distancia a su puerta *¡demonios! ¿Que no pueden ellos tirar sus cosas en su respectiva habitación?* pensó enojada, pero llamo su atención el papel en color rosa chillón que se encontraba encima: **"querida Kotonami Kanae se le ha encomendado la tarea de acompañar a la señorita Heel Setsuka a la fiesta del preestreno de Tragic Marker en nombre de la sección Loveme, por lo tanto le hago llegar el atuendo que lucirá ese día"**

Kanae estaba estupefacta no quería abrir la caja estaba 100% segura que no era nada lindo lo que vería adentro; miro a ambos lados viendo que ninguno de sus hermanos notara que llevaba la caja a su cuarto. Dentro de la seguridad de su recamara Kanae abrió la dichosa caja y al abrirla se quedó muda de la impresión

**Continuara**

Fiu por fin capitulo terminado, ¿Qué tipo de atuendo habrá dentro de la caja? ¿Qué tipo de trato tiene Usagi con Lory? Bueno eso lo sabremos en otro capítulo ¿será una historia de terror?

(1) olvide decir que relación tenia Bernard con Usa, bueno verán es su amigo y antes también lo era de Kuro pero tienen un secreto que oculta de todos o eso creen


	12. Chapter 12

Skip beat!, no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 12 Premios: Escape última parte 1**

Kuroneko se miró al espejo, el vestido se le veía bien pero le daba algo de pena, suspiro cansada; se deshizo del vestido y salió del cuarto para buscar a Sebastián, tenía que darle las cosas de Umi. Llego al salón de juegos donde se encontraban María y Umi jugando bajo los cuidados de Sebastián; impresionante era la palabra que describía a ese ser tan dedicado a su trabajo y devoto a Takarada Lory, le era imposible comprender como era que ese sujeto hacia todo lo que Lory quería.

—Me sorprende tu habilidad para realizar cualquier tarea, dime ¿todos en LME son tan buenos como tú? ¿Takarada sama les da algún entrenamiento así a todos sus trabajadores?— pregunto con curiosidad Kuroneko mientras se acercaba a él

Sebastián se giró hacia ella pidiéndole que lo siguiera hasta uno de los sofás, cuando se sentaron le extendió una taza de té

—Takarada sama, da el entrenamiento que cree necesario para cada equipo de personal que es requerido dentro y fuera de LME, además cada miembro del LME es bueno en el área en que fue contratado— menciono con calma

Kuroneko sonrió ante tal respuesta. Ella extendió la mochila donde tenía las cosas necesarias para Umi

—Han de ser agotadores esos entrenamientos; bueno eso es lo que necesitara Umi en la noche— sonrió de manera dulce mientras se retiraba para jugar con las niñas.

Lory entro buscando a Sebastián y María, se despidió de Kuroneko y Umi prometiendo que regresarían temprano para ir a la fiesta

-Loveme-

Ren sentía un calor agradable cerca de él y quiso girarse para estar más cómodo pero un peso en su pecho se lo impidió, así que abrió sus ojos un poco molesto para ver que le impedía acomodarse mejor. Cuál fue su sorpresa que lo que impedía su comodidad era su razón de vivir; Kyoko dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho; Ren estaba en shock *¿en qué momento te colaste aquí?* Ren acaricio con delicadeza su rostro

—Me gustaría despertar todos los días de este modo— susurro dulcemente

Kyoko sintió que algo rozaba su rostro, se removió un poco y noto extraña su almohada, quiso apretarla para acomodarla pero la sintió moverse al tocarla. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa resplandeciente de su senpai, tardo unos minutos en reaccionar y en cuanto se dio cuenta de en donde había dormido dio un salto enorme terminando en el piso

—Kyaaaa~, lo siento~ senpai, perdón por esta enorme falta de respeto— grito eufórica realizando una dougeza exagerada

Ren se levantó de la cama para detener las exageraciones de su amor, se acercó a ella y la abrazo desconcertándola

—Deja de disculparte por tonterías— dijo Ren alzándole el rostro

—Pero yo he hecho algo malo, le he tocado y eso es imperdonable para alguien como yo, una simple kohai sin chiste no tiene el derecho siquiera a toca...— Kyoko fue callada por la sonrisa falsa

—yo no soy algo que no puedas tocar, soy una persona normal como tú, vamos Mogami chan no digas esas cosas, si incluso ya ME HAS BESADO— menciono sonriente

—Yo...yolosientosenpai—dijo atropelladamente mientras era intimidada por la resplandeciente sonrisa de Tsuruga Ren

—No sé por qué me desprecias tanto Mogami— Ren desvió su mirada, ya habían sido suficientes heridas emocionales por esa mañana

—No lo hago, yo lo aprecio mucho— Kyoko lo abrazo fuerte

Kyoko sintió que esta vez había herido fuertemente a su querido senpai y esa nunca fue su intención. Ren se dejó abrazar y se permitió disfrutar esa seguridad a pesar de sentirse en caída libre sin garantía de salir intacto.

—Sabes me gustaría que me dijeras sin que te alteres ¿por qué tuve el gusto de amanecer con tu compañía?— Ren sonrió dulcemente

—yo...yo lo siento Tsuruga san, es solo que me sentí muy asustada anoche y bueno me...me recosté a su lado para sentirme segura; disculpe no quería terminar incomodándolo— menciono Kyoko toda sonrojada, jugando con su pijama

—Ven, apurémonos a arreglarnos— Ren observo el reloj de la mesita de noche —no tardan en llegar por nosotros— tomo la mano de Kyoko para levantarla y evitar cometer alguna locura ante tal ser inocente y dulce

Kyoko asintió y se apresuró para tener todo listo a tiempo

-Loveme-

Lory se encontraba con sus niñas de Loveme, Jelly y María yendo rumbo al hotel de los Heel para de ahí ir al centro comercial, comprar el atuendo de Setsu, luego irían al salón para ver los arreglos de Chiori y Kanae a manos de Jelly quien también arreglaría a Kuroneko, mientras que los Heel estuvieran en el hotel recogiendo la habitación que dejarían por un tiempo, después los recogerían para arreglarlos a ellos, pasarían por Kuroneko, dejaría a María e irían a la fiesta llegando puntuales por primera vez desde la creación de los Heel.

—Por un momento ayer, creí que iba a usar algo normal, incluso pensé en agradecerle; ¡presidente porque simplemente no nos dio algo normal!— grito Chori dentro de la limosina

— ¡Ella tiene razón! Moooo yo también pensé que nos daría un respiro de ese logotipo tan vergonzoso— Kanae se unió a Chiori

El presidente solo puso carita triste y se giró para ver a Jelly y María para que lo apoyaran moralmente pero ambas rodaron los ojos fingiendo ignorancia

—Son unas malvadas yo solo pienso en su bienestar y así es como me pagan malagradecidas— Lory limpio unas cuantas lágrimas de su rostro —yo pensé que les gustaría lucir los modelos exclusivos de una diseñadora reconocida, incluso podrían ser modelos, pero... pero son tan malas— el presidente se fue a un rincón de la limosina y se puso a plantar setas como Suou Tamaki (1)

—Darling deja de molestar a las chicas, si les hubieras explicado desde el principio que queráis que fueran las modelos de la marca no se habría hecho este embrollo— menciono Jelly calmando la situación

Las chicas se quedaron más tranquilas con la explicación de Jelly y ya no armaron alboroto por su vestimenta. El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, Jelly les comentaba sobre los arreglos que les haría, María les platicaba de la diseñadora que vivía con ellos y de la bebe con quien jugaba; llegaron al edificio y solo bajo el presidente para llamar a los Heel

-Loveme-

Setsu termino de acomodar todas sus cosas en su respectiva maleta aunque tenía un "pequeño" exceso de ropa, saco la maleta de su querido nii san para ir acomodando la ropa y cosas de uso personal que tenía en los cajones. Miro con tristeza la habitación *ya se terminó, este es mi último día como la pequeña Setsu* soltó un pequeño suspiro y coloco la maleta en la cama

Ren se encontraba en la cocina acomodando los trastos utilizados en el desayuno *¿se terminó? ¿Solo así? Cierto es lo mejor para ambos, incluso espero que me evada por las próximas semanas, estoy seguro que este trabajo nos acercó más de lo que nosotros solos hubiéramos permitido* Ren observo a Kyoko acomodando todas sus cosas en las maletas que habían traído, noto que ella estaba llorando así que se acercó para abrazarla

—No es una despedida, volveremos a vernos tanto como quieras—susurro Ren su oído

—Creo que no será lo mismo, voy a extrañar esto— Kyoko señalo a habitación y se abrazó fuertemente a él —me siento extraña, no quiero dejar de...— Kyoko se vio interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta

Ren soltó a Kyoko y se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose al presidente al cual le dedico una mirada fría. Lory esbozo su sonrisa maliciosa *así que interrumpí algo* pensó con burla

—Mis pequeños he venido por ustedes para nuestro día de compras, así que vámonos que tenemos muy poco tiempo y muchas tiendas por ver— menciono entusiasmado mientras tomaba de la mano a Kyoko

Llevo a la pareja de hermanos a la limosina de LME que se encontraba afuera, como siempre era algo sumamente ostentoso. Cuando abrió la puerta del coche Ren pudo observar que había mucha gente ahí. Le dirigió una mirada a Setsu que duro unos minutos

—jefe, nii san quiere saber por qué vamos con tanta gente, si solo vamos a comprar un vestido— Kyoko se puso un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta que los acompañarían

—Vamos Caín, un poco de compañía no nos vendrá mal, así que sube y luego podrás disfrutar de tiempo a solas con Setsu chan— comento Lory haciéndolos subir

-Loveme-

—Amor no es necesario que empaques esas cosas aun—suspiro cansado Kuu —todavía no hemos confirmado que vayamos a quedarnos tanto tiempo— menciono mientras tomaba las maletas para su viaje

— ¡claro que es necesario! Tu monstro horrible, no quieres que vea a mis bebes ¿verdad?— contesto con tristeza —te estas aliando con ese demonio multiforme de LME, déjame entonces y no vuelvas, pero no creas que me quedare quieta, veré a mis hijos a toda costa— sollozo Julie mientras le daba a Kuu sus maletas

—No seas así, sabes que no es por eso; sabes que no deben ser atacados por la prensa por culpa de nuestra presencia— abrazo a Julie para calmarla —por favor, solo espera un poco mas ¿podrás?— dijo cariñoso mirándola fijamente. Ella solo asintió como respuesta

-Loveme-

Sebastián volvió a girar en otra calle, el coche detrás de él era muy insistente

—señor, nos siguen— anuncio Sebastián

—No te preocupes, permite que nos sigan hasta el centro comercial— respondió Lory restándole importancia

Los presentes se quedaron algo inquietos, incluso María se había asomado por la ventana de la parte de atrás del coche y noto un coche con un fotógrafo

—abuelo son...son— tartamudeo asustada

—Sí, posiblemente estén esperando una exclusiva del evasivo Heel Caín; pero debemos ignorarles, no se preocupen, vayamos por el vestido después nos deshacemos de ellos— menciono tranquilo Lory

Llegaron a su destino y bajaron hacia el centro comercial; vieron tienda por tienda y ninguna le agradaba ni a Setsu ni a las chicas, cuando estaban por rendirse, María vio una tienda con vestidos de estilo gótico-moderno pero clásicos, la perfecta mezcla para Setsu/Kyoko. Las chicas no permitieron que Caín y el presidente las siguieran, Setsu le dijo a Caín que su vestido seria sorpresa para ellos. Caín le recordó que el pagaría, ella solo sonrió y entro a la tienda con las demás

Después de haber comprado el vestido, decidieron retirarse para poder prepararse para la noche de gala. Lory les había explicado mediante claves lo que harían para despistar a los paparazzi que aun los seguían; Caín y Setsu se irían en el coche de Jelly y los demás en la limosina para despistar a los paparazzi y así lograr perderlos y seguir con tranquilidad su día. En cuanto llegaron al estacionamiento pusieron en marcha su plan y lograron escapar de ellos y despistarles, por ahora

—Setsu chan, Caín kun vendremos por ustedes más tarde así que no salgan a vagar y estén preparados como en unas 3 horas para que pueda arreglar y tenerlos preparados antes de que empiece la recepción de actores porque queremos ensayar lo que dirán, así que nada de vaguear por ahí Caín— menciono Jelly divertida por su mirada de perrito abandonado hacia Setsu

—No te preocupes musa sama, lo tendré listo en 3 horas lo prometo— le dijo seria Setsu

Ambos salieron de la camioneta y se apresuraron a llegar a su cuarto para terminar de empacar todo lo que faltaba y sacar lo necesario para prepararse

-Loveme-

Yashiro se encontraba tranquilamente acomodando los horarios de Ren ajustándolo lo suficiente para que pudiera salir o encontrarse con Kyoko.

—Vaya, ahora tendrá un poco más de tiempo libre para estar con ella— menciono sonriendo

De pronto el teléfono celular sonó intrigándolo, ya que no tenía ningún pendiente en LME

—Buenas tardes, ¿paso algo Sawara san?— pregunto curioso ante la llamada

—Estamos en un buen lio Yashiro, necesito que revises unas páginas en internet y me ayudes a pensar en una solución para sacar a Mogami y las chicas del departamento de Loveme del problema, el presidente no está y no sé cómo arreglar esto— le dijo angustiado Sawara

—Claro no hay problema, dime que direcciones son y tratare de pensar en varias ideas para ayudarte— menciono Yashiro serio

—Muy bien te envió los datos en un momento y de verdad muchas gracias, sé que estas muy ocupado con Ren pero no me había topado con este problema hasta hoy— le dijo aliviado

—No te preocupes, todos pasamos por un momento así, yo reviso lo que me enviaste y te daré la respuesta en la mañana— Yashiro abrió los archivos para revisarlos

—Entonces hasta luego y gracias de nuevo— Sawara colgó el teléfono

Yashiro se sorprendió con las notas que Sawara había enviado

— ¡demonios! Tenemos serios problemas— menciono Yashiro, mientras tomaba el celular para localizar de manera urgente al demonio del amor

Su tarde empezó a ser un mal augurio de lo que vendría

-Loveme-

Kyoko al salir del baño noto que Caín aún se encontraba con la bata puesta y estaba algo pensativo

—nii san aún no...— Setsu fue callada de inmediato por una melodía que conocía bien y sabía de dónde provenía

Corrió rápidamente a su bolso y tomo el aparato que sonaba rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar; el numero en la pantalla decía desconocido pero ella sabía de quien se trataba *¿cómo se le ocurre a ese baka #1 a hablarme?* pensó furiosa Kyoko, sin notar que su querido "nii san" la observaba y creía saber quién marcaba

De nuevo sonó el celular y Kyoko lo apago bruscamente, sin que se percatara, Ren se había colocado detrás de ella y al segundo que volvió a sonar el celular le fue arrebatado y arrojado inesperadamente a un sitio desconocido

— ¿Por qué demonios le das tu número a ese imbécil? ¿Acaso te gusta que te acose y después te trate como basura?— Ren estaba muy molesto — ¿es que acaso aun te gusta?— los celos comenzaron a consumirlo

Kyoko se quedó desconcertada, no sabía que contestar puesto que no entendía a quién se refería ¿Setsu o Kyoko? Aun no se recuperaba de la impresión cuando sintió que la empujaba con fuerza a la cama quedando bajo de él

— ¿por qué demonios no me respondes? ¿Es acaso que es cierto todo lo que te he preguntado?— se quedó quieto observándola detenidamente por si algún gesto le demostraba que estaba en lo cierto

Kyoko se recuperó y usando el peso de su compañero invirtió los papeles dejándolo muy sorprendido

—Así que tienes celos, ¿nii san?— mencionó Setsu con un poco de burla —entiende que solo soy tuya y tú eres solo mío o es que acaso ¿debo marcarte para que entiendas?— le dijo mientras se recostaba seductora sobre él

Él se sintió confundido, emocionado y extrañado por su actitud, de pronto Setsu se levantó comenzando a remover la parte superior de su bata dejando al descubierto su pecho, despacio se acercó a su cuello y para su sorpresa lo mordió

—si quieres hacer una marca que realmente dure, no debes morder debes chupar fuerte en el mismo lugar una y otra vez obstinadamente como si gravaras tu deseo por poseerme, si lo haces así podrás dejar una marca oscura ya que causas un sangrado interno bajo la piel— le dijo sujetándola de la cintura

Kyoko siguió sus indicaciones al pie de la letra dejando a Ren impactado, pero no lo dejaría así, ella lo estaba provocando, ahora tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias

— ¿Lo he hecho bien nii san?— pregunto con inocencia

—Tal vez, solo te hace falta práctica, deja que te demuestre como hacerlo— Ren la giro para demostrarle cómo hacerlo

Kyoko se paralizó por un momento al saber que él le haría lo mismo. Kyoko lo detuvo un momento antes de que se acercara a su cuello, sus celos de saber que le haría lo mismo que alguna vez llego a hacer con otras la hicieron rechazarlo

—no me trates como a las otras— se levantó de la cama y solo se colocó su gabardina sobre la bata

Ren la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta y la miro confuso

— ¿A dónde vas así?— le pregunto deteniéndola cerca de la puerta

— ¿no es obvio? Iré a buscar experiencia con otros hombres— Kyoko giro la perilla de la puerta y de inmediato fue detenida

—No necesitas buscar a otros, o acaso ¿quieres ir a por ese idiota que te trata tan mal?— pregunto Ren bastante molesto

Kyoko estaba impactada por esa conclusión y muestra de posesividad impropia de su senpai, él la atrajo más hacia si

—Yo no quiero que me hagas lo que has hecho con otras, yo no soy como esas— ella volteo a verlo a los ojos, quería que comprendiera lo que sentía —yo quiero creer que soy especial para ti— no pudo evitar sentirse triste al decirlo

—Eres especial para mí y muy importante Setsu— la miro seriamente

"Setsu", bueno eso haría feliz a Setsu y por supuesto que haría algo que hiciera feliz a "Caín nii san". Con delicadeza lo atrajo a ella comenzando a besarlo con dulzura y empujándolo hacia la parte de la recámara

—Setsu no creo que sea buena idea— mencionó Caín entre besos —no creo que tarden en llegar el jefe y su comitiva— le dijo mientras la cargaba para llevarla a una de las camas tirando su gabardina en el camino

—creo que tus acciones no van acorde con tus palabras nii san— Setsu le desamarro su bata después de que la acostara

Ren no le contesto simplemente se dejó llevar por su deseo, Kyoko sintió que soltaba su bata para después comenzar a retirársela, vergüenza y timidez quedaron junto a su bata en el piso, el ambiente empezó a caldearse. Kyoko se sentía emocionada, feliz...excitada; podía sentir su piel calentarse por donde su querido "senpai" la tocara, ella también le retiro por completo la bata y terminaron semidesnudos. Ren noto las caricias tímidas por parte de Kyoko y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

—Yo...yo lo...lo siento— menciono Ren entre besos, separándose de ella con mucho pesar y tristeza —yo no debí...yo no creo que...discúlpame Kyoko yo...— Ren se sintió estúpido en ese momento, eso se le salió de las manos

—Tsuruga san discúlpeme, yo no...sé que no soy lo que quieres, me discul...—Kyoko fue callado de golpe

—Tú no eres la que debe disculparse, yo lo siento no debí...sé que yo...esto no está bien— Ren tomo el pantalón que había usado antes y se lo puso rápido —tu no mereces esto, yo soy un idiota, perdona— tomo una gabardina y salió del cuarto

Kyoko se quedó en shock, no se esperaba eso, él correspondía a sus sentimientos y ahora simplemente se iba diciendo cosas extrañas y la dejaba sola, en ese momento se sintió tan mal que desquito con lo que tenía al alcance dejando un desastre en el cuarto. Ella se cambió con sus ropas de la sección Loveme, versión de verano, tomo una gabardina que la cubriera por completo y se marchó dejando todo atrás.

*Si él realmente creía q estaba mal ¿por qué...? ¿Por qué fue que...?* ella trataba de hilar sus pensamientos mientras bajaba por las escaleras de emergencia hacia la calle.

-Loveme-

Lory y Jelly habían llegado con la camioneta para cambiar a Kyoko y Ren para esa noche, solo necesitaban hablarles para pedir que bajaran pero no se esperó Jelly que no le contestaran

—Darling es muy extraño, Kyoko no me contesta el celular y parece que Ren lo tiene apagado— menciono Jelly desconcertada

—Espero que no estén ocupados o me sentiré mal en interrumpirlos— menciono en broma Lory

—No creo que pase algo así, Ren quiere mucho a Kyoko y no haría algo así— menciono molesta Jelly

—Está bien, les daremos unos minutos más y les marcamos, ¿te parece bien?— Lory recibió un gesto afirmativo de su parte

-Loveme-

Llego Ren al cuarto después de tranquilizarse unos minutos en el mini bar del hotel, se sentía muy nervioso, no sabía cómo arreglar el embrollo en el que se había metido solito. Cuando entro al cuarto vio la luz apagada y escucho el lejano sonido de su celular.

— ¿Kyoko?— pregunto algo inseguro y se preocupó al no obtener respuesta

Observo a su alrededor, vio la ropa de Setsu en el piso, las camas deshechas, los cajones fuera de su sitio y el medicamento de Kyoko regado en el piso. Tomo su celular viendo que tenía llamadas perdidas de Jelly y el presidente; entonces le marco a Lory pensando que él se había llevado a Kyoko causando ese desastre, pero algo le decía que no era posible

—Jefe, ¿Setsu esta con usted?— pregunto tratando de mantener a Caín y no sonar asustado

—No, aún no hemos subido por ustedes...—Ren escucho una pausa muy larga —Ren ¿no está contigo?— pregunto preocupado, ocasionando que a Ren le recorriera un sudor frio en su espalda

—No está aquí— Ren temió por la seguridad de Kyoko, era un estúpido no debía haberla dejado sola

-Loveme-

Kyoko estaba dando vueltas por un parque, se había perdido y no sabía que hacer *¡tonta! Por correr sin rumbo estoy perdida, cansada y me siento fatal, de seguro me hecho bastante daño y ni siquiera me traje una pastilla para el dolor, ¿esto podría ser pe...?* no pudo terminar esa frase cuando vio a Shotaro acercarse al banco en el que recién se había sentado

— ¿Kyoko? ¿Eres tú?— Sho no podía creer q la encontrara por casualidad en la calle mientras paseaba

—no te me acerques, no quiero lidiar contigo— Kyoko estaba preocupada de que notara q estaba mal y se burlara de ella haciéndola sentirse peor *si se entera de lo que paso, se burlara de mi e intentara algo malo contra Tsuruga senpai* Kyoko se levantó preparándose para dirigirse a la tienda q estaba cerca y escabullirse para no tener q aguantarlo

Sho notaba algo raro en ella, así que cuando se levantó de la banca la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hacia él *jo, jo, con esto me odiaras tanto que no podrás olvidarme nunca*. La tomo de la cintura con fuerza y se acercó para besarla de nuevo

— ¡SUELTAME!— Kyoko lo empujo con la poca fuerza que tenia

—No, ¡hoy serás mía!—la tomo de la espalda por debajo de la gabardina con fuerza y al momento sintió una extraña humedad

— ¡Suéltame!— insistió Kyoko desesperada, su herida ardía y apreciaba claramente la humedad de su traje

— ¡SUELTALA YA!— grito Yashiro, quien pasaba por ahí

Los dos voltearon al oír la voz de Yashiro, Kyoko sonrió aliviada pero Shotaro la presiono con más fuerza contra su pecho, listo para pelear por ella si era necesario

— ¡Déjala en paz Fuwa, no me hagas ir por Ren!— Yashiro lo amenazo, estaba seguro de que la soltaría con oír ese nombre

Sho no quería aun, tener una batalla directa con ese sujeto por ella, ya que en ese momento sabía que perdería; aun así alzo el rostro de Kyoko para tener un segundo intento. De pronto se oyó un fuerte golpe, Kyoko le dejo la mano marcada a Sho en su rostro, no permitiría que la volviera a besar porque ahora Ren era el único con ese derecho

—Kyoko, vámonos— le dijo Yashiro, alejándola de un confundido Sho

Se apresuró para alejarse de él lo más que pudieran para tomar un taxi y llevar a Kyoko a un lugar seguro, antes de hablar con Ren para saber qué era lo que pasaba; sonó su celular el cual contesto de inmediato al ver el nombre del actor en la pantalla

— ¿Ren que sucede?— le dijo confundido

—Yashiro, Kyoko se fue del hotel sin dejar nota y estoy muy preocupado...—

—No te preocupes está conmigo— menciono Yashiro sin dejarlo terminar, ya que se dio cuenta de que no traía sus guantes —la estoy llevando a mi casa, ven por ella está muy...— Yashiro no pudo continuar hablando con Ren ya que Kyoko se desmayó y tuvo que colgarle

— ¡Kyoko!— Yashiro estaba asustado

Sostuvo como pudo a Kyoko y le hizo la parada a un taxi que se acercaba. Al abrir la puerta del taxi, acomodándola con cuidado, se subió y le indico al taxista la dirección. Al llegar a su casa, le quito a Kyoko la gabardina para revisarla, el presidente le había informado de su herida, se encamino hacia su cuarto donde tenía el único botiquín de la casa

-Loveme-

Ren se sintió aún más preocupado cuando escucho a Yashiro colgarle inesperadamente *¿le habrá sucedido algo malo para que tuviera que colgar?* pensó Ren mientras caminaba rápidamente al estacionamiento

—Jefe, Yashiro tiene a Setsu— menciono en cuanto llego a la limosina de LME

Chiori y Kanae lo vieron como si en cualquier momento le saltaran encima para degollarlo y Jelly había dejado de marcar a la policía para girarse con una mueca que prometía mucho~ sufrimiento

—Vamos con él, ¿sabes dónde está?— menciono Lory alejando la atención de él

—Sí, me dijo que estaba por llevar a Kyoko a su casa, yo tengo llaves así que nos ahorraremos el tener que espera— menciono Ren más tranquilo

Llegaron a casa de Yashiro y al entrar vieron la gabardina de Setsu en el sillón, Ren se adelantó a la única recamara que tenían cerca y...

-Loveme-

Sho estaba tan ofuscado por el golpe que recibió de Kyoko que no se percató hasta mucho después de la sangre que tenía en su mano dejándolo algo desconcertado. Dejo a un lado sus reflexiones sobre Kyoko y se apresuró para llegar con Shoko y arreglarse para la fiesta a la que había sido invitado

-Loveme-

Yashiro estaba sufriendo mucho por el pequeño inconveniente que tenía, justo cuando cargaba a Kyoko a su habitación ella lo abrazo mientras dormía y cuando él quiso ponerla en la cama para ir a buscar el botiquín, ella lo jalo inconscientemente haciéndolo quedar en una posición algo embarazosa

—Kyoko, por favor suéltame, me mataran si me ven así contigo— le decía con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que si Ren llegaba y lo veía así no viviría para contarlo

Para su mala suerte escucho como se abría la puerta, sintió un aura demoniaca detrás de él; ese no había sido su mejor día, lo matarían en ese momento y sin testigos. Ren se colocó a un lado de Yashiro

— ¿Puedes explicarme que pasa aquí?— Yashiro no había que ser adivino para saber que tenía su falsa sonrisa, ese tono mortal era el indicio de su muerte

Yashiro estaba llorando de miedo e iba a empezar a explicar lo que había pasado, cuando Kyoko despertó, al darse cuenta de su acción inmediatamente soltó a Yashiro y se disculpó por su comportamiento. Al poco tiempo Yashiro oyó que tocaban la puerta, viendo su oportunidad para huir de ahí y dejar que ellos arreglaran las cosas

— ¿Por qué te fuiste así?— Ren pregunto molesto y preocupado

—Por que creí que ya no era necesaria— Kyoko retuvo sus lágrimas al recordar porque había huido

Kyoko se sentía muy mal, adolorida y sin fuerza, no quería pelear así que se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda

— ¿Que te hiciste?— pregunto asustado Ren al ver que tenía sangre y podía notar la marca de una mano

—Nada... ¿por qué?— menciono desconcertada entre sollozos

Ren se sintió mal y la abrazo, por él ella estaba así, posiblemente ella estuvieran teniendo ideas erróneas del por qué la había dejado en el cuarto sola

—Perdón, es que me sentí tan mal cuando te escuche decir cosas que no tenían sentido para mí, que no pensé en nada más que salir corriendo de ese lugar— Kyoko comenzó a llorar al sentirlo abrazarla

—Yo soy el que debe disculparse, yo estaba preocupado por tantas cosas...— hizo una pausa que a Kyoko le pareció incomoda —tengo miedo a que te lastimen y te hagan daño, como posiblemente haya pasado hoy, por eso le pedí una vez al presidente que te alejara de este proyecto, porque si te pasaba algo yo...yo no podría contenerme si te lastiman o si yo te lastimo— su voz se quebró, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento

Kyoko se apartó un poco de él, observo detenidamente sus ojos, en ellos podía ver toda su angustia; Kyoko lo beso con ternura sorprendiéndolo. Ren no lo creía, lo besaba, besaba a Tsuruga Ren no a Caín nii san; el correspondió y poco a poco la recostó en la cama, Kyoko algo apenada lo detuvo

—Ren, es la cama de Yashiro— le dijo sonrojada

A Ren le importo poco lo que dijera ahora, ella lo había llamado sin honoríficos. Estaba por contestarle algo a su favor cuando se escuchó el sonido de la puerta y se separaron de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado

— ¡Kyoko! Por dios niña, solo a ti se te ocurre hacer tonterías y preocuparnos a todos moooo— le grito Kanae empujando a Tsuruga para estar cerca

Chiori siguió a Kanae y se excusó con Tsuruga por su amiga

—¡Lo siento mucho mouko san!— se disculpó Kyoko haciendo una dougeza

—Casi haces que mate a este sujeto— menciono despectiva señalando a Tsuruga, al voltear a verla, se preocupó al notar sangre en la cama y el rostro parido de Kyoko —¿qué te hiciste?— pregunto mientras se acercaba preocupada, logrando que así los demás entraran para ver que sucedía

**Continuara**

(1) es el protagonista del manga Ouran High School Host Club

Muchas gracias por leerme sé que he tardado, espero les haya gustado; gracias a **Brigitgrian**, **Gabyz123** (bueno no te puedo decir la fecha exacta de cada cuando actualizo porque hay veces que me lleva un mes entero construir el capítulo, mandarlo a edición, corregirlo y obtener el visto bueno para después subirlo), **kotoko-98** (respondiendo a tu pregunta, si Lory sufrirá mucho, ya que Kuroneko no es de las que se dejan enamorar tan fácil y bueno las chicas tienen vestidos que contrastaran un poco con el de Setsu), **Lunabsc** (bueno Lory nos hace enojar a veces, pero es una buena persona. No, Ren aún no se confesara, pero no es que vaya a ceder el terreno ganado y Kyoko tampoco será tan indiferente ahora), **silhermar** (pronto habrá más avances pero vamos paso a paso). Bueno ahora comienza el juego ¿quién será capaz de resistirse? Esperen el siguiente capítulo ansiosos ¿será una historia de terror?


	13. Chapter 13

Skip beat! , no me pertenece le pertenece a la grandiosa Nakamura Yoshiki solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_, -Loveme- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**

**Capítulo 13 Premios: Fiesta última parte 2**

Kyoko aún estaba viendo a Kanae de manera intranquila mientras trataba de poner en orden lo que tenía que decir acerca de su percance, omitiendo obviamente los hechos que la llevaron a terminar en esa situación

—Pues yo...me perdí cuando salí del hotel, cuando llegue a un parque me senté porque estaba mareada y en ese momento ESA cucaracha desagradable apareció frente a mí...— Kyoko dudo en continuar con la historia, sentía miedo *ese bastardo posiblemente se dio cuenta de mi herida cuando me abrazo por segunda vez* pensó asustada

Ren estaba molesto *como se atreve a tocar a MI Kyoko, donde haya sido el causante de esa herida yo...* el pensamiento de Ren fue interrumpido

—Él trato de besarme de nuevo— Kyoko tomo un poco de aire y solo miro a Kanae para no mostrar sus nervios —yo...yo intente apartarlo, en algún momento del forcejeo se abrió mi herida, ese estúpido me jalo hacia él diciendo un montón de tonterías; al tratar de besarme otra vez puso su mano en mi espalda con mucha presión y si no hubiera sido por Yashiro san me hubiera...— se hizo un nudo en su garganta. Recordó la frase de Shotaro "hoy serás mía" *¿qué hubiera hecho sino llega a ayudarme Yashiro?* frustración, eso es lo que sentía ahora por la ridícula forma en la que había sido acorralada

—Kyoko, ya estas a salvo— Kanae abrazo a Kyoko preocupada al ver su rostro angustiado por culpa de un mal momento

Chiori y María se acercaron para sumarse al abrazo desplazando a Ren hasta la puerta, incluso Jelly empujo a Ren para acercarse a las chicas. Ren se mantuvo a una distancia prudente junto a Yashiro y el presidente

—Onee sama, si quieres yo puedo echarle una buena maldición para que se arrepienta de haberte tocado— menciono María mientras le acercaba una caja de pañuelos

—Incluso podríamos tirarlo por las escaleras senpai— le dijo Chiori mientras se acomodaba a su lado

—Si quieres, también podemos arruinarle su lindo cabello Kyoko chan— se unió Jelly

Kyoko sonrió para ellas, sabía que ellas solo decían todas esas cosas para animarla, bueno no estaba 100% segura, tal vez un 98% le decía que solo era broma

— ¡Ne, ne onee sama que tal si nos arreglamos todas juntas para la fiesta!— sugirió María recordando a todos que tenían poco tiempo para arreglarse

Pronto Kanae y Chiori sacaron al presidente, a Yashiro y Ren a la sala, mientras Sebastián traía los atuendos y artilugios necesarios para arreglar a las chicas; pronto la recamara de Yashiro fue transformada en un salón de belleza

— ¡Muy bien chicas hagamos magia!— grito Jelly mientras empezaba a arreglarlas con ayuda de María

-Loveme-

Kuroneko se colocó su suéter a regañadientes, hacia un par de horas que Usagi había preguntado si iba a ir, que ya la estaba esperando _"vamos Neko chan apúrate"_ eso fue lo que dijo antes de colgar. Antes le había marcado a Jelly para que la arreglara antes que a las chicas Loveme, ella estuvo de acuerdo puesto que Lory había empezado un escándalo por que quería que las 3 chicas estuvieran listas al mismo tiempo, cambiando los planes de Jelly sin consideración

—Takarada san ¿dónde estará? Ya es tarde y Sebastián aún no llega— menciono irritada tomando las cosas de Umi

Tocaron a su puerta asustándola un poco, cuando abrió se dio cuenta de que era una de las sirvientas que traía un teléfono en una bandeja

—Mí lady tiene una llamada— le dijo una joven sirvienta

—Gracias— menciono algo confundida — ¿bueno?— pregunto extrañada

—Kuro chan, soy yo Lory, necesito que dejes a Umi con la señorita que está a tu lado y tomes la limosina para encontrarnos, no te preocupes el chofer te traerá conmigo, Sebastián y María irán a casa en cuanto llegues conmigo, ven con cuidado, hasta pronto— Lory colgó sin dejarla contradecirlo

— ¿que~? ¡Demonios, que le pasa a este sujeto diciéndome esas cosas!— Kuroneko colgó molesta y observo analítica a la mujer que estaba con ella —dejo a tu cuidado mi más grande tesoro. Escúchame con atención, si cuando vuelva tiene aunque sea un cabello quebrado, prepárate para el apocalipsis— menciono amenazante

—Claro Kuroneko sama comprendo la situación— menciono temblando

Kuroneko deposito en sus brazos a la pequeña Umi después de cerciorarse que dejara el teléfono y se marchó con el chofer que la esperaba

-Loveme-

Jelly ya había terminado de arreglar a las tres chicas; ellas realmente eran bellísimas por naturaleza, no tuvo que hacer mucho: un poco de rubor, un tono suave de brillo labial ¡listo! las 3 mujeres acabarían con una fila de pretendientes, aunque tendría que exagerar la belleza de Kyoko para que se viera 100% Setsu, esta era su noche y si no conseguía por lo menos hacer que a Ren se le olvidara como hablar, no tendría sentido el haber trabajado tanto.

María salió para anunciar que las chicas ya estaban arregladas las primeras en salir fueron Kanae y Chiori, llevaban los vestidos hechos para ellas, estos eran negros de corte straple con la falda corta al frente y la parte trasera larga con la insignia del departamento Loveme bordado en toda la parte trasera; el presidente, para su buena suerte, les dio un vestido negro en lugar de rosa chillón. Sus peinados eran iguales, recogidos en un chongo alto con algunos mechones sueltos. Kyoko se había quedado un poco más con Jelly y María

—Que hermosas se ven mis niñas— menciono Lory con entusiasmo

—Se ven muy bien ambas— menciono Ren cortes

—Wow ni las reconocí, realmente son bellísimas espero que el presidente las cuide mucho— menciono Yashiro

Chiori sonrió nerviosa y noto a Kanae escandalosamente sonrojada por el comentario del manager e intentaba ocultar su rostro con ambas manos. Adentro de la habitación de Yashiro:

—Onee sama cuando salgas camina como Setsu nee san, para que sea más impactante— comento María emocionada —no olvides hacer una bonita pose cuando te vean— sugirió aplaudiendo

—Veras que con esto Ren se le olvida hasta de su nombre— menciono Jelly a Kyoko haciéndola sonrojar

Afuera todos esperaban impacientes por ver a Kyoko, salieron María y Jelly notando que todos se centraban en ellas

—No se preocupen ya está lista y súper animada— menciono sonriente Jelly

—Y con ustedes, la súper bellísima y preciosa ¡Setsu onee sama!— grito María señalando la puerta

Ren, Yashiro y el presidente se quedaron sorprendidos del cambio que le hicieron; Kyoko se veía radiante con el conjunto nuevo de Setsu, la hacía ver hermosa era una combinación entre inocente y atrevida; el vestido era negro con tirantes muy finos con forma de cruces que sostenían delicadamente el escote que en la parte de atrás llegaba a la mitad de su espalda casi dejando ver su tatuaje felino, habían cubierto su cicatriz con un poco de maquillaje, el vestido terminaba a la mitad de sus muslos, se había colocado unas medias de rejas y sus zapatos de tacón alto con picos en las orillas; su peinado era hermoso traía su cabello recogido en un chongo adornado con un tocado de tela de araña de color negro con aplicaciones de piedras rojas

Ren estaba boquiabierto, era impresionante su belleza, ahora tenía sus dudas con respecto de ir a la fiesta, ese conjunto pedía a gritos que la encerrara en su habitación y no la dejara salir. La sonrisa de Jelly describía claramente que su objetivo se había cumplido

—Caín ¿no dirás nada?— Lory lo empujo un poco para que reaccionara

—Nii san ¿me veo bien?— Kyoko estaba nerviosa, él solo la miraba sin decir nada

Ella se sentía mal por haberlo hecho preocuparse, además por su culpa por poco y descubría Shotaro quienes eran en realidad los hermanos Heel. Ren dejo sus malos pensamientos y se acercó a ella para abrazarla

—Estas preciosa Setsu— la apretó un poco más en su abrazo —aunque prefiero que luzcas esa ropa solo para mí en nuestro cuarto— le susurro sensual al oído

—Nii san tenemos que apresurarnos o no llegaremos a la fiesta— Kyoko se ruborizo fuertemente

—Está bien— le dijo con un pequeño gesto de decepción

Todos los presentes habían pasado a ser ignorados por la pareja; Lory se aclaró un poco la garganta para hacerse notar, lo habían ignorado y eso no le gustaba para nada

—después de esta largaaaa conciliación, ¿ahora si podremos retirarnos jovencitos?— Lory puso una cara muy seria

Kyoko y Ren se pusieron rojos, habían olvidado por completo a la comitiva que los acompañaba

—Está bien jefe, marchémonos— dijo Caín colocándose su gabardina escondiendo su sonrojo

—Perfecto, mis niñas adelántense yo voy hablar con estos desobligados un momento— mencionó Lory mientras les daba un pequeño empujón

Las chicas salieron dirigiéndose en silencio hacia la limosina. Una vez dentro del auto Kyoko se decidió a hablar con ellas para disculparse, posiblemente se vieron arrastradas por el presidente a ese lugar y encima tenían que llevar ese bordado en la espalda

—lo siento— susurro Kyoko a las chicas

— ¿Por qué te disculpas senpai?— pregunto Chiori desconcertada

—Porque las hicieron vestirse así por mi culpa, si tan solo pudiera...— Kyoko fue callada de golpe

— ¡Moooo! Ya basta, deja de echarte culpas que no te corresponden, nos vestimos así porque...porque somos las modelos de la marca...y...y tenemos que hacernos notar— gritó Kanae, aunque también estaban ahí para apoyarla

—Onee sama ¿Ren san ya te ha besado verdad?— María interrumpió a Kanae antes de que diera otra explicación rara

Al oír la pregunta de María su color paso de ser claro a un rojo intenso, no sabía que contestar porque solo se habían besado durante la actuación; ¿podría considerarlos besos reales o simple actuación?

—La verdad...eh sido yo la que...lo ha besado— dijo algo nerviosa

—¡enserio!— gritaron al unísono sus compañeras

Kyoko solo asintió tímida, se sentía un poco mal *¿solo era actuación o no?* pensó triste

—Kyoko senpai ¿no te habían besado antes?— pregunto curiosa Chiori

-Loveme-

La sorpresa que le había generado la huida de Kyoko no lo había preparado para el sermón que le daría Lory y mucho menos sabía que decirle; como les explicaría a todos que el pleito que tuvieron fue porque él se había retractado cuando estaba a punto de cometer una locura con ella

— ¿dime por qué escapo? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste esta vez?— Lory se quedó muy serio

—ya se lo dije peleamos porque yo...yo no pude evitar mis celos, solo eso; explote y no quería decirle más cosas hirientes así que me salí del cuarto, cuando volví para disculparme ella no estaba— mencionó Ren nervioso

Lory no estaba muy convencido de sus palabras pero ya lo haría decirle la verdad otro día

—Yashiro ¿cómo es que la encontraste?— Lory se giró hacia él

—Yo solo fui al súper que está cerca de mi casa, vi a una pareja discutiendo, al principio pensé en ignorarlos pero en cuanto me percate del color peculiar de su cabello me acerque de inmediato, fue una gran sorpresa— Yashiro los veía un poco nervioso no quería que le preguntara sobre cómo había terminado en la cama con Kyoko

—Perfecto, chicos hay que apurarnos antes de que se nos haga más tarde— Lory observo su reloj —Yashiro, mañana temprano arreglaremos el asunto pendiente del que me hablaste— menciono cuando empezó a caminar

Mientras se acercaban a la limosina comenzaron a oír la conversación de las chicas y como si fuera una broma del destino la parte de la conversación que lograron escuchar que los impacto mucho

—Kyoko senpai ¿no te habían besado antes?— pregunto curiosa Chiori

—Sí, pero eso no lo considero un beso— respondía molesta Kyoko —eso solo fue una pelea por un estúpido chocolate— respondió irritada

—Mmm entonces la persona que te lo dio ¿no es importante para ti?— Chiori se oía algo fastidiada por el tema

Ren espero con ansias la respuesta, el presidente y Yashiro también se quedaron quietos por la intriga

—NO, solo es una persona más del montón— respondía Kyoko con un tono de furia

—onee sama y de ellos dos ¿quién es el que más te gusto que te besara?— pregunto María con inocencia

Y como si tuviera miedo de oír la respuesta Ren simplemente tomo la manija de la puerta abriendo de golpe

—Ya le dije presidente que seré más cuidadoso la próxima vez— menciono Ren como si vinieran hablando todavía

—Espero que tengas razón y no le temas ahora al resultado de tus acciones— Lory le siguió el juego

— ¿Yashiro vienes con nosotros?— pregunto Ren

—no, hoy es mi día de descanso, además creo que tienes una mejor compañía ¿no opina lo mismo presidente?— Yashiro lo miro con complicidad

—claro que sí, aparte no creo que quieras que este sin compañía o ¿quieres dejarla a merced de los lobos Caín? Pensé que no la querrías soltar después del incidente— sonrió el presidente con malicia

Ren simplemente se quedó callado y subió al coche observando a la hermosa mujer dentro del coche. Las chicas dejaron un hueco libre al lado de Kyoko para que se sentara junto a ella, Kyoko se sonrojo fuertemente mientras se sentaba a su lado

—Tu pregunta, se contestó sola María chan— mencionó Kanae al ver la reacción de Kyoko

—Sí, onee sama no puede evitar ser obvia en sus gustos y disgustos ja, ja— puntualizo María

Kyoko se sonrojo aún más y volteo su mirada a otro sitio

— ¿De qué hablan María chan?— pregunto curioso Caín

—Nada Caín sama— respondió María restándole importancia a la situación

—María, no olvides que en un momento viene la otra limosina por ti y Jelly— le dijo Lory serio

— ¿pero por qué abuelito? Yo quiero ir a la fiesta— mencionó triste

—María recuerda que prometiste cuidar a nuestra invitada especial hoy— dijo serio Lory

— ¡oh! Es verdad— mencionó con tristeza — ¿pero podremos jugar en la piscina verdad?— pregunto más animada

—Siempre y cuando Sebastián las cuide, no quiero que le den muchos problemas— sonrió Lory

Después de unos minutos llego una limosina para recoger a María y Jelly, ella ya tenía suficiente de emociones fuertes por hoy. De la otra limosina salió una mujer joven, morena, de mirada felina y una cabellera rizada; vestía un sencillo vestido de color negro y unas sandalias del mismo color

—hola Jelly sama, María chan Umi te está esperando ansiosa— Kuroneko les sonrió

—hola Kuroneko sama, le prometo que nos portaremos bien— María le devolvió la sonrisa y Jelly simplemente le dio una media sonrisa

En cuanto María y Jelly se fueron, la limosina arrancó para llevar a todos a la fiesta; Kyoko estaba sorprendida por la hermosa mujer que viajaba con ellos, se veía bastante tímida, sostenía el brazo del presidente con nerviosismo

—jefe, no nos ha dicho quién es su compañera— mencionó Setsu ante la mirada curiosa de Caín

—oh disculpen todos, esta hermosa señorita que nos acompaña se llama Kuroneko, es una diseñadora de modas muy reconocida, ella se encargara de los vestuarios de la película "Rain of Jungle"— les dijo Lory haciendo que un reflector alumbrara a la mencionada

Kuroneko se sintió apenada por la exagerada presentación del presidente, ella hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza y trato de hilar palabras coherentes para presentarse

—mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos por favor cuiden bien de mi— mencionó Kuroneko

—mucho gusto— dijeron en coro los demás

—Kuroneko sama ¿hoy vienes como la compañera del presidente o ya te esperan en la fiesta?— pregunto Chiori curiosa

—Seré compañera del presidente, una amiga mía le pidió que me acompañara— respondió tímida

Kuroneko se sintió torpe, se suponía que era una mujer imponente, segura de sí y ahora parecía una colegiala enamoradiza. Pasaron unos minutos muy cortos antes de que llegaran al lugar de la fiesta; en la entrada del lugar se encontraba una alfombra roja por la cual tenían que pasar para llegar al salón. Los primeros en bajar fueron Caín y Setsu quienes nada más bajar captaron la atención de todos los fotógrafos, les tomaron pocas fotos debido a que con la mirada Caín los ahuyento. Después bajaron Chiori y Kanae, seguidas de Lory y Kuroneko la cual tenía un comportamiento distinto a cuando estaba en la limosina. Cuando entrevistaban a Kuroneko contestaba de una manera segura y seca, sin perder la cortesía, ella se apresuró a entrar al salón evitando las preguntas incómodas sobre su relación con Takarada Lory. En el salón no había mucha gente como afuera así que se podía caminar con más libertad y menos cámaras sobre ellos. El único que se atrevió a acercarse a los hermanos Heel fue el director de la película

—Heel san, que gusto que haya venido temprano, me gustaría que viniera a tomarse unas fotos con el elenco, son para una revista— el director hablo entusiasmado

Caín volteo a ver a Setsu asintiendo un poco, ella simplemente dio un suspiro y se dirigió al director

—Nii san dice que está bien, siempre y cuando me deje estar cerca de él— le dijo con una sonrisa Setsu

—por supuesto Setsu, vengan sigan me por favor— el director comenzó a caminar en dirección al elenco

—muy bien ya que estamos todos, por favor acérquense para la foto— el director les llamo animado

El elenco miro con sorpresa a la pareja, aunque Caín llevaba una gabardina sencilla de cuero negro, unos pantalones del mismo color, una camisa blanca sin corbata y abierta se veía impresionante, incluso con Setsu al lado se veía bien, Setsu también causo impresión e hizo que las chicas tuvieran de que hablar durante toda la fiesta. Tomaron las fotos del elenco por grupos y también individuales. Setsu estaba sentada cerca de donde estaba el elenco esperando junto con el director

—Creo que esta noche es una montaña rusa de emociones, no crees Setsu chan— comento el director observándola con detalle —no creo que solo Caín haga hablar a la prensa, viene muy bien acompañado y eso generará muchas preguntas, yo sé que él podrá con ellas pero Setsu ¿estas lista para enfrentar esto?— le dijo serio

—tal vez no, pero superare cualquier obstáculo y no es como si fuera a decir quién soy en este momento— mencionó dándole poca importancia

—Bueno espero que estés preparada para cualquier cosa que se suscite— el director le hizo señas al presidente Lory en cuanto tuvo contacto visual con él

-Loveme-

Lory se encontraba platicando con Kanae, Chiori, Usagi y Kuroneko cuando noto que Setsu platicaba con el director, este le hizo señas para que se acercara con ellos

—Preciosas me disculpan un momento, tengo que atender una pequeña parte de mi divertido plan de esta noche— mencionó alegre a sus compañeras

—Claro— respondieron al mismo tiempo

Lory se acercó y tomo asiento junto a Setsu, logrando cambiar su semblante tranquilo a uno preocupado *algo no anda bien aquí* pensó alarmada Kyoko

—Setsu ¿te estas divirtiendo?— mencionó Lory sonriente

—No, no me divierto, mi querido nii san se está tomando fotos y no me desean ahí, así que no lo estoy pasando bomba (1) como quisiera— mencionó malhumorada observando su manicura

—bueno, espero te gusten las sorpresas por que pronto tendrás una de parte del director y mía, te aseguro que será algo que lo cambiara todo para ti esta noche— sonrió cómplice Lory

— ¿Me darán un premio? Por favor dígame que será la cabeza de ese hámster molesto, así obtendré un buen precio por el en Inglaterra— menciono levemente emocionada

El presidente y el director Konoe se observaron un poco asustados por aquella confesión perturbadora de la pequeña Heel. Setsu solo sonrió y se levantó para dejar a un lado presiones innecesarias

—Por sus caras eso es un no, ah~ que aburrido, si me disculpan iré a buscar algo de diversión— menciono dejando a ambos desconcertados

-Loveme-

Setsu camino hacia donde estaban sus amigas, ella se sentía extraña ¿por qué todos se giraban a verla? A mitad de camino se encontró con un ser despreciable, Shotaro estaba ahí parado viéndola como un idiota, ella paso a su lado indiferente. Al llegar con las chicas estas la miraron sorprendidas

—Parece que Setsuka sama ha hecho caer a más de uno a sus pies y sin la menor intención— menciono Chiori llena de emoción

—vaya, parece que esta letal mujer también hace caer a las mujeres, ¿verdad Kotonami chan?— menciono divertida Usagi al ver la reacción de Chiori

—Parece que tendrá admiradores y admiradoras por montones— Kanae se rio por la cara avergonzada de Chiori

— ¿No dices algo para defenderte Amamiya chan? ¿Acaso esta hermosa vampiresa te dejo muda?— Kuroneko se unió a las burlas admirando los cambios de color de Chiori

—va...vale ya de burlas por favor— pidió Chiori tapándose

Setsu sonrió cálidamente para ellas, robando más de un suspiro a los que por coincidencia pasaban por ahí. Kuroneko se acercó a Setsu, alzando su rostro mirándola con cuidado y sonrió

—Se mi modelo, Setsu eres simplemente perfecta para mi marca— menciono alejándose un poco de ella —contigo y tus hermosas amigas mi nueva colección será una sensación— prosiguió contenta

—Sera un placer siempre y cuando nii san este conmigo— menciono Setsu con tranquilidad

Ellas siguieron platicando tranquilamente, pronto se acercaron muchos chicos para intentar hablar con ellas o pedir que bailaran con ellos pero una simple mirada de advertencia por parte de ellas y desistían. Setsu pudo reconocer a Kijima entre uno de los tantos que habían ido, le había sabido mal rechazarlo pero ella solo quería estar con su nii san, pero él tenía que estar con el elenco

—Si siguen rechazando así a los chicos, terminaran solas esta noche— menciono Kurosaki tomando del hombro a Usagi. Kurosaki estaba acompañado de Shinka Seishi, quien veía impactado a Setsu

—Kurosaki, Seishi pensé que me habían abandonado ¿dónde está Amane?— menciono Usagi, al notar que veían a sus compañeras decidió presentarlas —déjenme los presento, ellas son Amamiya Chiori, Kotonami Kanae y Heel Setsuka; son las chicas con las que trabajaremos y por supuesto Kuroneko nuestra diseñadora de "Rain of Jungle"— Usagi los acerco a las chicas

—Amane ya se fue a casa; chicas les gustaría ser mis modelos, perdón que desvié el tema pero es que ustedes son perfectas para la nueva campaña que estoy haciendo y...— Kurosaki fue cortado de golpe

— ¡son MIAS! busca otras modelos Kurosaki kun— dijo en medio de un puchero Kuroneko, abrazando de golpe a las tres

—Tranquila Kuroneko sama— Seishi trato de calmarla pero recibió una mirada asesina

—Vamos Neko chan no seas envidiosa— Usagi intervino haciendo que Kuroneko soltara a las chicas —Kurosaki, tu comercial es sobre las playas de Guam ¿cierto? Qué tal si te unes con Kuroneko, hasta donde tengo entendido aún no está definida la compañía de bañadores con la que trabajaras— menciono conciliadora

El equipo Loveme estaba algo desorientado, parecía que las estaban tratando como mercancía en descuento; Kuroneko y Kurosaki peleaban por ellas como si fuera una pieza de oferta que ambos querían

—Acepto— menciono Kuroneko mientras tomaba de la mano a las chicas —pero me las llevo, no quiero se las lleven sin que pueda conocerlas, especialmente tu Seishi san, deja de ver a Setsu con esa cara de bobo— menciono sacando la lengua

Seishi se sintió avergonzado cuando Kuroneko lo dejo al descubierto y la mencionada giro para observarlo con algo de indiferencia. Kuroneko se apresuró a la pista donde había varias parejas bailando la música suave que se oía de fondo

—Yo no quiero bailar Kuroneko sama— menciono Setsu deteniendo su andar

Se quedaron de pie a unos pasos de la pista, Kanae y Chiori observaron la expresión fastidiada de Setsu. Kuroneko sonrió traviesa cuando a lo lejos vio que Lory y Caín se acercaban a Usagi y se hacían las presentaciones pertinentes

—Puedo hacer que tu "hermano" no se aleje de ti el resto de la fiesta— susurro a su oído mientras se abrazaba a ella

—No creo que lo logres, me dejara botada apenas el hámster ese comience su penoso espectáculo— contesto con desconfianza

—Déjame mostrarte cómo hacerlo, atraigamos un buen anzuelo— contesto seria

Kyoko fue abandonada por Setsu y sintiendo curiosidad accedió a ser ayudada. Kuroneko las llevó a todas a la pista, hizo que Chiori y Kanae bailaran juntas para que tuvieran confianza y se divirtieran con ella, Kyoko se sentía un poco torpe y tímida mientras seguía a Kuroneko. Al principio solo habían atraído a unos cuantos tontos de los que se deshicieron con facilidad, debido a que el pez que esperaban atrapar era difícil realmente necesitaban una carnada perfecta; Kuroneko se percató de que empezaban a observarlas así que se pegó un poco a Setsu

—No tarda en acercarse, parece que le molesta que llames tanto la atención ¿quieres subir la apuesta un poco?— menciono sonriente Kuroneko

—Sí, quiero que sea él el que me pegue a su cuerpo mientras bailamos— declaro desafiante Kyoko

—Entonces aprovecha este cambio de pista, toma a un chico sonríele y baila con él, veras que apenas note esto vendrá a la pista, pero cuidado posiblemente sea demasiado posesivo— le dijo mientras aplicaba lo dicho, tomando por casualidad a Kijima

Kyoko giro buscando a su "carnada" perfecta y ¡bingo! el chico cercano a ella era perfecto para su plan. Lory y Caín estaban mudos mirando incomodos la escena delante de ellos ¿cómo es que ahora habían sido cambiados?

— ¡oh! Parece que esas 2 realmente disfrutan tener la atención que les falta ¿no creen?— menciono Usagi irónica

—Lo que menos les falta es atención Shunka sama— menciono inocente el director Konoe

—Yo creo, que la atención que quieren aún sigue plantada aquí— menciono Kurosaki haciéndose cómplice de Usagi —Takarada san, no le importa si le robo un momento a su compañera ¿verdad?— dijo despreocupado caminando hacia la pista

—Parece que Kurosaki, va ir enserio por ella— menciono distraídamente Seishi —a mí me gustaría, si me lo permite Heel san, bailar con su bella hermana— Seishi se dirigió a Caín

Caín no prestaba atención, solo miraba molesto como Setsu bailaba MUY pegada a Musurame y le mostraba una sonrisa que tendría que ser solo de él *¿estas vengándote Kyoko?* pensó enojado

—No tientes tu suerte Seishi kun, parece que Caín está superando su shock de ver a su hermanita con otro hombre que no sea él— menciono Lory enojado *vamos, tal vez no soy guapo, ni joven pero ¿porque me cambio? Se supone que quería venir conmigo, además...*

—Si te interesa, acércate a ella— le dijo Usagi empujándolo —si te quedas aquí la perderás, Neko chan se quedara con el postor más serio— diciendo esto alcanzó a Kurosaki

—Creo que tiene razón, si están haciendo esto por falta de atención ¿no crees que deberíamos ir?— menciono Lory empujando a Caín

No tuvo que esperar una reacción por parte de él, ya que se encamino rápidamente hacia Setsu, quien lo miraba divertida. Caín se llevó a Setsu a otra parte de la pista dejando a Musurame confundido

—Pensé que no tenías tiempo para mí— menciono Setsu después de abrazarse a Caín —creí que preferías a la chica hámster— respondió al cruzar su mirada

—Yo te prefiero a ti por sobre las demás, no te dejare sola desde este momento— susurro a su oído, pegándola a su cuerpo y comenzando a moverse al ritmo suave de la música

—No me dejes, no me sueltes— menciono Setsu mostrando un poco de tristeza y amor

Lory se acercó al sitio donde estaba Kuroneko, toco el hombro de Kijima quien se sorprendió al verlo.

—Me permite esta pieza con la señorita— Lory vio que Kuroneko solo lo veía a él

—Claro, compermiso— Kijima hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó resignado

— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?— pregunto Lory haciendo una reverencia

—Claro, estuve esperando toda la noche por esa pregunta— rio suavemente Kuroneko

Lory tomo su mano y la acerco hacia él, Kuroneko recostó tímida su cabeza sobre su pecho. Lory se dedicó a disfrutar la balada, pronto su mirada choco con una escena conmovedora, no muy lejos de ellos vio a Ren y Kyoko abrazados y apenas sus miradas se encontraban iniciaban un beso sin la necesidad del contacto físico; ese fue el indicador para mostrar que avanzaban en su relación. Kanae y Chiori se alejaron de la pista después de ver tanta miel, de pronto al acercarse a su mesa notaron que venía hacia ellas la chica "hámster", que no soportaba Setsu

—Disculpen ¿ustedes son amigas de los hermanos Heel?— pregunto tímida Manaka

— ¿Tú eres?— contesto ruda Chiori lanzando una mirada de advertencia

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, perdonen la descortesía, soy Manaka mucho gusto— menciono nerviosa Manaka inclinándose un poco

—mucho gusto, soy Kotonami Kanae, ella es Amamiya Chiori— respondió con tranquilidad Kanae

—Todo un gusto, perdonen que haya sido tan grosera, es que es extraño que Setsu chan platique tan feliz con alguien que no sea Caín— expreso emocionada Manaka

—sí, somos amigas de ellos y no es extraño, Setsu sama solo habla con las personas que considera importantes o valiosas— menciono Chiori molesta, no le caía bien esa mujer

—disculpen que sea indiscreta pero ¿saben si Caín sama tiene novia?— pregunto Manaka ignorando la actitud de Chiori hacia ella

— ¡Se necesita ser ciego para no darse cuenta de lo obvio!— menciono Usagi acomodándose en una silla junto a Chiori

—Shunka sama, no había necesidad de ser tan ruda— le dijo Kanae fingiendo compasión por la chica

—Perdona, yo solo contestaba a su pregunta— Usagi fingió inocencia —Pero si no me crees, solo mira allá— Usagi señalo a los hermanos Heel

Manaka se giró hacia donde señalaba Usagi. Setsu y Caín se encontraban en el un sito apartado del salón; Setsu estaba siendo acorralada por Caín y aunque parecía tranquila su mirada delataba lo nerviosa que estaba, Caín acaricio su mejilla logrando que ella se sonrojara. Manaka sintió mucho dolor, al ver a esa persona que tanto quería, dar una atención especial a otra

—Cruel— dijo Lory al acercarse a las chicas

—Vamos, yo solo le di un poco de realidad, es realmente triste ver a una chica así— menciono Usagi

—Usa sama podrías dejar de molestar a las chicas, deja que se den cuenta solas, te aseguro que todos han visto como se tratan esos dos— menciono Kuroneko.

Pronto todos se sentaron para cenar y poder escuchar un anuncio del director Konoe. Setsu y Caín se sentaron con su grupo, para tener una cena tranquila ya que no querían causar más problemas con Musurame

**Continuara**

(1) es una forma de decir que la está pasando súper bien

Muchas gracias a todos y todas por leerme sé que he tardo demasiado en publicar pero créanme que es porque quiero darles un fantástico capitulo, espero les haya gustado; gracias por los reviews de: **camilaflordeloto, ayuzachan**, **yue yuna**, **kotoko-98** y **Lunabsc**. Ahora comienzan los peligros y el juego de verdades y mentiras ¡Esperen el siguiente capítulo ansiosos! ¿será una historia de terror?


End file.
